El regreso de Baby
by zairadbz
Summary: Continuación de Bra es poseida. Cuatro años después de lo sucedido con Baby, Bra parece que supero totalmente su trauma. ¿Pero que pasara cuando se encuentre frente a frente con el Tsufur?. BraxSora GotenxBra.
1. El encuentro

**Me hacía mucha ilusión escribir la segunda parte de mi primer Fic, y como dije, aquí esta. Cada vez que leo Bra es poseida me echo a reír, de verdad que esta escrito de una manera pésima. Ahora he mejorado mi ortografía, y la narración... bueno estamos en ello. Es necesario que hayas leído la primera parte del Fic, porque si no poco vas a entender. Aclarar que en la primera parte del Fic, los protagonistas eran Bra, Vegeta y Goten. Bueno pues en esta va a ser más bien, Bra y Sora ( el prota de Kingdoms Hearts) , y también Baby. Habrá acción, no sé cuando pero habrá.**

**Disclairme: Los escenarios y los personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Excepto Sora, que es propiedad de Testsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Kingdom Hearts.**

Eran tiempos de paz en el planeta tierra, hacía ya casi un año que no se presentaba ni un solo enemigo, a pesar de que eso era bastante raro, a ninguno de los guerreros Z les desagrado respirar esta paz. Claro que ya hay un dicho que dice que después de la tormenta viene calma.

Cuatro años hacía ya desde la muerte del Tsufur Baby, en esos cuatro años Bra Briefs ya tenía su trauma más que superado, claro que no le gustaba comentar nada acerca de eso. La joven de diecisiete años de edad, seguía igual de enamorada del hijo de Goku que desde que iniciaron su relación. Cuatro largos años y la magia no se acababa. Ya hacía dos años que Vegeta había aceptado su relación, bueno aceptado... no, lo tenía asumido.

Todo había sido muy normal en estos últimos años, bueno normal para la vida de los guerreros Z, enemigos por aquí, enemigos por allá. En fin, la misma rutina. Ahora mismo, una parejita se encontraba en el Monte Paoz, concretamente en el dormitorio de Goten, y para ser más gráficos en su cama. Aprovechando que sólo se encontraban ellos dos en casa.

- No es justo, nunca te quedas a dormir - Goten hizo un puchero, no podía disfrutar de su novia todo el tiempo que él quería.

- Goten qué quieres, que mi padre te arrastre ? - dijo la joven Briefs intentando levantarse de la cama, pero su novio no la dejaba.

- Bra, tu padre no es tonto, y aunque él sólo sepa que llevamos dos años juntos, no creo que piense que todavía no... -

- Como sea Goten, pero son las 23:00 ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar, además hoy tenía que estudiar, seguro que por tu culpa ahora no apruebo el examen - ahora la que hacía el puchero era ella.

- Húbieras preferido estudiar a lo que acabamos de hacer ? - le ronroneo él al oído.

- No... pero tenía que hacerlo - dijo Bra disfrutando de los besos que le daba Goten en el cuello.

- Tranquila, aprobaras te lo aseguro, eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, aparte de tu madre -

- Tampoco conoces a muchas -

- Claro que no! - dijo un indignado Goten - Para tu información conozco a muchas chicas... - el hijo de Goku se calló en el acto dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Bra le dedico una mirada en plan Vegeta y se levanto bruscamente de la cama.

- Bueno quiero decir que... -

- No intentes arreglarlo Son Goten - dijo Bra furiosamente mientras se colocaba bien su blusa - Por qué no llamas a una chica para que no duermas solo, si dices que conoces a tantas, alguna vendrá - De los dos muchachos, no se sabía cual era más celoso.

- Sabes que me encanta cuando te pones celosa - dijo divertido el hermano de Son Gohan.

- Yo no estoy celosa! -

- Sí que lo estas - insistió Goten, el cual se levanto de la cama como dios lo trajo al mundo, y abrazo por la cintura a su querida novia - Princesa, ya sabes que tú eres la única chica en mi vida, teniendote a ti de novia ¿ me quieres decir para que me iba a fijar en otras ? - dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios a su adorada novia.

- Tienes razón, no creo que seas tan tonto. Teniendome a mí, no es posible que mires a otra -

- Eres muy arrogante ¿sabes? - le dijo Goten al tiempo que le daba otro beso.

- ¿ Te molesta ? -

- Al contrario, me encanta -

Bra se despidió de su novio cariñosamente, como hacía la mayoría de las noches. Rápidamente emprendió el vuelo hacia Capsule Corp, se había pasado de hora, y si la pillaban le iba a caer una buena.

Llego a su casa entrando de puntillas, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido consiguió cruzar el salón. Sin embargo cuando cruzo la cocina, la luz se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un príncipe de brazos cruzados por no variar, su ceño fruncido además de que en su cara se denotaba algo de enfado.

- Papii, tú sabes el susto que me has dado! -

- ¿ Y tú se puede saber de dónde vienes ? - contraataco rápidamente el príncipe saiyan.

- He, esto... resulta que veníamos de regreso en coche Pan, Marron y yo. En eso que se nos pincho una rueda, y tratemos de arreglarla, pero Marron no tenía rueda de repuesto, y Pan se mareo mucho, no sé por qué, pero se mareo. Entonces yo la lleve al hospital, Marron se quedo reparando el coche... En fin, que lo de Pan era por falta de hierro, ya que sólo come comida basura. Después fuimos a recoger a Marron que no había podido arreglar su coche, y tuvimos que llevarlo a reparar. Pero nos presentemos con el coche sujetado en el aire por nosotras y el mecánico se asusto, así que tuvimos que llevarlo a otro taller, pero los últimos metros tuvimos que empujar el coche para no levantar sospechas. Y entre una cosa y otra, mira a la hora que he llegado - Y esta era la inteligente...

- ¿ Pretendes que me crea eso ? - dijo Vegeta con la venita de su frente bastante hinchada.

- Es la verdad papi, te lo juro - Bra se puso la mano en el pecho para hacerlo más creíble.

- Quizás me lo hubiera tragado si no fuera porque tu amiga Marron a estado aquí, había quedado para cenar esta noche con tu hermano -

Su plan se fue a la mierda en cuestión de segundos, pero gracias a eso aprendió una valiosa lección. Si vas a poner una excusa con tus amigas de por medio, llámalas antes de que metan la pata.

- Jeje, ¿ estoy castigada ? -

- Una semana -

- Jo, no es justo, una semana es mucho tiempo, además papá, yo ya tengo 17 años, tengo edad suficiente para llegar más tarde de las diez - Bra intento hacer valer sus derechos, pero ante el príncipe no había nada que hacer.

- Aunque tuvieras 47, mientras vivas bajo este techo vas a hacer lo que yo te diga - Vegeta soltó lo que todo padre dice.

Bra se marcho a su habitación sin protestar más, ella ya sabía que dijera lo que dijera seria en vano. El príncipe se quedo mirando a la joven que subía por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Era increíble como había crecido en tan poco tiempo, hasta sus dieciséis años había sido una niña menuda, con un cuerpecito de niña, incluso su peinado no había cambiado desde los diez años. Pero ahora era diferente, su princesa era alta y muy esbelta, su figura parecía una pista de carreras, toda llena de curvas. Sus pechos eran grandes y voluminosos, demasiado... Incluso su cabello había cambiado, ahora era más largo y ya no llevaba su característico flequillo que la hacía parecer más niña, ni esas diademas tan infantiles, ahora era toda una mujer. Algo que al príncipe no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, aunque para él siempre seria su pequeña princesa.

Al día siguiente, Bra despertó no muy contenta, ya que hoy tenía un examen y su padre le había castigado una semana. Resignada, la princesa se dio una ducha y se vistió adecuadamente para un día de colegio. Desayuno junto con su familia como cada mañana, después de obtener la energía necesaria para todo el día a través del desayuno, se marcho junto con Trunks al Orange Star High School. El joven Briefs hoy tenía el día libre, ventajas de ser el presidente de la empresa, que puedes ir a trabajar cuando te de la gana.

Los hermanos Briefs llegaron al parque que había a la entrada de la escuela, dónde se encontraban la nueva generación Z al completo. Bra saludo a toda la pandilla y a continuación se dirigió a su novio para saludarlo con un beso, como hacía cada mañana. Trunks, hizo lo mismo que su hermana, sólo que el beso se lo dio a Marron, claro.

- Y por qué no quedamos esta tarde para ir todos juntos al nuevo Bar que han puesto en el centro - propuso Uub a su amigos.

- Esta tarde... - se quedo pensando la nieta de Mr. Satán - Por mí bien, no tengo nada que hacer, esta tarde no hay escuela -

- Tú que dices mi amor,¿ te apetece ir ? - le dijo acarameladamente la rubia al hijo de Vegeta.

- Lo que tú quieras Marron, si quieres vamos, total no tenemos nada que hacer - le respondió su novio.

- Yo me apunto - dijo decidido el más loquito de la pandilla - tú que dices princesa, te vienes ¿ no ? -

- Claro, si vais todos -

- Bueno, pues entonces quedamos aquí a las cinco en punto - Uub concreto la hora y el lugar, como lo hacía siempre.

Después de decidir la quedada, todos se marcharon a hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Marron y Trunks se fueron juntos a hacer cosas de enamorados, Uub y Goten se marcharon a hacer el vago, mientras las dos chicas más jóvenes tuvieron que ir a estudiar a sus respectivas clases como buenas alumnas. Las clases fueron muy aburridas para cierta semisaiyan de cabello azul, el examen no le fue tan mal como ella pensaba, y es que ser hija de Bulma Briefs tiene ventajas.

Mientras en el planeta tierra todo estaba tranquilo y normal, no muy lejos de dicho planeta se encontraba una nave que iba dirigida a la tierra. En el interior de la nave, en una sala enorme y escoltada por varias personar, un soldado se arrodillo ante un hombre que estaba sentado en una especie de trono.

- Maestro, le informamos que ya estamos muy cerca de nuestro destino -

- ¿ Cuanto queda exactamente ? - preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono.

- Apróximadamente una semana Maestro -

Aquel hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así, se levanto de su trono y extendió su mano dirección hacia el soldado, el cual tembló de miedo al ver la reacción del Tsufur.

- Te dije exactamente -

- Es que... no sabemos con seguridad si llegaremos en una semana exacta - temeroso el soldado cerro los ojos preparándose para lo que le esperaba.

- Bah, no me sirves para nada - Baby fulmino de un ataque al pobre soldado - Muy bien - el Tsufur se acerco a una ventana de la nave y poso su mano sobre ella - Ya estoy más cerca pequeña - el hombre sonrío recordando viejos tiempos - Tenemos una cuenta pendiente, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de saldarla - él solo se reía de su plan, cada vez estaba más cerca de su pequeña saiyan, más cerca de retomar su venganza.

Vuelta al planeta tierra, las clases ya habían terminado. Por lo tanto Bra y Pan se despidieron en la salida del centro escolar.

- Pues eso Pan, a las cinco nos vemos en el parque -

- Vale, hasta cinco Bra - se despidió su amiga.

- Chao -

La chica de cabellos turquesas iba directa a su casa, hoy no traía con sigo su mochila, sólo llevaba unas cuantas carpetas entre sus brazos. Tenía mucha hambre así que acelero el ritmo. Pero freno su paso al descubrir un pequeño detalle sobre su vida. Si su padre la había castigado ayer toda una semana, ¿ como se va a ir hoy con sus amigos si estaba castigada ? Bueno no importa, ya se inventaria algo, pero mejor pensar una excusa ahora, no vaya a ser que le pase como ayer por la noche. Bra caminaba a paso acelerado pensando una buena y creíble excusa que contarle a su padre. Ya estaba llegando a su hogar, cuando de repente al cruzar la esquina se choco con un chico, el choque provoco que las carpetas que Bra traía entre sus brazos se desparramaran por el suelo.

La princesa se agacho a recoger sus pertenencias refunfuñado. Ya que el chico no la estaba ayudando a recoger sus cosas, como mínimo podía pedirle perdón. Bra amontono sus carpetas y volvió a colocarla entre sus brazos, pero antes de levantarse se quedo mirando el calzado que llevaba aquel chico.

Ese calzado lo había visto antes, eran una especie de deportivas anchas y acolchadas, pero el modelo era tipo converse. Poco a poco levanto su vista a medida que ella se levantaba del suelo. Los pantalones de aquel chico eran bombachos. En sus manos llevaba puestos guantes mitones, y una chaqueta de manga corta con capucha. En su cuello le adornaba una cadena de plata, que al final llevaba una corona. Esa forma de vestir ya la había visto antes. Hasta que por fin su vista llego al rostro de aquel chico que le sonreía divertido. Sus ojos eran tan azules como los de ella, y su cabello castaño claro con su peculiar corte de pelo.

- Sora! - exclamó sorprendida la joven princesa.

**Los próximos capítulos serán más largos, espero que os guste esta segunda parte. Bss**


	2. Celos

- El mismo - dijo Sora haciendo una pose.

Los dos jóvenes se observaron mutuamente, era más que apreciable el cambio que se había producido en ambos. Sora no había cambiado mucho, excepto por su complexión, ahora era alto e incluso tenía los músculos ligeramente definidos. Su voz ya no era la misma, pero esa inocencia que reflejaba su rostro no había cambiado en absoluto. Sora también apreció el gran cambio que se había producido en Bra. Ella si que había cambiado bastante, ahora era toda una mujercita.

- ¿ Bra, te encuentras bien ? - el chico se preocupo bastante al ver la cara que puso "su" princesa.

A Bra le comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, soltó las carpetas que sostenía entre sus brazos. Poso su mano sobre su boca que en estos momentos estaba abierta de la impresión. La princesa se abalanzo sobre el chico que tenía delante, abrazándolo fuertemente demostrándole cuanto le había echado de menos estos últimos años.

- Yo también me alegro de verte - dijo divertido el chico mientras le acariciaba el pelo, sintiendo las lágrimas de Bra caer sobre su hombro.

Bra dejo de llorar sobre el hombro de Sora, se separo lentamente paseando sus manos por el rostro del joven. Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos tan alegres y divertidos, miro su sonrisa tan sincera, esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a ella.

- H-has vuelto... - La princesa enseguida cambio su expresión, paso a ser de sorpresa y alegría a enfado y rencor - Casi cuatro años...- Bra lo empujo desconcertando al chico - Y ni siquiera una triste llamada! Te busque por cielo y tierra, te llame cien mil veces, y tú ni siquiera me dejaste un mensaje! - le gritó furiosa la joven semisaiyan.

- Bueno es que quería darte una sorpresa... - el pobre Sora no le iba a contar la verdad.

- Sí... claro, y estuviste planeando la sorpresa cuatro años ¿no? - Bra puso sus manos sobre las caderas.

- La cuestión es que estoy aquí... Además me quedo definitivamente -

- ¿ En serio ? -dijo una Bra emocionada.

Sora asintió y Bra se volvió a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Ya no eran unos niños, por lo tanto ya no se sonrojaban con tanta facilidad.

- Tenemos un montón de cosas que contarnos, ¿ que te parece si te vienes a comer a mi casa ? - propuso la joven Briefs.

- Genial -

Bra agarro del brazo a su mejor amigo para dirigirse a su grandioso hogar. Por el corto camino que quedaba hasta llegar a Capsule Corp, Bra le contó brevemente como había sido su vida estos últimos cuatro años en los que Sora había estado ausente.

Llegaron a Capsule Corp, y la joven Briefs anunció su llegada, a lo que Bulma fue a recibir a su hija, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con un chico que no era Goten entrelazando su **brazo con el de su hija. **

- Mamá este este es Sora ¿recuerdas?, íbamos juntos al colegio -

- Ah, sí ya recuerdo. Y qué te trae de nuevo por aquí Sora ? -

- He vuelto a mudarme a la Capital del Oeste junto con mis padres. Así que lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a mi mejor amiga - contestó Sora.

- Mamá, Sora y yo nos vamos a mi habitación. A por cierto, que se queda a comer, ya nos avisarás cuando la comida este lista -

Y como en los viejos tiempos, Sora y Bra subieron a la habitación de esta. Bra había cambiado la decoración desde la ultima vez que su amigo estuvo allí, pero hubo una cosa que a este no le gusto demasiado. Aunque no dijo nada, no le gusto un marco que estaba sobre el escritorio de Bra. Ese marco contenía una fotografía de la princesa abrazada a su querido novio Goten.

- Bueno... cuentame, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida ? - la princesa se sentó en su cama, y al verla Sora hizo lo mismo.

_- Uff si yo te contara_ - pensó el joven - Lo que yo te cuente es una tontería comparado con lo que has echo tú -

- Bueno pero algo habrás echo. Dime... tienes novia ? - preguntó inocentemente la joven princesa.

- En estos momentos no, estoy en una etapa de mi vida muy relajada y no me quiero complicar - no iba a decirle que el principal motivo de su vuelta era para conquistarla a ella - ¿ Y tú sigues igual de bien con tu novio no ? -

- La verdad es que sí, tengo que admitir que he tenido mucha suerte en el amor - aunque no fue la intención de Bra, sus palabras fueron como una puñalada para su amigo.

- Espero que no sigáis con los mismos celos de siempre -

- Bueno... la verdad es que eso sigue siendo un problema. Yo confío plenamente en Goten, sé que él seria incapaz de engañarme. Pero aún así no puedo dejar de tener celos cada vez que lo veo con una chica -

- Y él, ¿ es celoso ? -

- La verdad es que sí, se pone histérico cuando me ve hablando con un chico. Y es un poco controlador, me llama continuamente para preguntarme dónde estoy. Pero yo sé que lo hace porque me quiere -

- ¿ Estas muy enamorada verdad ? - preguntó Sora con algo de pena, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

De repente a Bra le vino como un flash a la cabeza. Sora había sido su mejor amigo sí, pero también hubo cierta tensión sexual entre los dos. Y si no llega a ser por la honestidad de Sora, Bra se entrega a él feliz de la vida. La princesa no pensó en ello cuando se encontraron, cuando ella lo vio pensó en su mejor amigo, y no al que pudo haber sido su novio perfecto.

- B-bueno yo... - la princesa fue salvada por su madre, la cual anunció que la comida estaba lista desde las escaleras.

En la camara de gravedad...

Vegeta estaba concentrado en sus duros entrenamientos, pero fue interrumpido por la imagen de su mujer en la pantalla del intercomunicador.

- Vegeta la comida ya esta lista - informo la mujer del príncipe.

- Ahora voy - dijo el príncipe lanzado unas ultimas patadas al aire.

- A casi se me olvida, Vegeta hoy tenemos visita -

- ¿ Cómo que tenemos visita ?, ¿ se puede saber a quién has invitado ? - preguntó el príncipe algo molesto, pues a él no le hacían ninguna gracia las visitas.

- Yo no he invitado a nadie, tu hija a venido con un amigo suyo y se queda a comer -

El príncipe alzo una ceja al escuchar lo que había dicho su mujer. Bra nunca había invitado a ningún amigo, en todo caso a una amiga, pero a un chico jamas. A excepción del idiota de su novio claro.

- No me mires así, además vengo a advertirte que te comportes como es debido, tenemos invitados y no quiero que seas grosero -

Vegeta salio de la camara graverdad algo cabreado, y siguió a su mujer hasta la cocina. Todavía no había llegado nadie, así que el príncipe le preguntó a su mujer quién era el amigo de Bra. Bulma le explico que era un amigo de la infancia que se había marchado hace cuatro años y hasta ahora no se sabia nada de él. El príncipe no sabía nada de aquel chico, así que no le dio más importancia. De todas maneras, la princesa ya tenía novio, así que papá Vegeta no se preocupo por aquel chico desconocido.

En los pasillos de Capsule Corp, Trunks se encontró a su hermana junto con un joven que le pareció haberlo visto en algún sitió.

- Trunks, mira ¿ te acuerdas de Sora ? - preguntó sonriente Bra señalando a su amigo.

. Sora! vaya cuanto tiempo, ¿ has vuelto a la Capital del Oeste ? -

- Sí, ya he regresado y esta vez ya me instalo definitivamente - contestó Sora a la pregunta de Trunks.

- Se queda a comer con nosotros, y hablando de comer me esta entrenado un hambre. Vamos ya a la cocina - dicho esto la joven Briefs agarro del brazo a su amigo y se encamino hacia la cocina seguida por Trunks.

- Vaya huele muy bien mamá - exclamó la princesa al sentir el delicioso aroma - Papá - dijo la niña llamando la atención del príncipe - Este es mi amigo Sora -

- Encantado Señor - saludo el joven extendiendo su mano hacia Vegeta.

El príncipe se lo quedo mirando unos segundos, sí que lo había visto antes. Seguramente lo vería cuando iba a recoger a Bra al colegio, sólo que ahora estaba algo cambiado. Lo que no sabia era el nombre de aquel chico, Sora... sí lo había escuchado antes, y no sabia por qué pero ese chico no le caía demasiado bien.

Tras un codazo de Bulma, el príncipe estrecho su mano con la de Sora, pero de su boca sólo salio un gruñido de disgusto. A Sora no le sorprendió, pues recordaba el carácter del padre de su mejor amiga.

Los cinco se sentaron a comer, salieron temas de conversación bastante interesantes, la verdad Sora se estaba divirtiendo mucho, esa familia era muy peculiar pero a la vez muy divertida.

- Vaya señora Bulma, esta comida está deliciosa - dijo Sora mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca.

- Gracias Sora, pero anda... no me llames señora - algo que no soportaba Bulma era que la trataran como una abuela.

- Por cierto, esta tarde mi hermana y yo hemos quedado con nuestros amigos, te vienes con nosotros Sora ? - dijo Trunks.

- Bueno, esta bien no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde, me vendrá bien salir a tomar el aire -

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, Sora caía muy bien a los miembros de la familia Briefs, a excepción de cierto príncipe gruñón. Sora se quedo en la habitación de Bra junto con ella hasta la hora de la quedada. Bra estaba muy feliz de volver a tener a su mejor amigo a su lado, Sora sabia todos los secretos de Bra, se conocían a la perfección. Compartían los mismos gustos y las mismas aficiones. Ese buen rato que estaban pasando los mejores amigos llego a su fin, debido a que se hicieron las cinco de la tarde. Trunks, Bra y Sora se subieron en el nuevo coche del primogénito de Vegeta y emprendieron camino hacia el parque dónde habían quedado con el resto de la pandilla.

- Yo apuesto a que Trunks tarda menos de un año en pedirle matrimonio a Marron - decía Pan, que junto con Uub, Marron y Goten esperaban la llegada de los hermanos Briefs.

- Pan! que cosas dices - la rubia se sonrojo mucho debido al comentario de su amiga.

- No que va, estos están muy parados, apuesto a que antes se casan Goten y Bra - ahora hablaba Uub.

- Tienes razón, Tío Goten y Bra se casaran pronto, lo veo venir -

- Bueno pues ahora que lo decís la verdad que a mí sí que me gustaría casarme con Bra, pero ella todavía no esta preparada, y sinceramente yo tampoco -

- No les hagas caso Goten, todavía somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, ya nos llegara nuestro momento. Lo que pasa es que ellos nos tienen envidia porque nosotros tenemos unas parejas maravillosas, mientras ellos dos están más solos que la una - ahora la que picaba era Marron.

- Oye perdona que yo he estado con muchas mujeres, lo que pasa es que yo no soy dueño de una sola dama - se defendió el morenito.

- Sí claro... apuesto a que debes de ser el Don Juan de tu pueblo - dijo sarcástica la hija de la androide.

- Bueno ya esta bien, mirar por hay vienen Bra y Trunks - calmo las cosas la nieta de Mister Satán.

Para sorpresa de la pandilla, del coche no sólo bajaron Trunks y Bra, si no que también bajo otro chico que al parecer ninguno conocía muy bien. Goten vio como su novia se acercaba junto con ese chico, el cual le sonreía y le hablaba de vete a saber que.

- Hola chicos - saludo Bra a sus amigos - Hola cariño - saludo la princesa a su novio para a continuación darle un beso en los labios.

- Mirar este es un amigo de mi hermana, se viene con nosotros - informo Trunks después de saludar a sus amigos.

- Sí ¿ os acordáis de Sora ?, fue conmigo a la escuela, pero se marcho hace cuatro años y ahora a vuelto para quedarse, él y yo eramos los mejores amigos -

- Encantado de conoceros, soy Sora - se presento el chico.

- Ah sí, Bra a me había hablado de ti - dijo Pan recordando alguna vez a su amiga hablando sobre su mejor amigo.

- Encantada Sora, yo soy Marron - se presento la rubia.

- Y yo Uub -

Sora miro al ultimo chico que quedaba y que todavía no se había presentado, y que al parecer no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

- Tú debes de ser Goten, ¿ no ? -

- Sí, soy Goten el "novio" de Bra - se presento el hijo de Goku agarrando de la cintura a la princesa.

- Lo sé - dijo Sora como si nada - Bueno y ¿dónde tenéis pensado ir ? -

- Han abierto un nuevo Bar en el centro, teníamos pensado pasarnos por hay haber que tal - le contestó Uub.

- Oh bueno, esta bien -

- ¿ Tienes pensado algo mejor Sora ? - le preguntó Trunks.

- No es eso, sólo que se de que Bar habláis y no es para tanto. Si os apetece yo conozco un lugar que os va a encantar -

- ¿ En serio ?, ¿cual ? - preguntó la hija de Videl.

- Mejor vamos y lo veis con vuestros propios ojos -

- Esta bien, vámonos entonces - dijo Bra separándose de su novio.

Los siete chicos caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la puerta de un Bar increíblemente chulo. Entraron y el Bar era mejor por dentro que por fuera, todo era tope Fashion. Había una barra muy larga con unos taburetes muy raros al igual que las sillas y las mesas. Al fondo había una pista de baile, y un DJ pinchando la música que a ti te diera la gana. En otro lado había un billar y algunas maquinas de juegos, y el ambiente no estaba nada mal.

A los chicos les encantaron el lugar, Bra agarro del brazo a Sora y se lo llevo a la pista a bailar, no sin antes decirle a Goten que le pidiera un Gin Tonic. Su novio fue a la barra y se lo pidió, mirando de reojo a Bra y a su "amiguito". No iba a decirle nada porque sabia que le molestaban mucho sus celos, además de que no quería que pasara lo de la ultima vez, así que Goten decidió controlarse. Era normal que Bra quisiera estar con Sora, hacía cuatro años que no se veían.

Marron y Trunks también bailaban en la pista. Uub y Pan se fueron a jugar al billar, mientras Goten estaba en la barra observando a su novia bailando con Sora. Este ultimo fue un momento al baño, y justo entonces se le acerco un tipo a Bra.

- Oye preciosa, ¿ quieres bailar conmigo ? - el tipo era alto y rubio, debía de tener unos 22 años, era bastante guapete pero no se le veía muy buen chico.

- No lo siento, pero ya tengo con quién bailar - dijo algo incomoda la joven Briefs.

- Vamos, si yo se bailar muy bien, ¿ sabes lo que dicen ? que según uno baila así es en la cama -

Antes de que Bra le partiera la cara o lo hiciera el mismo Goten, Sora apareció detrás del chico y le dio un fuerte empujón.

- Perdona, pero no se le debe de hablar a sí a una dama -

- Y a ti que te pasa enclenque, fuera de aquí, esta chica se merece a un chico como yo que sepa hacerla gozar bien -

A cambio de ese comentario el chico recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula enviándolo directo al suelo.

- Ahora mueve tu culo de aquí y como te vuelva a ver cerca de ella te juro que no lo cuentas - Sora amenazo al chico.

El tipo se marcho de allí corriendo sujetandose la mandíbula y medio lloriqueando. Sora quedo bajo la atenta mirada de todo el bar, que en cuestión de segundos se dieron la vuelta para continuar con sus vidas. Goten se quedo allí de pie pasmado. Acababan de decirle eso a su novia y en vez de ir a defenderla él, la defiende su amigo dejándolo a él en ridículo.

- Vaya gracias Sora - agradeció la princesa.

- No hace falta que me des las gracias, era mi deber -

- No sabia que eras tan fuerte -

- Bueno... digamos que estos últimos años he mejorado un poco mi físico - dijo algo arrogante el chico.

La tarde transcurrió muy bien, los chicos se lo habían pasado bomba. Después de aquel bar fueron a cenar a una pizzeria que les recomiendo Sora y que por supuesto era genial. Bra estaba todo el rato con Sora, por lo tanto a Goten no le hizo ni puto caso. Este no dijo nada en todo el rato, al verlo así Uub decidió preguntar.

- ¿ Qué te pasa amigo ?, te noto raro -

- No me pasa nada - contestó simplemente el hijo de Goku.

- Oh vamos no mientas, si estás aquí muerto del asco - Uub dirijo una mirada hacia Bra y Sora, los cuales estaban muy felices hablando y riendo - ¿ No estarás celoso ? - preguntó Uub asombrado.

- Pues claro que lo estoy, Bra lleva toda la tarde con él, no se han separado ni un segundo, y a mí no me hace ni caso. Lo que pasa es que esto ya lo tengo hablado con Bra, y ya paso una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar -

- ¿ El qué ? -

- Pues hace años, cuando Bra y yo comencemos a salir yo tuve celos sin motivo de Sora, y por culpa de eso Bra y yo nos enfademos mucho. Tengo que reconocer que me pase, pero es que no lo pude evitar. Desde que paso eso siento muchos celos y sé que eso a Bra le molesta mucho, así que no le quiero decir nada -

- No seas tonto Goten, no tienes porqué sentir celos. Sora y Bra son muy amigos desde el colegio, o dime ¿ acaso ellos alguna vez fueron más que amigos ? -

- No, ellos sólo han sido amigos -

- Pues ya esta, no te agobies más hombre - intentaba animarlo el discípulo de Goku.

Se dio por terminada la tarde, y los amigos ya se estaban despidiendo.

- ¿ Y tú dónde vives Sora ? - preguntó la rubia.

- En la Capital del Oeste vivo con mis padres, pero tengo pensado pillarme un departamento para mí solo, necesito independencia -

- ¿ Quieres que te acerquemos Sora ? - se ofreció a llevarlo Trunks.

- No hace falta, vivo muy cerca -

- Esta bien, hasta entonces Sora - se despidió el joven Trunks, caminando hacia su coche.

Pan, Marron y Uub ya se habían marchado. Mientras Trunks esperaba en el coche, todavía Sora se despedia de Bra y Goten.

- Haber si nos vemos mañana Sora, todavía tenemos un montón de cosas que contarnos -

- Claro Bra, mañana te llamo y volvemos a quedar - esto ultimo no le gusto nada al novio de la princesa, así que no hizo más que morderse la lengua - Bueno Goten, espero volver a quedar contigo también -

- Claro Sora, cuando quieras repetimos - fingió amabilidad Goten.

- Hasta mañana entonces - Sora se acerco a Bra y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dedicándole una ultima mirada de triunfador a Goten.

Cuando el chico se fue, Goten se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero su novia lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

- Goten ¿ qué te pasa pasa ? - preguntó Bra haciendo que Goten se diera la vuelta para verla.

- Nada, a mí que me va a pasar - respondió Goten intentando sonar indiferente, pero fingió muy mal.

- ¿ No estarás celoso ? -

- ¿Yo? ¿coloso yo?, y por qué iba a estarlo si no me has dado ningún motivo - dijo Goten con algo de reproche.

- Goten no me lo puedo creer, estas celoso de Sora - ante estas palabras Goten sólo soltó un gruñido de disgusto - Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, no puedo creer que ahora estés celoso de mi mejor amigo, del cual hace casi cuatro años que no se nada de él -

- Bra - se oyó la voz de Trunks desde el coche -¿ te piensas quedar allí toda la noche ? -

- Ya voy Trunks - gritó Bra para que su hermano la escuchara, y después se dirigió a Goten - Mañana nos vemos - al decir esto la princesa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio, pero este ni se inmuto.

- Si tienes tiempo, recuerda que mañana has quedado con tu amiguito -

Bra se marcho hacia el coche de su hermano, intentando ignorar lo ultimo que había dicho su novio. Subió al auto de su hermano y junto con el se marcho a Capsule Corp.

**Segundo cap subido, que pasara con los celos de Goten, ¿ se calmaran ? o ¿ seguirán aumentando ? **

**Feling92, Sonia, mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, Rita-lost y Marirosy muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero vuestras opiniones acerca de Sora y Bra, besos!**


	3. Atracción

Los hermanos Briefs entraron en casa, encontrándose con sus padres sentados en el sofá sin hacer absolutamente nada. Se dieron la buenas noches y la princesa subió a su habitación. Bra se puso el pijama y se recosto en su cama, pretendía dormir como todas las noches, pero lo ocurrido esta tarde no la dejaba entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

-_ De verdad, a veces Goten se pone insoportable con sus celos. Además de que no tiene ningún motivo, Sora me ha demostrado esta tarde que sólo es mi mejor amigo, no ha dado señales de intentar nada conmigo. Pero mi novio esta paranoico, ve cosas donde no las hay. En fin no hay nada que hacer, pero yo mañana quedo con Sora le guste o no, haber si ahora por culpa de sus celos no voy ni a poder salir con mi mejor amigo _-y con estos pensamientos la princesa se quedo dormida.

Pasaron las horas, Bra ya hacía rato que había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Pero a diferencia de la otras noches, en las que Bra dormía tranquilamente, esta vez parecía asustada. La princesa no paraba de moverse, se resolvía entre las sábanas, he incluso hablaba en sueños. De repente la princesa comenzó a llorar y de golpe se despertó incorporándose en la cama. Miro hacia ambos lados de la habitación, se toco el rostro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas. Le había vuelto a pasar, desde hacía dos años que Bra no había vuelto a tener ninguna pesadilla con Baby.

La joven Briefs se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Con la mano temblorosa, consiguió beber un poco de agua. No entendía el porqué de aquella pesadilla, ella ya estaba totalmente recuperada de su trauma, ¿ por qué ahora esto ?. Cerro los ojos y un mal recuerdo le vino a la mente.

/ _- Eres tan hermosa - le dijo el Tsufur en tono simpático, pues su intención era confundirla, mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla para después bajar su mano hasta sus pechos -Que seria una lastima matarte -siguió en el mismo tono mientras aspiraba el aroma que emanaba la princesa y su mano bajaba por su abdomen -Pero luego me acuerdo de como los monos destruyeron mi planeta - ahora el Tsufur cambio su tono de voz a uno de furia, y metió su mano dentro de la falda de la chica -Y me entran unas ganas de asesinarte lentamente que ni te imaginas -le dijo en tono helado al tiempo que rompía las braguitas de Bra, para así poder acariciar la parte más intima de la princesa._

_La princesa se aterrorizo ante aquellas palabras, pues comprendió que el Tsufur pretendía violarla y después matarla. La princesa intento apartarlo, pero él Tsufur la tenía bien agarrada. Baby dejo de jugar con la parte intima de Bra, y sin dejar de sujetar a la princesa, tiro todo lo que había encima de una mesa de laboratorio para a continuación poner a Bra encima. Baby se posiciono encima de la chica y la agarro de las muñecas para impedir que lo separe de él. Dirigió su rostro hacia su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y a morderlo, provocando sonidos de disgusto y dolor por parte de Bra. Baby descendió sus besos hasta la parte de sus pechos, agarro con una sola mano ambas muñecas de Bra y con la otra le bajo el top para poder deleitarse con los pequeños pechos de la pequeña saiyan. Después de observarlos con lujuria, se acerco a ellos para lamerlos salvajemente. Bra intentaba hacer todo lo posible por librarse de aquel martirio, pero era imposible. Cuando la princesa creyó que por fin podría salvarse, ya que el Tsufur le había dejado las muñecas libres, intento empujarlo, pero Baby era mucho más fuerte que Bra y no consiguió nada. El Tsufur comenzó un recorrido por las piernas de la princesa para terminar remangandole la faldita y deleitarse con esa entrada aún intacta. Sin poder resistirse, el Tsufur estimulo la parte vulnerable de Bra y no tardo mucho en introducir un dedo dentro de la pequeña saiyan. Bra jadeo por el dolor al sentir un dedo dentro de ella, tenía que hacer algo rápido si no quería que ese Tsufur abusara de ella._

_- Mi padre te matara - consiguió decir esas palabras en un susurro la pequeña saiyan._

_Baby freno sus movimientos para a continuación sacar el dedo del interior de Bra. Miro a la chica con curiosidad y después comenzó a reír._

_- ¿ De verdad crees que podrá detenerme el inútil de tu padre ? - dicho esto, el Tsufur metió dos dedos en el interior de la chica. Bra medio sollozo por el dolor, pero se armo de valor y contestó._

_- Sí - dijo la pequeña de trece años con decisión - Mi padre te matara y también Goku, entre los dos te darán tu merecido y te extinguiras como tu maldita raza - de perdidos al río, Bra sabia que la iba a matar de todas maneras._

_El Tsufur se enfureció aún más, tenia unas ganas terribles de matarla pero no antes de terminar lo que había empezado. Primero la violaría hasta saciarse y luego la mataría de la peor manera posible. Baby le dedico una mirada de odio a Bra, con una mano agarro la cintura de la princesa para juntarla más a su cadera y la otra se la metió debajo del pantalón./_

Al recordar aquello a Bra se le cayó el vaso de cristal al suelo. Sin pretenderlo comenzó a llorar, no quería pero el recuerdo de aquel horrible día la atormentaba. Parecía que fue ayer cuando ese Tsufur intento violarla, creía que su trauma lo tenía más que superado, pero esa horrible pesadilla había revivido ese horrible recuerdo.

- ¿ Estás bien ? - preguntó una voz detrás de Bra, a pesar de que la conocía muy bien, en estos momentos la asusto - No quería asustare -

- No, no me has asustado papi - dijo la niña de espaldas a Vegeta para evitar que le viera las lágrimas.

- ¿ Y eso ? -

La princesa se dio cuenta de que se refería al vaso que se acababa de romper en el suelo, y sin darse la vuelta contestó.

- He venido a por un vaso de agua y se me ha caído al suelo, nada más - contestó Bra mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Nada más, ¿ estás segura ? - al príncipe no lo podía engañar, esa conexión que tenían padre hija nunca fallaba.

- Sí papá, tranquilo no me pasa nada - dijo Bra aparentando total normalidad.

Vegeta no se lo trago y se acerco a su hija, le dio la vuelta para poder verla y vio que estaba llorando. Bra miraba al suelo para evitar ver a su padre a la cara, pero este la cogió por el mentón, obligandola a mirarle.

- Princesa, ¿ qué te pasa ? - le preguntó el príncipe en ese tono suave que sólo utiliza cuando están solos.

- He tenido una pesadilla - el príncipe enseguida comprendió, y la abrazo instintivamente.

La princesa comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su padre, todo esto le recordaba aquellas noches que se pasaba en vela llorando y su padre la consolaba. Delante de él siempre fingía, le hacía creer que estaba bien para demostrarle que era toda una princesa, pero en ocasiones el fingir no bastaba para engañar al príncipe saiyan.

- Ya está princesa calmate, que yo voy a estar aquí para protegerte siempre, pase lo que pase yo nunca te voy a dejar - le decía el príncipe suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Bra no dijo nada, pero enseguida dejo de llorar. Estuvo un rato más abrazada a su padre, hasta que por fin se separo del abrazo. Vegeta miro esos preciosos ojos azules y con su pulgar aparto los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

- ¿ Estás mejor ? - la princesa asintió lentamente - Ahora vete a dormir, mañana tienes que madrugar -

- Esta bien papi -

Bra se encamino hacia su habitación algo más contenta, hablar con su padre siempre la tranquilizaba. La princesa camino por los pasillos de Capsule Corp hasta su habitación, sin saber que su padre la estaba observando en todo momento. Se recosto sobre su cama y cerro los ojos dispuesta a volverse a dormir, pero con la esperanza de no volver a soñar lo mismo. Vegeta estaba en el marco de la puerta, observando como su princesa dormía. Sigilosamente se acerco a Bra y sin que se diera cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le acaricio un poco el cabello y en un imperceptible susurro le dijo.

- Buenas noches princesa - dicho esto, Vegeta se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo cuando pasaba por el marco escucho la voz de su hija.

- Gracias -

)()()(

A la mañana siguiente, Bra se despertó más tranquila. Intento no pensar en la horrible pesadilla, así que decidió tener la mente ocupada todo el día. Mientras se daba una ducha, pensaba en todo lo que iba a hacer hoy. Primero iría al Orange Star High School, después charlaría un rato con su amiga Pan, se marcharía a comer, entrenaría un par de horas, quedaría con Sora y después con Goten.

La princesa bajo a desayunar con mejores ánimos, le dio un beso a la mejilla a su papi, le dio los buenos días a su madre y hermano, desayuno y se marcho rápidamente al instituto. Llegaba un poco tarde, todos los alumnos ya habían entrado en clase. Por los pasillos del centro de estudios sólo se podía ver a una joven de pelo azul corriendo a toda velocidad con unos cuantos libros y carpetas entre sus brazos. Pero al girar la esquina... cata pum. Se choco con alguien y todo lo que llevaba encima incluido ella misma se cayeron al suelo.

- Oye puedes mirar por donde... vas - la princesa levanto la mirada y se encontró con su mejor amigos riéndose de ella.

- Quizás la que tendrías que mirar eres tú, ultimamente te se va cayendo todo - dijo divertido Sora, pero esta vez si que la ayudo a recoger sus cosas.

- Pero Sora ¿ que haces aquí ? - preguntó Bra mientras amontonaba sus libros.

- Yo también estudio ¿ recuerdas ?, y por si no lo sabías, vamos a la misma clase y por lo que veo también los dos llegamos tarde - dijo Sora mientras se ponía en pie y le entregaba sus pertenencias a Bra.

- Que bien! - exclamó la princesa feliz - Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos - los dos emprendieron camino hacia clase.

- Sí, pero antes de voy a dar un consejo -

- ¿ Cual ? - preguntó Bra intrigada.

- A partir de ahora, siempre lleva tu mochila -

- Seras... - Sora comenzó a reírse y Bra comenzó a pegarle - Encima que es por tu culpa -

- ¿ Mi culpa ?, perdona pero la que no mira por donde va eres tú - siguió picando el chico.

- Ahora veras Sora - dicho esto, Bra tiro todas sus cosas al suelo y se le subió a la espalda como si montara a caballito.

- Hay Bra... eso no vale - Sora lucho por quitarsela de encima y al final lo consiguió.

- Toma esto - Sora abrió una fuente de agua que había en medio del pasillo y apunto a Bra, empapándola por completo.

- Ah, mira como me has puesto - dijo Bra admirando lo que Sora había echo con ella.

- Que, ¿ hace fresquito ? - se burlo su amigo.

Bra se enfureció, apreto los puños de rabia, después los relajo. Cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, abrió sus preciosos ojos azules dejando ver una mirada traviesa y malvada a la vez.

- ¿ Q-que vas hacer ? - temeroso, Sora comenzó a retroceder.

Bra soltó una risilla y extendió su mano hacia la fuente de agua, se concentro unos minutos y de repente el agua salio disparada hacia Sora, empapándolo a él más que a Bra, esta ahora mismo se estaba descojonando. Sora miro su vestuario empapado, y después le dirigió una mirada de odio a Bra. La chica comenzó a reir más fuerte, pero Sora se acerco a ella peligrosamente manteniendo esa mirada penetrante.

- ¿ S-sora que haces ? - ahora la que retrocedía era la princesa. El chico no contestó, simplemente avanzó más hacia ella - Sora ni se te ocurra -

Pero su amigo no le hizo ni caso y se lanzo encima de ella. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Sora encima de Bra, mientras el chico no paraba de hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

- Para... para Sora... por favor - decía la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

- ¿ Te rindes ? - le preguntó sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

- No... pero para... por favor... no puedo... más - la princesa iba a estallar de tanto reír.

- Simplemente tienes que decir " me rindo " y te dejo en paz -

- ...Jamas... - consiguió decir Bra entre risa y risa.

- Tú misma - Sora aumentó el ritmo de sus cosquillas hasta que a Bra no le quedo más remedio que rendirse si no quería morir de un ataque de risa.

- Esta bien... me rindo... - Sora se quito de encima de Bra y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Ves que fácil - se burló su amigo.

Bra se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda, soltando su clásico - Hmp - heredado de su padre. Sora miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 9:15 y ellos entraban a las 8:30.

- Vaya, mira la hora que es Bra - le dijo Sora enseñándole su reloj.

- Ah, pero que tarde, se nos va a caer el pelo - la princesa se agobió mucho pero su amigo la tranquilizó.

- Bueno, ya nos hemos perdido toda una clase, para que vamos a ir a las demás, sería hacer un feo -

- ¿ A que te refieres Sora ? -

- Digo que está mal ir a las otras clases, si nos hemos perdido la primera -

- ¿ Te refieres a no ir a clase en todo el día ? -

- Exacto, hoy han inaugurado un nuevo parque de atracciones no muy lejos de aquí... -

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato con una mirada divertida. Bra recogió sus libros y carpetas y se dirigió a su taquilla, donde guardo todas sus pertenencias. Cuando termino de guardar todo, agarro del brazo a Sora y ambos se fueron muy felices al nuevo parque de atracciones. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que no pasara ningún profesor por los pasillos, de ser así los hubieran mandado al despacho del Director.

Sora y Bra no tardaron mucho en llegar al grandioso parque, era increíble y estaba lleno de gente. No sabían ni por donde empezar, cientos y cientos de atracciones para subir y no sabían cual elegir primero. Había unas cuantas atracciones que eran demasiado altas, incluso daban miedo. Pero a estos cabecita loca no les importaba. Después de proponer decenas de atracciones cada uno, decidieron empezar por la montaña rusa. Al principio comenzó suave, hasta que pillaron la primera bajada y comenzaron a gritar de diversión. Después se subieron a la casa del terror, se sentaron en un vagón para dos personas y entraron en un sitió bastante oscuro, de donde comenzaron a salir muñecos gritando. Bra se asusto un par de veces, ya que los muñecos no avisaban. Pero cuando lo paso peor fue cuando un hombre de verdad disfrazado del malo de la Matanza de Texas con una motosierra en la mano comenzó a perseguirles. Bra gritó al verlo y se abrazo a su mejor amigo, este pareció muy satisfecho y prefirió no burlarse, no vaya a ser que Bra se separe de él por su orgullo. Después se subieron a un montón de atracciones, también jugaron a muchos puestos. Sora le gano un peluche enorme a Bra, y después se compraron un algodón de azúcar cada uno.

- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien Sora, te aseguro que esto es mejor que ir a clase - dijo Bra antes de comer un poco de su algodón de azúcar.

- Tengo que reconocer que para hacer planes soy un crack - dijo el chico con algo de arrogancia - Anda, mira allí hacen fotos, vamos a hacernos una -

No se hicieron una foto, si no 10, cinco para cada uno. Se hicieron fotos poniendo caras junto con el peluche de Bra, otras comiendo el algodón de azúcar, y otra en la que Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bra y esta salio sonrojada. Después de hacerse un repertorio de fotos, Bra se quiso montar a una ultima atracción.

- Sora mira, la noria, yo quiero montarme a la noria, anda vamos - le rogó la princesa.

- Esta bien, es un poco aburrido pero las vistas son fantásticas -

Los mejores amigos se subieron a la noria, y una vez arriba Bra contemplo las maravillosas vistas que ofrecía dicha atracción.

- Has visto Sora, desde aquí la gente sólo son puntos minúsculos - dijo Bra maravillada.

- Es lo bueno que tiene esto - contestó sin mucho interés el joven, pues su mente estaba en otra parte.

Sora contemplaba la hermosa figura de Bra, ese cuerpo era único, no poseía ninguna imperfección. Su princesa era perfecta de la cabeza a los pies. Su rostro angelical y su cuerpo de pecado eran una combinación única. El chico no se resistía más, y estar ellos dos solos en lo alto de una noria no le ayudaba mucho con su problema. Sora se puso en pie, y se acerco lentamente a Bra. La chica estaba de espaldas a él, y no se dio cuenta de su acercamiento hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su cintura.

- Magnifico, ¿ verdad ? -

- He, sí - Bra se puso algo nerviosa cuando su piel tuvo contacto con la mano de Sora.

Con la mano que tenía sobre su cintura, Sora movió a Bra y la hizo voltear hacia él. La chica no lo miro a los ojos, tenía la sensación de que si los miraba iba a hacer una locura, y quería evitarlo a toda costa. El chico la pego un poco más a su cuerpo, y alzo el mentón de Bra con un dedo. El contacto visual se produjo, era como si hubieran saltado chispas. Pero ninguno se movía, ninguno hacía nada. Sora decidió avanzar, y comenzó a acercarse a Bra lentamente. La princesa miro fijamente a los ojos de su amigo, mientras sus labios se acercaban más y más, hasta que de repente... Bra volteo el rostro y se separo de su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa ¿ no ?, son casi la una - dijo Bra super nerviosa.

- Sí, tienes razón, es hora de volver a casa - dijo el chico aguantandose las ganas de reír, no había conseguido el beso pero al menos Bra se había puesto muy nerviosa.

)()()(

En la entrada del Orange Star High School se encontraba Goten con una bolsa en la mano. Estuvo toda la noche pensando, y llego a la conclusión de que se había pasado. Era normal el comportamiento de Bra hacia Sora, así que para pedirle disculpas, hizo lo que hacía siempre, le compro una joya cara y así seguro que lo personaría. Comenzaron a salir los alumnos, y de lejos Pan diviso a su tío.

- Tío Goten, ¿ qué haces tú aquí ? -

- He venido a pedirle perdón a Bra, ayer me puse celoso de Sora y le he comprado esto para que me perdone - le explicó Goten enseñándole la bolsa que tenía a la mano.

- Otra vez Tío Goten... - Pan estaba al tanto de los celos de su tío - Bueno y ¿ que le has comprado ? -

- Una pulsera de plata, en la inscripción pone " Para la princesa que me robo el corazón " -

- ¿ Y no es poco soso ? -

- ¿ Y que quieres que ponga ? -

- No sé, algo más romántico por ejemplo... a por cierto, creo que Bra no ha venido a clase -

- ¿ Qué ? -

- Bueno, no estoy segura, pero no al he visto en el recreo ni en ninguna parte - le respondió su sobrina.

Justo en ese momento, se acercaban Sora y Bra que venían del parque de atracciones. La princesa iba agarrada del brazo de Sora, y en el otro brazo sostenía el enorme peluche que su amigo le había conseguido. Goten se quedo mudo al ver a su novia con Sora, y Pan pensó " que cagada ". Bra estaba muy concentrada riendo junto con su mejor amigo, y hasta que no llegaron justo enfrente de Goten, la princesa no se dio ni cuenta.

- Hola G-goten - dijo sorprendida la princesa.

- Bueno Bra, como tu novio a venido a buscarte yo mejor me voy solo a casa, hasta otra princesa - Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bra.

- A-adiós Sora - dijo abochornada la princesa.

- Hasta luego chicos - se despidió el joven de Goten y Pan.

- Adiós - por supuesto sólo contestó Pan - Bueno... yo mejor hos dejo solos para que habléis de vuestras cosas, ya si eso nos vemos luego, adiós -

Pan se marcho de allí dejando solos a Goten y Bra. La princesa quería hablar, pero no le salían las palabras exactas para contarle a su novio lo que paso.

Supongo que quieres una explicación - Goten no respondió, a lo que Bra decidió continuar - Me explico, resulta que he llegado tarde esta mañana, y por los pasillos me choque con Sora, entonces empecemos a jugar, nos tiremos agua... en fin que se hizo más tarde. Entonces a Sora se le ocurrió la idea de ir al nuevo parque de atracciones que han abierto aquí al lado, y pues yo acepte -

- Ha muy bien, te pasas toda la mañana a solas con él y yo por supuesto no me puedo enfadar porque entonces te enfadarías y me dirías que soy celoso. Te da un beso cada vez que se despide de ti, y yo no me puedo enfadar porque dirías que soy celoso, te llama princesa y yo me tengo que callar porque si no, soy un celoso -

- Goten, bueno quizás tengas algún motivo pero... -

- ¿ Algún motivo ? - dijo incrédulo el joven Son - Bra, has faltado a clase para marcharte con él al parque de atracciones -

- Tampoco es tan grave, sólo he ido al parque de atracciones con mi mejor amigo, nada más - intento defenderse la princesa.

- Mira Bra... haz lo que quieras - Goten le entrego la bolsa que tenía en la mano y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de hay.

- Goten espera - este paro y Bra se puso delante de él y lo besó - Goten mi amor, siento mucho si te ha molestado, pero... - Goten la separo de él bruscamente.

- Bra yo te quiero, pero estoy harto de ser un imbécil, si quieres estar con ese, vete y haz lo que te de la gana, pero a mí dejame tranquilo -

La princesa vio como su novio se alejaba de ella, miro la bolsa que le había dado Goten y saco una cajita. La abrió y al momento se llevo una mano a la boca, era una pulsera preciosa con una inscripción y todo " Para la princesa que me robo el corazón ".

**Jeje más celos, más celos. Comienza a darme penita el pobre Goten, pero Sora también se la merece, lleva cuatro años esperando su momento. Y Baby... esta en camino, pronto la princesa se encontrara con el Tsufur.**

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, Sonia y Bra-princess gracias por vuestros reviews, animan mucho !**

**Ah y felices fiestas a todos !**


	4. Extraña reconciliación

En un departamento de la Ciudad del Oeste, un joven de cabellos alborotados recibía su nuevo hogar para él solito.

- Aquí tiene, estas son las llaves del domicilio - el de la inmobiliaria le entrego a Sora dicho objeto.

- Muchas gracias - Sora miro con ilusión su nuevo juego de llaves.

- Pues nada, ya esta todo, que disfrute de su nueva vivienda - se despidió el hombre.

Sora se dio un paseo por su nuevo hogar, admirando su nueva adquisición. Todavía no tenía los 18 y ya se había independizado. Su departamento estaba muy bien decorado, tenía dos habitaciones y un baño, cocina americana y un salón muy amplio. No estaba nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que era para él solito.

Ya sólo le quedaba una cosa para ser completamente feliz, ya que su felicidad dependía de una joven de cabello azul. Sora se dirigió hacia su nuevo dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y se saco el colgante que tenía en el cuello escondido debajo de su camiseta. No lo llevaba a la vista desde que volvió a la Ciudad del Oeste, ya que en el interior de ese colgante escondía una preciada foto. Sora abrió su colgante, para poder contemplar la hermosa fotografia que escondía. La imagen era pequeña, sólo se podía ver la cara de Bra. Era de cuando iban a la escuela, Bra tenía trece años cuando Sora le hizo esa foto, desde entonces siempre la lleva encima.

Sin saberlo, el joven Sora estaba siendo observado desde la profundidades del espacio...

- Así que nuestro chico se nos ha enamorado ¿no? - dijo un hombre con una tunica negra hasta los pies, y una capucha que impedía ver su rostro.

- Eso parece..., ¿ y sabes qué ?, eso nos conviene - hablo otro hombre que iba vestido igual que el anterior.

- Sí..., pero al parecer la chica ya tiene novio, eso nos fastidia - volvió a hablar el primero.

- Entonces habrá que destruir esa relación, recuerda que nuestro propósito es la felicidad de nuestro querido Sora - dicho esto, los dos hombres comenzaron a reír como locos.

)()()(

- ¿ Hijo no vas a cenar ? - le preguntó Chichi a su hijo menor.

- No mamá, no tengo hambre, me voy a dormir ya - le respondió sin animo Goten.

- ¿ Tan pronto ?, ¿ Goten, te ocurre algo ? -

- No me pasa nada, sólo es que tengo sueño, nada más - dicho esto, Goten se marcho a su habitación.

El segundo hijo de Goku se quito la camiseta y se recosto en su cama, llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a lo que vio esta mañana. La imagen de Bra y Sora no se le marchaba de la cabeza. Y ni siquiera su novia le ha llamado para darle una explicación, desde que la vio a la salida del Orange Star High School no la ha vuelto a ver. Estaba claro que ya no le importaba, ese Sora había acaparado toda la atención de su novia.

Cerro los ojos, sumergiendose en los preciosos momentos que había vivido junto con su princesa. Habían sido la pareja más envidiada de el instituto de Bra. Estaba seguro de que superarían esta mala etapa, pero también estaba seguro de que Sora le iba a traer muchos problemas en su relación.

Cuando el joven Son abrió los ojos, se llevo una sorpresa, justo delante de él, estaba su princesa sentada en un mueble. Al parecer la princesa estaba escondiendo su Ki, ya que Goten no se dio ni cuenta de que Bra estaba en su habitación. Goten se incorporo en la cama, sin dejar de mirar esos diamantes azules que ahora mismo lo miraban directamente a los ojos. Bra al igual que su padre, había aprendido a no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, justo como estaba haciendo ahora. Goten por su parte mostraba una expresión bastante seria, y algo molesta.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí ? - preguntó Goten en un tono molesto.

Bra no respondió enseguida, se quedo mirando como Goten se ponía en pie, y al verlo ella hizo lo mismo. Se acerco a él a paso decidido, y sin previo aviso se apodero de sus labios. Algo que a Bra se le daba muy bien, era hacer que Goten perdiera toda razón de ser. El joven Son no quería corresponder al beso, pero cuando Bra hundió su lengua en el interior de su boca, a Goten no le quedo más remedio que agarrarla de la cintura y corresponderle como es debido.

- He venido a darte las gracias por el regalo - le dijo Bra cuando se separo del beso para coger aire, y le enseño la muñeca para mostrarle el regalo.

- ¿ Y no has venido por nada más ? - preguntó el chico después de robarle un beso.

- También he venido para disculparme - dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo, y es que odiaba tener que humillarse.

- Disculparte, ¿ por qué ? - siguió él con la tortura.

- Goten no hagas las cosas más difíciles todavía, sabes que odio disculparme. Que conste que lo hago sólo porque eres tú, y te quiero -

- Bueno, está bien, disculpas aceptadas - dijo Goten más contento y robándole otro beso.

- Además... yo también tengo un regalo para ti - dijo Bra mientras paseaba un dedito por el pecho desnudo de Goten.

- ¿ Y cual es ? -

- Veras, esta tarde le he pedido a Pan que viniera conmigo a casa, para decirle a mis padres que hoy me quedaba a dormir a casa de tu hermano - le dijo en tono pícaro la princesa.

- Ah, me parece muy bien Bra. ¿ Pero eso que tiene que ver ? - a Bra le salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, definitivamente su novio era un cabeza de chorlito.

- Goten, es mentira, lo de Pan es una excusa para quedarme a dormir contigo, tonto - dijo Bra divertida por la estupidez de su novio.

- ¿ En serio ? - dijo ilusionadito en hijo de Goku, a lo que Bra asintió - Genial, por fin voy a poder dormir junto con mi princesa - Goten le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia.

- Ah y por tu padre no te preocupes, estoy escondiendo muy bien mi Ki -

- No, si de lo que nos tenemos que preocupar, es de lo que te voy a hacer gritar esta noche - le dijo Goten sensualmente.

Bra le dio un apasionado beso a su novio, mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia la cama. Goten se dejo caer de espaldas, con Bra encima de él. Ésta comenzó a besarle el cuello y darle suaves mordisquitos. Goten subió sus manos por la espalda de Bra, llevándose en su camino el top que Bra llevaba puesto. El joven Son, le bajo un tirante del sujetador, pero no se lo quito, ya que antes de perder la cabeza quería hablar de algo importante con ella.

- Bra, Bra espera un momento - le dijo Goten mientras se la quitaba de encima.

- ¿ Qué ocurre ? - preguntó extrañada la princesa mientras se subía el tirante que Goten le había bajado.

- Antes de que hagamos el amor, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo -

- ¿ De que se trata ? -

- Es sobre Sora - la princesa puso una cara de pocos amigos al escuchar aquello - Bra, yo sé que él es tu mejor amigo, pero quiero que comprendas que es muy difícil para mí verte con él siempre y tan contenta. Ayer me dejaste solo toda la tarde, mientras tú te divertías con tu amigo... -

- Y que quieres, ¿ que deje de ver a Sora ? - dijo molesta la joven de cabello azul

- No - contestó Goten seriamente - Pero si te voy a pedir que me digas siempre cuando has estado con él, ya sea antes o después -

- Claro... y por qué no me pones un chip localizador y así me tienes más controlada - dijo cabreada la princesa.

- Bra... te voy a recordar algo. Hace tres años, fui al cumpleaños de Pares sin decirte nada, porque no me pareció importante. Pero cuando tú te enteraste, te pusiste echa una furia y me prohibiste que volviera a ver a Pares. Y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver más -

Goten tenía razón, Bra recordó el ataque de celos que le entro cuando se entero de que Goten había estado en el cumpleaños de su ex-novia. El chico dejo de contestarle a las llamadas, hasta que por fin cortaron la comunicación, y ya no se volvieron a ver nunca, y todo por sus celos. Y es que Goten era muy celoso, pero a decir verdad Bra era igual de celosa, o incluso más.

- Princesa, yo no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ver a Sora, sólo te pido que me mantengas informado, me da igual si me lo dices antes o después de quedar con él, pero no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, ¿ vale ? - le dijo Goten en tono suave, atrapando la cara de su princesa entre sus manos.

- Esta bien Goten, a partir de ahora te voy a decir siempre cuando he quedado con Sora -

- ¿ Hoy te has vuelto a ver con él ? - preguntó Goten con los ojos achicados.

- No, desde esta mañana no. Me ha llamado esta tarde para que lo acompañara a ver su nuevo departamento, pero yo le he dicho que no, porque tenia que preparar todo el paripé con Pan, para que mis padres me dejaran dormir fuera esta noche - le informo su novia, y después le dio un largo beso en los labios - ¿ Podemos seguir ? -

- Claro - le respondió Goten.

El joven Son agarro a Bra de la cintura y la puso debajo de él. Mientras su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de Bra, Goten comenzó a quitarle la minifalda que llevaba puesta. Cuando por fin se deshizo de la prenda, la lanzó a un lado de la cama, y comenzó a amasar con la mano izquierda uno de los pechos de Bra.

- Perdoname por mis celos Bra - le decía Goten mientras le besaba el cuello - Ya sé que no tengo porqué sentir celos de Sora, si ni siquiera habéis sido novios - al escuchar eso, la princesa dejo de acariciar la espalda de su novio, sin embargo Goten no dejo de besarla - Soy un tonto, Sora sólo es tu amigo, y yo confío plenamente en ti, sé perfectamente que entre vosotros nunca pasara nada -

Bra se sintió muy culpable al escuchar lo que le dijo su novio. Se había callado lo que paso con Sora cuatro años, jamas le dijo que entre ellos hubo algo más que una simple amistad. Así que creyó conveniente decírselo cuanto antes. Ahora que Sora había vuelto, todo era diferente, y Bra no quería que Goten se enterara por otras personas.

- Goten, espero un momento, tengo que decirte algo - dijo la princesa en un tono algo preocupado, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿ Qué pasa Bra ? -

- Goten... no quiero que te enfades ni digas nada, sólo quiero informarte, lo que paso ya quedo en el pasado, así que una vez que te lo diga vamos a seguir sin más interrupciones ¿ vale ? -

- Está bien, como quiera princesa, pero dilo ya -

- Veras Goten... hace cuatro años, cuando comencemos a salir... tú y yo nos peleamos porque tú tuviste celos de Sora, ¿ recuerdas ? -

- Sí -

- Pues veras, tú y yo nos peleemos, y después yo creí que me estabas engañando con Pares... bueno por una cosa y por otra, estuve a punto de acostarme con Sora -

Goten no dijo, sólo miro a su novia sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Bra al ver que su novio no decía ni hacía nada, decidió explicarse.

- Sora me beso cuando tú y yo nos peleemos, pero no paso nada más, sólo fue un beso. Pero después, yo creí que me estabas engañando con Pares y pues yo... quería vengarme, así que fui a casa de Sora y le bese, y bueno... pues eso, que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor - Goten seguía igual, sólo la observaba sin decir nada - Pero resulta que Sora sabía la verdad, así que antes de que hiciéramos algo de lo que nos pudiéramos arrepentir, él me contó toda la verdad. Goten, si te cuento esto es para que veas lo honestidad de Sora, él podría haberse acostado conmigo, pero decidió contarme la verdad -

Bra se preocupo mucho por su novio, ya que este no hacía absolutamente nada. Su músculos faciales ni se inmutaron, él simplemente la miraba.

- Goten di algo por Dios - la princesa estaba muy angustiada, ya que su novio no hacía nada.

- Tranquila princesa, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, no me importa - dijo Goten con total tranquilidad.

- ¿ En serio ? - dijo Bra sin poder creer lo que había dicho su novio.

- De verdad princesa, tú tranquila, yo confío en ti, y sé que serias incapaz de engañarme, y ahora que me has contado todo esto, también confío en Sora -

- Vaya Goten, me dejas a cuadros, yo pensé... Si es que tengo al mejor novio del mundo - dicho esto la princesa se le abalanzo encima y comenzó a besarlo - Te amo... te amo... te amo...- le decía entre beso y beso.

Goten ahora se dejo llevar por las caricias de su novia, aunque en realidad de lo que tenía ganas ahora, era de partirle la cara a cierto chico. En cambio, él quiso demostrarle a Bra quién podía ser más honesto de los dos, sabía que discutir algo que paso hace cuatro años, no llevaría a ninguna parte, así que decidió callarse y dejarse llevar. Claro... tomaría medidas respecto a lo de Sora.

El joven Son dejo sus malos pensamientos a un lado cuando sintió la traviesa mano de su novia colarse dentro de sus pantalones. Ese contacto provoco que el miembro de Goten reaccionara notablemente. La princesa dejo de masturbar el miembro de su novio, para poder desabrochar el botón del pantalón, una vez conseguido le bajo la cremallera y entonces... alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Hijo, ¿ puedo pasar ? - preguntó Chichi con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Mierda, mi madre - dijo Goten en tono bajito.

- Joder... ¿ y ahora qué ? - dijo su novia desesperada, y en ropa interior.

- He mamá, ¿ quieres algo ? - le dijo Goten a su madre, en un tono de voz algo... excitado, mientras le decía a Bra que se escondiera debajo de la cama.

- Vengo a ver como estás, me has dejado preocupada - y sin previo aviso, Chichi entró en la habitación.

Goten aprovecho que su madre estaba de espaldas a él cerrando la puerta, y así pudo ponerse la almohada sobre su regazo. Y es que la erección de Goten se dejaba ver.

- Hijo, vamos soy tu madre, cuéntame que te ocurre - le decía Chichi al tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hijo.

- Hem, mamá no me... ocurre nada - al pobre chico le costaba hablar, y no dejaba de apretar la almohada hacia abajo.

- Pues yo no te veo bien, dime ¿ te has peleado con Bra ? -

- N-no, no que va - Goten cerro los ojos, se notaba dolor en su rostro.

- Goten no me mientas, tienes muy mala cara, estas colorado y todo, seguro que tienes fiebre - la mujer se acerco a su hijo y puso una mano sobre su frente - Uy, si estás ardiendo, voy a por el termómetro - claro Goten estaba ardiendo, pero no precisamente de fiebre...

- Mamá, que estoy bien joder - Goten elevo un poco su tono de voz, asustando un poco a su madre - Perdón mamá, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero de verdad que estoy bien, sólo necesito dormir un poco - dijo Goten más calmado.

- Como quieras hijo, buenas noches - dicho esto, Chichi salio de la habitación.

Cuando su madre cerro la puerta, Goten soltó un suspiro de alivio, y Bra salio de debajo de la cama estallando en risas.

- Por un pelo - dijo la chica sin parar de reír - Si te hubieras visto, lo has debido de pasar muy mal - Bra volvió a reír con más fuerza.

- Oye, que esto - dijo Goten señalando su erección - es culpa tuya -

- Entonces supongo que tendré que remediarlo - dijo Bra sensualmente.

Sobran las palabras, Bra arreglo el problemilla de Goten. Después de satisfacerlo a él, le toco el turno a ella. Bra ahora estaba tumbada en la cama, sólo podía ver la cabeza de Goten entre sus piernas. La princesa tenía que morder la almohada para no gritar, mientras le resolvía el pelo a su novio. Pero paso algo que la asusto, cuando Goten termino su tarea y la besó en los labios, ya no veía a Goten, si no a Sora. La princesa cerro los ojos con fuerza y volvió a ver la realidad.

El joven Son la agarro de las caderas y empujo dentro de ella. La princesa cerro los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Paseo sus manos por la espalda de su novio, mientras este la besaba. Pero cuando abrió los ojos volvió a ver a Sora, la princesa sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, pero la imagen no se le iba. Ahora mismo para ella, era Sora el que la estaba penetrando.

Goten besaba el cuello de Bra, mientras afirmaba sus caderas contra él para tener un mejor acceso. Por su parte Bra comenzó a gemir más fuerte, pero realidad no sabía por qué se había excitado tanto. La princesa cerro los y ya no le importo si estaba fantaseando con Sora. Bra estaba disfrutando como nunca de las embestidas de su novio, el cual no dejaba de besarla en ningún momento para callar sus gritos.

- Ah... So... sigue... por favor...no pares - dijo Bra corrigiendo su error, un poco más y se le escapa el nombre se su fantasía.

Bra sólo se limito a gemir, sin decir en ningún momento el nombre de su novio. Pues la princesa tenía miedo de equivocarse, ya que estuvo todo el rato pensando que con quién hacía el amor era con Sora.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Goten abrazo fuertemente a su novia, después de tanto tiempo por fin podría estar con ella toda la noche. La abrazo cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Todavía no me puedo creer que vayamos a dormir juntos - dijo Goten con algo de ilusión.

- Sí... que bien - Bra estaba muy procupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, que no le dio importancia a dormir con su novio.

- Princesa, soy tan feliz, no sé que haría sin yo sin ti - al escuchar eso, Bra se puso peor - Te amo tanto -

La princesa no le contestó como hacía siempre, simplemente se limito a inclinar el rostro para verlo a la cara y le sonrió. Goten le dio un beso de buenas noches y se durmió abrazado a su princesa que estaba recostada en su pecho. Bra por su parte no pudo dormirse enseguida, su conciencia no estaba tranquila. Esos besos que le había dado, esas caricias, esos gemidos y gritos eran falsos. Ella había disfrutado y había correspondido pensando que estaba haciendo el amor con su mejor amigo.

Acababa de fantasear con Sora...

**En estos momentos estoy escribiendo dos Fics a la vez, éste y " Algo nuevo en la familia" la verdad no creí que me pondría a escribir dos a la vez, pero la idea se me paso por la cabeza y me lancé. Ya sé que dos no es mucho, pero a mí me gusta actualizar seguido, por eso voy a tener que retrasar mi idea de corregir el Fic " Bra es poseida " si os fijáis hasta el titulo está mal escrito, por eso me gustaría corregirlo, pero hasta que no acabe uno de los dos Fics ( supongo sera el otro, no éste ) no podré corregirlo, además de que son catorce capítulos. Pero aseguro que lo corregiré.**

**Y ahora viene una pregunta. Vosotros que creéis: Bra caerá con Sora ¿ sí ?, ¿ no ?. Espero vuestras respuestas, muchas gracias por reviews.**


	5. El regreso

Se presentó la mañana en el Monte Paoz. En la casa de los Son, Goku y Chichi se habían despertado hace rato, ahora mismo estaban en la cocina desayunando.

- Goku, ve a despertar a Goten - le dijo su mujer mientras servía el desayuno en la mesa.

- Pero Chichi, tengo mucha hambre - protestó el saiyan.

- Sólo es un momento Goku -

- Además todavía es pronto, son las ocho y media, dejalo dormir un poco más, no tiene nada que hacer -

Goku creyó que con eso era suficiente para convencer a su esposa, sin embargo su mujer le dedico una mirada asesina y le dijo en un tono helado.

- Ve ahora mismo a despertar a tu hijo, si quieres volver a ver tu desayuno -

- Ya voy, ya voy - se apresuro a decir Goku.

En la habitación de Goten, Bra seguía dormida en el pecho de su novio, mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo gentilmente. Dormida, su princesa era incluso más bonita, parecía un ángel.

- Hijo, el desayuno esta... - Goku abrió la puerta sin avisar, y se quedo mudo al ver que su hijo estaba acompañado.

Goten poso el dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicándole a su padre que se callara. No quería que su princesa despertara de esa manera. Goku algo apenado, salió de la habitación con cuidado, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando su padre se marcho de su habitación, Goten volvió a acariciar a su novia, paseando su mano por su rostro. Bra comenzó a despertarse, y lo primero que vio fue ese par de ojos negros azabache mirándola detenidamente.

- Buenos días princesa - por fin Goten pudo despertar junto con su princesa.

- Buenos días - dijo perezosamente Bra después de recibir un tierno beso por parte de su novio.

- Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo - dijo Goten mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía su pantalón.

El joven Son salió de la habitación, dejando a Bra estirándose sobre la cama. La princesa aprovecho para ponerse su ropa interior, y después se volvió a acostar en la cama. Abrazo la almohada mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche. Mientras Goten estaba en la cocina, poniendo alimentos sobre una bandeja.

- ¿ Qué haces hijo ? - preguntó extrañada Chichi de ver como Goten no se sentaba a desayunar.

- Me llevo el desayuno a la cama - contestó simplemente él.

- Vaya... si que tienes hambre - dijo la mujer observando como su hijo se llevaba de todo.

- Hem, sí, estoy hambriento, debe de ser porque ayer no cene - dicho esto, el joven se marcho a su habitación con la bandeja a rebosar.

- ¿ De que te ríes Goku ? - preguntó su mujer al ver como su marido soltaba una risa floja.

- He, por nada Chichi -

Goten entró en su habitación, y a Bra se le fueron los ojos detrás de esa bandeja llena de comida.

- No recuerdo la ultima vez que me trajeron el desayuno a la cama - dijo ilusionada la joven de cabello azul - Por cierto Goten, ¿ Qué hora es ? - preguntó la princesa mientras bebía un poco de zumo.

- Las ocho y treinta algo - contestó simplemente el joven Son.

- ¿ Qué ? - Bra se levanto de golpe, mientras comenzó a buscar casi desesperadamente su ropa - Goten por qué no me has despertado antes, llego tarde - dijo la chica mientras se vestía a toda prisa.

- ¿ Llegas tarde a dónde ? - preguntó Goten sin entender.

- Dónde va a ser tonto, al instituto, ayer no fui y si falto hoy también llamaran a mis padres, y... -

- Bra - dijo divertido el hijo de Goku - Hoy es sábado - Goten la agarro por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

- Y que pasa... - Bra se avergonzó un poco por su estupidez - Acaso yo no puedo ir al instituto en sábado -

Goten soltó una pequeña risa y después besó a su novia, ésta se tranquilizo un poco más. Desayunaron en la cama tranquilamente, en ese momento Bra le dijo a Goten que tenía pensado ir a ver a Sora a su departamento esta mañana. El chico actuó lo más natural posible, haciendo como que no le importaba. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Bra se marcho volando por la ventana.

Lo primero que hizo la princesa fue ir a su casa, comunicó que estaba bien para que no se preocuparan he inmediatamente se marcho a ver el nuevo departamento de su amigo. Siguió la dirección que le dio Sora, hasta que al final dio con el edificio. Camino por los largos pasillos, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, miro el papel donde tenía apuntada la dirección y confirmo el numero de piso. Llamó al timbre y a los pocos segundos apareció Sora abriendo la puerta.

- Vaya Bra, no te esperaba tan pronto - dijo sorprendido el chico.

- ¿ Vengo en mal momento ? - preguntó algo apenada la princesa, no vaya a ser que lo haya interrumpido haciendo algo.

- No que va, es sólo que no te esperaba a estas horas, como sé que no te gusta madrugar - dijo Sora haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso a Bra - Bienvenida a mi hogar -

- Vaya... esta muy bien decorado - admiro la joven.

- Bueno, todavía me faltan algunos detalles personales y ya estará listo. ¿ Te gusta ? -

- Me encanta - dijo sinceramente Bra.

- ¿ Quieres tomar algo ? -

- No, gracias Sora - contestó la chica - ¿ Me enseñas la casa ? -

- Claro -

Sora le enseño cada rincón del departamento, a Bra le encanto todo, era ideal para ser un piso de soltero. Cuando terminaron de ver toda la casa, los chicos se sentaron en la cama de la habitación de Sora. Éste saco un álbum de fotos, en la mayoría salían los dos, y es que de pequeños les encantaba hacerse fotos. Encontraron una muy bonita de ellos dos, era de la fiesta de fin de curso, ellos fueron pareja en la fiesta y los eligieron el rey y la reina. Bra puso una mano encima de la fotografía para señalarla, pero al parecer Sora pensó lo mismo y sin querer poso su mano encima de la de Bra. Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos instantes, y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Bra. Su fantasía de anoche le vino a la mente, y como si se sintiera sucia, aparto su mano bruscamente.

- Sabes, ayer dormi en casa de mi novio, es la primera vez que dormimos juntos - dijo Bra sin venir al caso.

- Ah, que bien -

- Sí, es que lo quiero mucho - se apresuro a decir muy nerviosa - Goten a sido mi único amor, yo sólo he estado con él - Bra comenzó a hablar de cuanto quería a su novio - Y hablando de Goten, lo echo de menos, voy a verle - Bra se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta acompañada por Sora - Es muy bonito tu departamento Sora, luego no vemos -

- Adiós - al chico no le dio tiempo a despedirse más, pues la princesa salió de allí como un tiro.

Sora cerró la puerta y en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa. Le encantó la reacción de Bra, si se había puesto así era por algo, estaba demasiado nerviosa por haberle tocado la mano. Y si se había puesto a hablar de su novio, era para recordarse a sí misma que su novio era Goten. A los pocos segundos de marcharse Bra, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Sora pensó que su amiga se había olvidado algo, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con otra persona.

- Vaya... que sorpresa verte aquí Goten - dijo Sora sorprendido de ver a su "rival" - Bra se acaba de... -

- Ya lo sé - dijo Goten con cara de pocos amigos sin dejar a Sora terminar la frase - ¿ Puedo pasar ? -

- Sí, claro - Sora se hizo a un lado para darle paso al novio de su mejor amiga - ¿ A que se debe tu visita ? - preguntó amablemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Goten no respondió enseguida, se quedo mirando fijamente al chico que tenia delante. Sora no parecía enfadado, más bien confuso, todo lo contrario a Goten. Éste se acercó más a Sora, sin quitar esa cara de enfado.

- He venido a dejar claro una cosa - hablo Goten pausadamente para no perder los nervios - Quiero que te quede claro que Bra es **mi **novia -

- A buenas horas lo dices Goten - dijo Sora algo... burlón.

- Te lo digo porque me a parecido que no lo tenías muy claro - Goten se puso a pocos centímetros de la cara de Sora - Ten cuidado con lo que haces -

- ¿ Me estás amenazando ? - dijo tranquilamente el chico de cabello más claro.

- No, sólo te estoy advirtiendo. Bra es mía, y no me gusta compartir lo que es mío -

- Huy, ¿ estás celoso ? - Goten no contestó, pero Sora no era tonto - ¿ Acaso te he dado algún motivo ? -

- Me has dado bastantes, ayer me entere de lo que paso entre vosotros hace cuatro años -

- Vaya, pues si que eres lento, mira que enterarte ahora -

- Escuchame bien niñato - dijo Goten cogiéndolo por la camiseta que llevaba puesta - Pobre de ti como me entere de que te has pasado con mi novia, así que vigila lo que haces -

- Ten por seguro - Hablo Sora tranquilamente, mientras le dio un empujón a Goten para que lo soltara - Que mientras Bra este contigo, yo me mantendré al margen. Pero... ten cuidado, porque si pasara algo malo entre vosotros, aquí - dijo Sora mientras se daba leves golpecitos en el hombro - Tiene un hombro para llorar -

Goten lo miro con rabia, se dirigió a l puerta justo cuando iba a salir le dijo a su rival.

- Quedas advertido - dicho esto, Goten se marcho de allí con un cabreo enorme.

Sora sonrió ante su triunfo, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

)()()(

Y así paso una semana, Goten tenía que pasar sus celos en silencio. Bra cumplió con su promesa, cada vez que veía a Sora se lo contaba a su novio, y el pobre tenía que aguantarse y mostrarle a su novia su mejor sonrisa. Pero él no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal. La princesa lo estaba pasando peor.

Esta ultima semana, Bra la paso junto con Sora, se veían a todas horas. O bien él iba a su casa o ella iba a la suya. Los dos se lo pasaban de miedo juntos, en las clases ya los habían mandado cuatro veces al despacho del director. Cuando se juntaban eran una bomba de relojería. Pero todo llega a un limite, la confianza entre ellos aumentó, Sora le demostraba mucha confianza a su amiga. Bra lo pasaba muy mal cuando iba a casa de su amigo, lo pillo varias veces sin camiseta y a la chica se le cortaba la respiración. Sora no hizo ningún acercamiento inadecuado, pero aún así Bra no podía soportarlo. Cada vez era mayor la tensión sexual que había entre ellos.

La princesa hacía dos noches que soñaba con su amigo de una manera que sólo debía de soñar con su novio. Ella quería mucho a Goten, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero ahora comenzaba a replantearse si se podía amar a dos personas a la vez. Se pasaba las noches llorando, de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que ella sintiera algo más que una amistad por su mejor amigo. Ahora mismo, la joven semi-saiyan se encontraba tumbada en su cama, llorando silenciosamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba a Sora, lo necesitaba. Tenía miedo de verlo por temor a hacer alguna locura. Se sentía sucia y mal consigo misma. Ella tenía novio, y estaba enamorada de él. No podía comportarse como una cualquiera. Ella tenía que estar con su novio y sólo con él.

De repente, el sonido de un puño golpeando la puerta de su habitación, saco a Bra de sus profundos pensamientos. Se seco las lágrimas rápidamente y se incorporo en la cama.

- Bra, ¿ puedo entrar ? - la princesa escucho la voz de su hermano detrás de la puerta.

- Sí, Trunks, pasa -

- Bra, tenemos que ir a la Atalaya de Kami - dijo Trunks seriamente.

- ¿ A la Atalaya de Kami ? - repitió Bra extrañada - ¿ Por qué ? -

- Piccolo quiere hablar con todos, dice que presiente algo extraño -

Vegeta, Trunks y Bra se fueron volando hacia el palacio de Dende. Allí se encontraron con una parte de los guerreros Z. Estaban Goku, Goten, Son Gohan, Pan, Marron y Uub. Y por supuesto, Dende, Mr. Popo y Piccolo.

- Explicanos Piccolo, ¿ qué es lo que sucede ? - hablo el primero Goku.

- ¿ Ocurre algo malo, Piccolo ? - preguntó su pupilo al ver la cara de su Maestro.

- Sí, Son Gohan. Siento un Ki maligno en la Tierra, ¿ vosotros no le sentís ? -

Los guerreros Z cerraron los ojos y se concentraron para localizar el Ki que había dicho Piccolo. Vegeta y Goku fueron los primeros en abrir los ojos.

- Sí, lo presiento - dijo de repente Goku.

- Lo presiento, pero no logro localizarlo - hablo Vegeta - ¿ Quién puede ser ? -

- No tengo ni idea, pero se presiente la maldad a leguas - dijo Piccolo.

- Lo mejor sera que nos separemos para buscar - propuso Son Gohan.

- Bueno idea, nos dividiremos y así seguro que lo encontraremos - dijo Trunks.

- Tener cuidado - dijo por ultimo Piccolo.

Los guerreros Z se separaron. Goku y Vegeta se fueron por un lado, Trunks, Goten y Uub por otro. Piccolo y Son Gohan se fueron juntos y por ultimo las tres chicas fueron juntas. Bra, Marron y Pan se adentraron en una cueva del interior de una montaña. Dentro estaba algo oscuro, pero el sitió era muy amplio. Caminaron hacia el interior y allí se encontraron con celdas y cadenas. El lugar daba un poco de miedo, pero aún así las chicas no se marcharon. Inspeccionaron toda la zona rincón a rincón, pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal.

- Aquí no hay nada, sera mejor que sigamos buscando - dijo Bra dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Sí, tienes razón, además éste lugar me esta comenzando a dar miedo - Marron siguió a Bra y detrás de ella caminaba Pan.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la salida, pero mucho antes de llegar se detuvieron de repente.

- ¿ Sentís eso ? - dijo Pan alertada.

- Sí... siento una presencia maligna - hablo la rubia.

Bra se quedo callada, no sabía porqué, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, era como si intentara avisarla de algo. La princesa sintió miedo por un momento y comenzó a asustarse sin motivo, pero con su rostro inexpresivo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad pequeña - se escuchó una voz desde lo alto de la cueva.

Marron y Pan enseguida se pusieron en posición de pelea, sin embargo la chica de cabello azul se quedo paralizada. Jamás se le olvidaría esa voz.

- Esa voz... - dijo Pan, le parecía haberla escuchado en algún sitió.

- Han pasado 1.460 días - se volvió a escuchar la voz, a lo que Bra se estremeció - 48 meses - siguió esa voz, mientras el dueño se acercaba a una luz de lo alto de la cueva - 4 años - dijo finalmente aquel hombre dejandose mostrar al fin ante las chicas.

- Baby ! - exclamaron Marron y Pan al únisono.

Bra sintió como si le fallaran las piernas, en unos instantes se le vino el mundo encima. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Por un momento pensó que esto era una de sus pesadillas. No podía ser, no podía ser verdad, el Tsufur... había vuelto.

**Ya esta, Bra y Baby ya se han encontrado. ¿ Qué sucederá con Bra ? ¿ Y qué pasara con Sora Goten ?. Tendréis que esperar para averiguarlo.**

**Bra-princess, Melanie y Sonia tengo en cuenta todo lo que decís, vuestros comentarios me animan mucho !**


	6. Ninguna duda

Baby aterrizo en el suelo acercándose a paso lento hacia la joven que tenía delante, disfrutando de la cara de terror que se le estaba poniendo a la princesa. Marron y Pan también estaban muy aterradas, pero lo que más les preocupaba a las chicas era su amiga, desde hace años que ellas saben lo que paso.

- Vaya... has cambiado - dijo Baby cuando se puso enfrente de su princesa - Me gusta -

El Tsufur la miro de arriba abajo, apreciando el gran cambio que se había producido en la princesa. Bra no podía hacer o decir nada, el miedo la había paralizado por completo, sólo observaba como el Tsufur la miraba descaradamente. Y sin poder evitarlo, el Tsufur alzo su mano izquierda dispuesto a acariciar la mejilla de la chica, pero por suerte las dos amigas reaccionaron a tiempo he inmediatamente le dieron un fuerte empujón entre las dos.

- Alejate de ella - le gritó Pan como si sirviera de algo, al tiempo en que ella y Marron abrazaban a Bra.

Baby sólo sonrió y lanzando una ráfaga de viento lanzo unos metros lejos a las dos chicas. Bra no corrió a ayudar a sus amigas, pues ésta no podía dejar de mirar a Baby.

- Tú... t-tú estás m-muerto - consiguió decir Bra después de estar varios minutos sin hablar.

El Tsufur se acercó sonriente a ella, y de un rápido movimiento se apodero de su cintura juntándola más a su cuerpo.

- Ya ves que no - le dijo él en tono simpático mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla - Seguramente tu no sabrás nada del Doctor Raichi, pero te diré que gracias a su famoso ordenador con la capacidad de absorber el odio hacia los saiyans, he podido resucitar -

Baby agarro de la barbilla a Bra, y lentamente fue acercándose a sus labios. La princesa no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el miedo no la dejaba moverse, y aunque pudiera, el Tsufur la tenía muy bien agarrada. Pero justo cuando Baby estaba a punto de besar a Bra, Marron y Pan se pusieron en pie ya recuperadas del golpe, apretaron fuertemente sus puños y sus dientes y comenzaron a acumular energía. Baby abandono su camino hacia la boca de Bra y miro con curiosidad a las dos chicas para ver que estaban haciendo, y en cuestión Baby sintió varios Ki acercándose a toda velocidad.

- Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto pequeña, te lo aseguro - esas fueron las ultimas palabras del Tsufur antes de soltar a Bra y salir volando por un hueco de la cueva.

A los pocos segundos, los Guerreros Z aparecieron alertados en la cueva. Miraron de lado a lado intentando encontrar alguna anomalía, sin embargo no encontraron nada extraño, salvo porque Bra estaba sentada en el suelo y estaba ¿ temblando ?.

- ¿ Qué a pasado ? - preguntó Goku a su nieta.

Pan hizo una mueca, no sabiendo como explicar cuidadosamente lo que había pasado.

- Bueno vereís... ya sabemos a quién pertenece ese Ki maligno -

Vegeta escucho las palabras de Pan, pero de lo que se preocupaba en ese momento era del estado de su hija. Bra estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose sus rodillas, sudaba y temblaba, esas imagenes ya las había visto el príncipe anteriormente.

- ¿ Pero quién es, Pan ? ¿ Acaso es un antiguo enemigo ? - le preguntó su padre.

Antes de escuchar la respuesta de Pan, Vegeta se acercó a su hija, ésta al verlo se levanto de golpe y lo abrazo sorpresivamente. El príncipe no se esperaba esa acción, no le importaba que su hija lo abrazara, al contrario, le encantaba, pero no cuando tienen publico. Enseguida Vegeta notó como se empezaba a humedecer su camiseta, inclino la cabeza levemente para ver como su hija estaba llorando.

- Digamos que sí, es un antiguo enemigo - contestó Pan a la anterior pregunta de su padre, observando la escena de Bra y Vegeta.

- ¿ Qué le pasa ? - preguntó un muy preocupado Trunks, acercándose a su padre y hermana seguido por Goten.

- ¡ Papá a vuelto ! - gritó Bra escandalizada - A regresado papá, está aquí y ha venido a por mí, a dicho que nos volveremos a ver... - decía muy asustada Bra.

Vegeta abrazo más fuerte a su hija para que dejara de llorar, no le importaba que esos estúpidos contemplaran su debilidad, en estos momentos lo más importante era su hija.

Trunks suplico con la mirada a Marron que explicara lo sucedido, ya que el chico no acababa de entender lo que quería decir su hermana pequeña.

- El Ki maligno es... de Baby - informó Marron.

La noticia sorprendió muchisimo a los Guerreros Z, Vegeta instintivamente abrazo más fuerte a su pequeña.

- ¿ Y-y qué a dicho ? - preguntó Piccolo una vez todos asumieron lo que acababan de oír.

- A nosotras no nos dijo nada, él se acercó a Bra y nosotras intentemos detenerlo, pero él nos ataco - explicó Pan.

- Baby le dijo unas palabras a Bra, pero nosotras no escuchemos nada - dijo la rubia.

Todos miraron a Bra esperando una respuesta, pero la chica no hacía nada, sólo se abrazaba a su padre llorando y temblando de miedo.

- Cuando hable os lo are saber - dicho esto, el príncipe alzo el vuelo con su princesa en brazos.

)()()(

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde el encuentro con Baby, Bra estaba en su cama abrazada a su padre. En momentos así, Vegeta era la única persona con la que Bra se sentía protegida. El príncipe había estado todo el rato allí con ella, acariciándole suavemente el pelo como cuando era pequeña. Vegeta nunca llego a imaginarse que este momento se haría presente, el confiaba en que el Tsufur fue calcinado y nunca jamas volvería para atormentar a su niña. Pero no fue así, Baby volvió, a saber con que fines, y para su desgracia había ido directamente hacia su hija.

Al fin parecía que Bra había dejado de llorar, y Vegeta necesitaba cierta información. Pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera preguntarle algo, la princesa se le adelanto.

- Te lo dije papá, te dije que volvería - dijo Bra aún abrazada a su padre y con la cabeza recostada en su pecho - A vuelto a por mí - Vegeta escucho atentamente las palabras de su hija.

- Bra, ¿ que te dijo ese maldito ? -

- Me dijo que... que había resucitado por un ordenador -

- ¿ Por un ordenador ? - repitió el príncipe arqueando una ceja.

- Un ordenador con la capacidad de absorber el odio hacia los saiyans - recordó la joven princesa - dijo que era de un tal Doctor... - la princesa se paro un momento a recordar aquel extraño nombre - Raichi, o algo así -

Vegeta enseguida entendió todo, y al mismo tiempo se horrorizo. Recordó lo que paso años atrás, recordó la terrible batalla causada por culpa del Doctor Raichi cuando todos se enfrentaron al terrible Hatchyack. ¿ Y si el también había vuelto ? eso sería terrible.

- Princesa, tengo que irme - dijo Vegeta mientras dejaba de abrazar a su hija.

- ¿ A dónde vas ? - preguntó la chica.

- Tengo que contárselo a todos - el príncipe se dispuso a marcharse, pero su hija lo detuvo agarrándolo de un brazo.

- Papá no te marches por favor, si tu te vas, él vendrá de nuevo, vendrá a por mí papá - la chica se abrazo a su padre para ver si así conseguía detener su marcha.

Vegeta no podía dejar sola a su hija en este estado, así que llamo a Trunks y le dijo que informara al resto de guerreros. El príncipe se quedo toda la noche con su hija, no iba a dejarla sola en ningún momento, aún se echaba la culpa por lo que paso aquel horrible día. Y al ver a su hija así lo hacía sentir más miserable todavía. A petición de su princesa, Vegeta se quedo a dormir con ella. Se metieron en la cama y Bra le pidió a Vegeta que le contara un cuento, el príncipe se sorprendió mucho por el comportamiento de su hija, hacia años que Bra no le pedía a Vegeta le contara un cuento. Pero el príncipe sabía perfectamente que eso era por culpa del trauma, así que hizo lo que ella le pidió.

- Había una vez, una princesa muy hermosa, que vivía en un castillo muy grande - el príncipe recordaba vagamente algún que otro cuento que le leyó cuando era pequeña.

- ¿ Cómo se llamaba la princesa ? -

- Bra, la princesa se llamaba Bra. Un buen día un apuesto príncipe... -

- ¿ Y el príncipe se llamaba Goten ? -

Vegeta cerro los ojos intentando controlar su ira, pero respondió con suavidad.

- Sí, el príncipe se llamaba Goten -

Vegeta continuó contándole el cuento, que por supuesto terminaron todos felices y comiendo perdices. Bra se quedo dormida, y el príncipe hizo lo mismo observando el rostro de su princesa.

)()()(

Al día siguiente, en un pequeño departamento de la Capital del Oeste, un chico de cabellos alborotados y de preciosos ojos azules, se servía un poco de café en su taza. Mientras con la mano que tenía libre, marcaba el numero de la princesa de sus sueños. Después de dar el tono varias veces, por fin alguien contestó.

- ¿ Bra ? -

-¿ Quién eres ? - preguntó una voz fría.

- Yo soy Sora un amigo de Bra, Señor Vegeta -

Vegeta recordó el nombre de aquel chico, comió en su casa hace aproximadamente una semana.

- Ya veo, pues lo siento pero Bra no puede ponerse - después de esas palabras, Sora sólo escucho clin, clin, clin.

Vegeta le había colgado, resignado dejo el móvil sobre la mesa y continuó bebiendo café. No habría de que preocuparse, esta tarde ya iría a su casa a ver que tal andaba su princesa. Le extraño que un día como ayer, sábado, sólo la hubiera visto por la mañana. Por lo general, los sábados es cuando más se sale, sin embargo Sora no recibió ni un simple sms. En cambió, él le envió un mensaje preguntándole si le apetecía quedar, pero para su sorpresa Bra no le contestó.

)()()(

Paso la el día y se hizo presente la tarde, Bra no había salido de su habitación en toda la mañana, estuvo todo el rato pensando en lo que le paso hace cuatro años. Bra se encontraba sentada encima de su cama, abrazada a sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida y el rostro empapado en lágrimas. La princesa se había negado a ver a su psicólogo, a pesar de la confianza que tenía con él. A la princesa no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Y ahí estaba ella, pensando una y otra vez en lo ocurrido. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien había llamado a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿ Se puede ? - Bra se alegro un poco al escuchar aquella voz.

- Sí, pasa Goten - dijo la chica sin ánimos.

Goten entró y se le partió el alma de ver a su princesa así, hacía años que no la veía de esa manera. ¿ Por qué tuvo que pasar esto ? Bra ya estaba recuperada, a que tuvo que volver el maldito Tsufur.

El hijo de Goku se acercó a su novia, tomo asiento al lado de ella, y la abrazo. Bra casi al instante comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Goten la estrecho contra su cuerpo y le acaricio el cabello suavemente, susurrandole palabras tranquilizadoras.

- Shh... calmate princesa, yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, shh... tranquila, yo siempre te protegeré de cualquier cosa, sabes que si es necesario daría mi vida por ti -

Bra comenzó a tranquilizarse al escuchar las palabras tan bonitas que le decía su novio.

)()()(

Bulma fue a recibir a la persona que se había molestado en llamar a la puerta, encontrándose con el mejor amigo de su hija.

- Sora! - exclamo la dueña de la casa.

- Hola Bulma - nada de señora que si no se enfada - ¿ Está Bra en casa ? es que no me coge el teléfono -

- Bueno veras Sora... - Bulma no sabía que Goten estaba en la habitación con su hija - Es que Bra, tiene un problema, ayer se encontró con Baby... - Bulma no sabía a ciencia cierta si Sora sabía algo acerca del Tsufur.

- Baby ! - exclamó sorprendido el muchacho.

- Sí, Baby - al parecer si que sabia de que iba el tema.

- ¿ P-pero no estaba muerto ? -

- Eso pensábamos nosotros - le informo Bulma.

- ¿ Puede ir a verla ? -

- Claro, Bra necesita apoyo en estos momentos -

)()()(

- Yo siempre te cuidare, y te amare toda la vida, nunca te voy a dejar sola princesa, siempre voy a estar a tu lado - Goten seguía susurrandole al oído.

Bra dejo de llorar, y Goten le limpio las lágrimas. La miro a los ojos, y le dijo el más puro y sincero.

- Te amo -

A Bra se le escapo una lágrima, no por lo de Baby, si no por Sora. Porque ella había tenido dudas, había llegado a pensar que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Pero ahora todas las dudas se marcharon, ella amaba a Goten y lo seguiría amando toda su vida, igual que él a ella. La princesa sonrió ante aquellas palabras tan sinceras y respondió.

- Yo también te amo Son Goten -

Dicho esto, Bra besó a su novio en los labios, con todo el amor que fue capaz. Entrelazando su lengua con la de su novio, probando sus sabor, derritiéndose por la manera en que él la besaba. Sin embargo, los chicos estaban tan concentrados en aquel beso lleno de amor, que no se dieron cuenta del chico que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta presenciando la escena.

Sora escucho las confesiones de amor de ambos chicos, y limpiándose una lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo izquierdo, se marcho de allí en silencio.

**¿ Que tal lectores ? aquí traigo la actualización. Tengo que decir que ya tendría que haber actualizado hace semanas, pero como ya explique en mi otro fic, resulta que mi hermano pillo la varicela y todo ese rollo, por eso no me podía acercar al PC. Pero todo eso no sirvió de nada, ya que tengo la varicela o_o. Por ese motivo he tardado un par de días en actualizar esta historia, ya que no me encontraba demasiado bien, pero ya estoy con nuevas fuerzas para escribir !**

**solcithooh: Que tal amiga ? cuanto tiempo! te echaba de menos, tu fuiste una de las fieles seguidoras de Bra es poseida, y la verdad me dabas muchos ánimos. Que bien saber que sigues esta historia también, me alegra mucho. A por cierto, me gusta mucho tu fic de Bra y Goten, a ver si actualizas pronto, esta muy bien ^^. **

**Melanie: mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura es muy largo, te voy a llamar sólo Melanie. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ya ves que he vuelto a escribir de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre animan !**

**Sonia: Ya veo que a ti te gusta Bra x Sora, a mí también no te voy a mentir, y te voy a adelantar que tienen que pasar muchas cosas entre ellos dos...**

**MimiSan89: Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias. Y gracias también por tomarte la molestia de comentar en mis Fics, un beso.**


	7. Ruptura forzada

Se presento el Lunes, Sora un poco tristón caminaba por los pasillos del Orange Star High School. Ayer se llevo una decepción muy grande, esas palabras le atravesaron el alma. Bra y Goten se confesaron su amor delante de sus narices, y eso fue demasiado para él. Sora creía que lo tenía todo ganado, pudo notarlo la ultima semana, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

- Sora - el chico levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre - ¿ Qué tal ? -

- Ah, hola Pan - contestó el sin ánimos.

- ¿ Qué te ocurre ?, supongo que estás así por Bra ¿ no ?, la pobre lo está pasando fatal -

- ¿ En serio ? ¿ tan mal lo está pasando ? -

- Sí, yo nunca la había visto así -

- Pero Pan, ¿ que fue lo que paso exactamente ? ¿? Cómo se encontró con Baby ? - le preguntó el chico ansioso por saber qué paso.

Pan le explicó como se encontraron con el Tsufur y la reacción que tuvo Bra. Sora se preocupo mucho, pero la chica lo tranquilizo contándole que ya estaba mucho mejor.

)()()(

En las profundidades del espacio...

- Hay que hacer algo y rápido - dijo un hombre con una túnica negra.

- Sí, ya sabemos cual es el motivo por el que Sora permanece aquí, y no nos conviene que se vaya - le respondió el otro hombre.

- No nos queda más remedió que intervenir - dijo el primer hombre.

- ¿ Y qué vamos a hacer ? -

- El problema es que la chica de la que Sora está enamorado tiene novio, y al parecer ella está muy enamorada de él -

- ¿ Y qué es lo que propones ? -

- Destruir esa maldita relación -

)()()(

Eran las 17:00 de la tarde, y por fin Bra salió de su habitación. Parecía más contenta que ayer, y su aspecto físico estaba en perfectas condiciones. La princesa lucia unos vaqueros ajustados, un top rojo a juego con las botas altas, y llevaba puesta una chaqueta corta. Al parecer la princesa se disponía a salir, pero primero debía de avisar a alguien, no vaya a ser que se preocupen. Bra se asomo por una ventana del segundo piso y se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba en la Cámara de Gravedad, fue a la habitación de Trunks pero estaba vacía. La princesa cerró los ojos intentando localizar el Ki de los residentes de Capsule Corp, Vegeta y Trunks estaban en el mismo lugar, uno lejos de aquí. Quizás estaban buscando a... alguien que la princesa prefiere no recordar. La única persona que se encontraba en casa era su madre. Bra cogió aire, debía de ir a avisarla pero Bulma estaba en su laboratorio, un lugar que Bra llevaba cuatro años sin pisar.

La princesa se armo de valor y se dirigió al laboratorio, miro el pomo de la puerta con miedo, como si entrar ahí fuera a pasar lo mismo que hace cuatro años. Poso su mano en el pomo y cerro los ojos, tomando un fuerte suspiro abrió la puerta.

- Mamá - fue lo único que pudo decir Bra.

La chica se quedo muda al entrar ahí, los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, era como si estuviera viendo la película de lo que le paso a ella. Se quedo quieta sin decir nada. Bulma volteo el rostro para ver quién la había llamado y se sorprendió al ver ahí a su pequeña. Rápidamente dejo sus gafas sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hacia su hija conduciéndola fuera del laboratorio. Una vez fuera del lugar, Bra se puso las manos a la cabeza y cerro los ojos, como si intentara borrar las imagenes que en este momento estaban en su cabeza.

- Shh tranquila mi niña - le dijo Bulma al tiempo que la abrazaba - dime cariño, ¿ qué querías ? - le preguntó Bulma en tono suave pasados unos segundos.

Bra dejo de sujetarse la cabeza con las manos y abrió los ojos para mirar a su madre. Tomo aire y le respondió a Bulma.

- Voy a salir -

- No es conveniente que salgas sola -

- No, tranquila mamá, Goten viene a buscarme - en esos momentos sonó el timbre de la entrada - Ya está aquí -

- Si sales con Goten no hay problema hija -

- No volveré tarde mamá -

La chica se dirigió a la entrada a paso ligero, no quería hacer esperar a su novio.

- Hola princesa - saludó alegremente el joven acompañado por un beso - ¿ Estás bien princesa ? - preguntó Goten al ver la carita de pena que traía su novia.

- He, sí, estoy bien. ¿ Nos vamos ? - dijo chica saliendo de su casa.

Los chicos fueron a dar un paseo por un parque cercano, Bra se sentó en un columpio y le pidió a Goten que la empujara, mientras los dos hablaban de sus cosas. Después se fueron a comprar un helado y se sentaron en un banco.

- ¿ Todavía no lo habéis encontrado ? - le preguntó la joven.

- No, todavía no, pero no te preocupes, mi padre y los demás no descansaran hasta que lo encuentren -

La princesa puso una carita de pena que Goten no podía aguantar. Por inercia la abrazado, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. La princesa no hizo nada, sólo se dejo abrazar. Poco a poco se fueron separando del abrazo, pero aún así sus caras estaban muy cerca, tanto que no pudieron evitar darse un hambriento beso. El parque estaba vacío, por suerte no tenían espectadores. Minutos más tarde el beso se volvió más apasionado, algo que ya era difícil. Se acariciaban mutuamente, sus bocas no querían separarse, si fuera por ellos se quedaría así toda la vida. Pero eso no puede ser, al rato dejaron de besarse y se miraron sonriendo como un par de tontos, el amor que fluía entre ellos era imposible no sentirlo.

Pero de repente paso algo inesperado, la princesa ya no se encontraba enfrente de Goten. El chico se asusto en sobremanera, ¿ como había podido desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ?. Asustado, Goten miro hacia ambos lados, y para su sorpresa encontró a Bra sin conocimiento agarrada por dos hombres con unas vestimentas raras, poseían unas túnicas largas de color negro con unas capuchas que impedía verles el rostro.

- ¡ Bra ! - gritó Goten al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

- No te acerques - dijo uno de los hombres amenazando con golpear a Bra.

Goten le hizo caso y se quedo quieto sin perder ojo de esos dos bastardos.

- Tú decides si le hacemos daño o no - dijo el otro hombre.

- ¿ Cómo ? - preguntó Goten sin entender - ¿ Sois hombres enviados por Baby, no ?

Los individuos extraños se miraron entre sí, nunca habían oído ese nombre, pero prefirieron no decir nada referente a eso.

- Tú veras si quieres que tu amiguita se salve - dijo el primero hombre que hablo - Lo que tienes que hacer se va a quedar aquí, no se lo debes decir a nadie, a nosotros no nos has visto. Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa muy sencilla, y nosotros la dejaremos en paz, si por el contrario te niegas, mucho me temo que la chica sufrirá las consecuencias -

- Haré lo que sea, pero dejarla en paz, no le hagáis daño - dijo un Goten desesperado.

- Bien - continuó el otro hombre - Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarla -

- ¿ Qué ? - preguntó Goten en confusión.

- A que es sencillo - hablo el primero - sólo tienes que dejarla, que deje de ser tu novia -

- ¿ Pero por qué queréis que haga eso ? - dijo desesperado el hijo de Goku, de sólo pensar en la idea de dejar a su princesa.

- Eso es asunto nuestro, tú sólo obedece, y nosotros te prometemos que la dejaremos en paz. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra decir que nos has visto, si te vas de la lengua y te niegas a hacer lo que te hemos dicho... - el hombre alzo a Bra que estaba desmayada entre sus brazos y paseo su dedo por el cuello de la chica.

Goten no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado, no quería perder a su novia, ¡¿ cómo iba a dejarla ? Tenía que hacer algo, pero... ¿ el qué ? Un sólo paso en falso y esos bastardos matarían a Bra. Sólo podía hacer una cosa...

- Acepto - dijo Goten con todo el pesar que fue posible, como si estuviera vendiendo su alma al diablo.

Ambos hombres sonrieron, acto que Goten no pudo ver debido a que los hombres tenían el rostro cubierto. Sin darse cuenta los hombres desaparecieron, y enfrente sólo estaba el cuerpo de Bra inconsciente.

)()()(

En la Atalaya de Kami, parte de los guerreros Z estaban reunidos. Ninguno encontró ni rastro de el Tsufur, no conseguían localizarlo de ninguna manera.

- ¿ Pero dónde se habrá metido eso desgraciado ? - decía un Vegeta frustrado.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo, no sabemos que estará haciendo en estos momentos, quién nos dice que ahora no está asesinando gente - hablo Son Gohan igual de preocupado que el resto.

- No debemos perder la calma - Goku puso paz - Lo encontraremos, pero debemos permanecer tranquilos. Baby quiere ponernos nerviosos con su juego, pero no lo va a conseguir - dijo Goku seguro de sí mismo.

- Pero no podemos estar tranquilos, mientras nosotros estamos aquí, él puede estar cometiendo cientos de barbaridades - Piccolo no comprendía como el saiyan criado en la Tierra podía estar tan tranquilo.

- No ganamos nada poniéndonos nerviosos - Goku se posiciono en el centro del circulo que formaban los guerreros - De lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos es de Bra, Baby dijo que vendría por ella, no hay que dejarla sola en ningún momento y todo saldrá bien -

- Sera mejor que sigamos buscando - Todos hicieron caso a lo que dijo Piccolo y se marcharon de a probar suerte.

)()()(

Bra despertó algo aturdida, le dolía mucho la parte de atrás del cuello. Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Goten sentado a su lado, ella estaba medio acostada en el mismo banco que hace un rato.

- Goten... ¿ Qué a pasado ? - preguntó la chica incorporándose.

- Cuando te has puesto en pie has tropezado y te has caído al suelo, te diste un golpe fuerte en la nuca y perdiste el conocimiento - mintió Goten con naturalidad y seriedad.

Bra se sintió estúpida por su torpeza, pero lo que más le preocupo era la poca atención de su novio. Por lo general si ella se hubiera lastimado él la estaría mimando en estos momentos y no la estaría ignorando como ahora. Goten miraba al frente y parecía bastante serio, algo que extraño mucho a la princesa.

- Bra, tenemos que hablar - dijo Goten seriamente - Si te he traído hasta aquí es porque tengo que decirte algo importante - siguió hablando Goten en el mismo tono y mirando al frente.

- Dime Goten - dijo la chica despreocupadamente.

- Tú y yo... ya llevamos cuatro años saliendo juntos. Sinceramente, creo que ha llegado la hora de dejarlo - dijo el chico sin más.

- ¿ Cómo ? - dijo Bra sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Pues eso que lo dejemos, llevamos juntos mucho tiempo Bra, ya es hora de que lo dejemos pasar, nada es para siempre - siguió hablando el chico sin mirar a los ojos a la princesa.

- Pero Goten no puedes estar hablando enserio, ayer mismo me dijiste que me amabas y hace un rato nos estábamos besando - Bra sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero le dio igual.

- Bueno, pero eso que más da. Sientete halagada, nunca había estado con una chica tanto tiempo, pero en fin, este momento tenía que llegar -

- No... no puede ser Goten, yo sé que tú me amas, igual que yo a ti - a Bra ya le comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su rostros, mientras ella trataba de acercarse a él, pero Goten se lo impidió.

- Bra lo nuestro termino - dijo Goten tajantemente mientras se puso en pie - ¿ Qué acaso eres tonta o te lo haces ? -

Bra también se puso en pie y agarro a Goten por los hombros.

- Mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas - dijo la princesa sin dejar de llorar.

Goten miraba al suelo, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y mucho menos decirle que no la amaba.

- Goten si es verdad que no sientes nada por mí, mirame a los ojos y confiesa que ya no compartimos el mismo sentimiento -dijo Bra desesperada.

Goten cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, con su semblante serio consiguió dirigir la mirada directa a los ojos de Bra, y con mucho pesar soltó un totalmente falso.

- Bra, yo ya no siento nada por ti, lo siento pero ya no te amo - consiguió decir Goten disimulando perfectamente la mentira que escondían aquellas palabras.

Bra dejo de agarrar a Goten lentamente, bajando sus manos por su pecho, como si esa fuera la ultima vez que volviera a tocar el firme pecho que tantas veces le había servido de apoyo. Con una ultima mirada confusa, Bra salió corriendo del lugar. La princesa corría por las calles de la Capital del Oeste directa hacia su casa, con una mano sobre su boca, intentando que su llanto no fuera tan escandaloso. Goten siguió a Bra sin que ella se diera cuenta, el chico tenía que asegurarse que llegara sana y salva a su hogar. Cuando Bra entro en su hogar, Goten dio un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los edificios que estaban a su lado. Uso su brazo de apoyo y se recosto en la pared del edificio que había golpeado. Paso una mano por su rostro, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que inundaban su cara. ¿ Cómo había llegado a esto ? ¿ Por qué tuvieron que venir esos bastardos ? No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle a Bra esas cosas. ¿ Cómo pudo decirle que no la amaba ? Jamás había dicho una mentira tan grande como esa. Bra era su novia, su amada, su princesa, su vida. ¿ Qué iba a ser de él sin Bra ? ¿ Y si Bra corre a los brazos de otro para olvidarle ? Entonces el joven Son recordó unas palabras de Sora:_ Ten por seguro que mientras Bra este contigo yo me mantendré al margen, pero... ten cuidado, porque si pasara algo malo entre vosotros, aquí tiene un hombro para llorar_. Goten se dejo caer sentado al suelo, paseando sus manos por su rostro en señal de frustración, sin poder hacer nada para detener sus lágrimas.

)()()(

La Capusle Corp estaba tranquila, Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio, Trunks y Vegeta buscaban al Tsufur sin descanso, por lo tanto la casa estaba en total tranquilidad. Pero eso tranquilidad fue rota por una muchacha de cabello azul turquesa que entraba a toda velocidad. Bra fue directamente a su habitación sin mirar a ningún lado y sin avisar que había llegado. Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, se quito la chaqueta bruscamente y la lanzo al suelo con fuerza, acto seguido la chica se tumbo en la cama boca abajo llorando a todo pulmón.

Bulma desde su laboratorio escucho un fuerte portazo y seguidamente a su hija llorando. Con preocupación, Bulma se levanto de su asiento y fue rápidamente a la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, y vio como Bra estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama llorando como una niña pequeña. Lentamente de acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, Bra no se lo impidió pero tampoco hizo nada, seguía de la misma manera. La dueña de la casa de le acarició el cabello lentamente, y la chica se abrazo a su madre.

- ¿ Qué a pasado pequeña ? - le preguntó su madre dulcemente sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

- Mamá... - sollozo la joven - Goten... me... ha - no pudo continuar la frase, pues al recordarlo no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte.

- Cariño cuentame que ha pasado con Goten -

- Estábamos... en un parque de aquí al lado... y todo iba muy bien... pero al parecer yo me caí y me di un golpe en la nuca... y cuando desperté él... -

- ¿ Qué paso pequeña, que hizo ? -

- Me ha dejado - le confesó a su madre llorando - Goten me ha dejado mamá - la chica se abrazo más fuerte a su madre, sin poder dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

- Pero Bra, es normal que tengáis peleas, lleváis cuatro años juntos, es normal que... - Bulma intentaba consolar a su hija, pero ésta la corto.

- No mamá... dice que llevamos juntos mucho tiempo y que esto tenía que pasar... y me ha dejado bien clarito que ya no siente nada por mí... me ha dicho que ya no me ama - la chica cada vez lloraba más fuerte, había recibido el golpe más duro de su vida.

Bulma no supo que contestarle a su hija, no podía creer que Goten la hubiera dejado. Bulma sabía lo enamorado que estaba el hijo de su mejor amigo, y aunque fuera cierto y él ya no la amara, ¿ cómo ha podido dejarla en un momento como este ? Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Bulma fue coger el móvil de su hija y llamar a alguien que la pueda animar.

Bra se quedo mirando como su madre abandonaba la habitación con su móvil. Pero en estos momentos no le importaba nada, sólo quería llorar y llorar. Paso el rato, y Bra seguía igual, no había quién la parara.

- ¿ Se puede ? - preguntó una voz muy conocida para Bra.

La princesa alzo un poco su rostro y pudo ver en el marco de la puerta a su mejor amigo. Bra se levantó de un saltó y fue corriendo a abrazar a Sora.

- Sora... me ha dejado... me ha dejado - le dijo Bra mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

**Hola! antes de nada quería aclarar una cosa, en el quinto capítulo de Bra es poseida, Bra entra en el laboratorio de Bulma como si nada. Bueno pues esto es un tremendo error que cometí. Cuando Baby intenta violar a Bra, la mayor parte pasa en el laboratorio de Bulma, por lo tanto Bra no podía entrar allí como si nada. Este error lo corregiré cuando edite el Fic, pero hasta entonces aviso que fue un error de mí parte. **

**Y sobre este capítulo... pues bueno sólo decir ahora es el turno de Sora.**

**Melanie: Tranquila, tengo pensado escribir fics durante mucho tiempo. Gracias por tus comentarios !**

**Isabelle: Y que lo digas, pobre Sora... pero tranquila que ahora llega su oportunidad. Que bien que te guste mi historia, y bueno intento poner de todo un poco, hay que ser versátil xD. **

**solcithooh: Normal que te de pena la pobre Bra, ella no se lo merece, pero son cosas que pasan. A y no te agobies, las ideas vienen solas, ya continuaras tu fic tranquila, como yo siempre digo, lo bueno se hace esperar. Muchas gracias por el review amiga !**

**Sonia: Veo que a ti te encanta Sora, pues bueno ahora llega su momento, creo que los capítulos que siguen te van a encantar... **

**Bra-princess: Creo que a ti este cap no te ha debido de gustar mucho... sorry. Pero Goten ya ha tenido suficiente, llega la hora de recompensar a Sora.**


	8. Solución

Sora se sintió culpable por unos instantes, su princesa estaba destrozada, confesándole entre sollozos que su novio la había dejado, y él en vez de sentirse mal por ver a Bra así, pues el chico se alegra. No podía evitarlo, le dolía mucho ver a Bra en ese estado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una alegría enorme. Como pudo, borró la sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara y condujo a Bra hasta la cama. Se sentó con Bra encima de él, sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento. Bra le explicó como pudo lo que ocurrió, y después se acurruco contra el pecho de su mejor amigo sintiéndose mejor. A Sora le extraño mucho lo que su princesa le contó, él era consciente de que Goten amaba a Bra, no entendía por qué la había dejado, y menos en estos momentos tan difíciles para ella. Pero en el fondo a Sora le vino de perlas.

- Goten tiene que ser un verdadero imbécil para no haber valorado lo que tenía. Bra, tú eres muy especial, no te atormentes por lo que hizo ese, quizás a sido cosa del destino -

- ¿ Del destino ? - repitió la chica inclinando levemente el rostro para verlo a la cara.

- Sí, del destino. Quizás Goten no era la persona indicada con la que debías estar, quizás tu chico ideal está esperándote allá afuera, o igual está más cerca de lo que tú crees - Bra y Sora se aproximaron más - Quién sabe... - dijo Sora muy cerca de los labios de Bra.

La chica sentía la respiración de Sora golpeando en su cara, y lo mismo pasaba con el chico. Estaban muy cerca, un simple movimiento y el beso sería inevitable. Pero los dos estaban muy quietos, sólo se miraban en silencio, directamente a los ojos, esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso. No se sabía cual de los dos tenía más ganas de besarse, los dos estaban deseando que eso ocurriera. Bra no podía soportarlo más, iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Pero cuando por fin su mente se aclaro y se disponía a besar a Sora, le vino a la mente lo que ocurrió ayer en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Goten le confesó en este mismo lugar que la amaba, y ella le respondió de igual manera. Al recordar aquello, Bra volvió a llorar, era demasiado pronto, y su piel todavía estaba marcaba por las caricias de su ex-novio.

Bra se apartó de Sora volviendo a llorar, éste la abrazo tiernamente. El chico sentía a Bra tan frágil entre sus brazos, era como una muñequita de porcelana capaz de romperse con el más mínimo movimiento. Se conformaba con tenerla así, ojala fuera capaz de detener el tiempo para poder quedarse así para siempre. Al rato, Bra se quedo dormida entre sus brazos, de tanto llorar se había quedado agotada. Sora la acostó delicadamente en su cama, y él se quedo un rato contemplándola. Estaba dormida, sí, pero en su rostro todavía se reflejaba la tristeza. Antes de irse, Sora le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se marcho de ahí haciendo el menor ruido posible.

En el momento en que Sora cruzaba la entrada de Capsule Corp dispuesto a salir del domicilio, se encontró con dos de los residentes de la casa.

- Hola Sora - saludó el joven Trunks - ¿ Has venido a ver cómo está mi hermana ? -

Sora se detuvo unos instantes ante la mirada fría de Vegeta, éste por supuesto no le dijo nada.

- Hem.. sí, he venido a ver cómo está Bra, lo acaba de dejar con Goten y la pobre está fatal -

- ¡ Qué lo acaba de dejar con Goten ! - exclamó sorprendido el chico, pero no sólo él se sorprendió, el príncipe también - ¿ Estás seguro ? -

- Sí, me lo ha contado ella, ha estado toda la tarde llorando, pero ahora se ha quedado dormida - explicó Sora - Bueno, yo ya me voy, hasta otra - se despidió el chico.

- Adiós Sora - Trunks se quedo pensando unos instantes - No puede ser, no es posible que lo haya dejado con Goten - dijo para sí mismo - Papá... - el joven iba a decirle algo a su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bra de golpe, y se encontró con su princesa dormidita en su cama. Se acercó lentamente a ella, intentado no hacer mucho ruido, y pudo ver rastros de lágrimas en su rostro angelical. A Vegeta le dio pena despertarla, así que decidió salir de su habitación. A el príncipe le entraron unas ganas tremendas de ir a asesinar a Goten. Pero no debía precipitarse, si lo había dejado ella o habían quedado de acuerdo para ser sólo amigos, eso sería perfecto. Pero... si había sido el mal nacido ese, se iba a enterar de lo que vale un peine.

- Vegeta - el príncipe volteó el rostro al escuchar su nombre de la boca de su mujer.

- ¿ Tú sabes que ha pasado ? - preguntó el príncipe en tono serio.

- No, yo no sé nada - mintió la dueña de la casa, si contaba la verdad sería como condenar al hijo de su mejor amigo - Vegeta, son cosas que pasan, las parejas se rompen, y luego vuelven como si nada -

- El mocoso ese me dijo que Bra ha estado toda la tarde llorando - dijo con rabia el príncipe. Bulma entendió rápidamente que el mocoso al que se refería su marido era Sora.

- Puede ser por lo de Baby - dijo Bulma para calmar a su marido.

El príncipe cayó en cuenta de que su hija podría haber estado llorando por ese motivo, ese echo lo tranquilizo un poco, pues él también creía incapaz a Goten de dejar a su hija.

- Venga Vegeta, vamos a cenar. Seguro que tienes hambre después de haber estado todo el día buscando a Baby -

- Pues ya que lo dices, estoy que me subo por las paredes - tanto buscar le había producido un apetito tremendo.

En la cena, Trunks y Vegeta comentaron a Bulma todo lo que hicieron durante el día, también que no encontraron ni rastro del Tsufur. Ese maldito debía de estar escondido debajo de las piedras. Después de la cena, una vez ya acostado en su cama, Vegeta no conseguía conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera. Sentía que su hija estaba desprotegida, sintió la misma sensación que hace cuatro años, cuando él no pudo protegerla de ese miserable. Y para colmó lo del hijo de Kakarotto, no sabía si alegrarse o enfurecerse, tenía que saber lo que sucedió a como de lugar. Él ya dejo las cosas bastante claras con Goten, la única condición era que él no la hiciera sufrir, y como ese miserable haya faltado a su palabra ya se puede ir despidiendo de este maldito mundo.

)()()(

Al día siguiente, Bra despertó algo aturdida, se toco el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. La princesa se incorporo en la cama notándose algo molesta, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida. Cogió su móvil que estaba en su mesita, presiono una tecla para que se iluminara la pantalla arrepintiéndose enseguida de ese acto. La foto del salvapantallas era una de Goten dándole un beso en la mejilla a ella. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara al recordar los hermosos momentos vividos con su novio.

La chica respiro profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas, era una princesa y no merecía la pena llorar por un chico. Se levantó decidida a darse un buen baño, pero enseguida se volvió a derrumbar al pensar que hoy no volvería a besar a su novio. Bra volteó el rostro y pudo ver en su escritorio un precioso marco de cristal que poseía una fotografía de Goten y ella. La princesa cogió el marco, lo miro por unos instantes y lo lanzó violentamente al suelo rompiendo el marco en mil pedazos. Actó seguido la princesa se volvió a tumbar en la cama. La chica abrazo su almohada y la estrecho fuertemente, imaginandose que él estaba con ella a su lado. Pero no debía de engañarse, por algún motivo él la había dejado y aunque ella era fuerte, esto la superaba. Goten formaba parte de su vida y no podía sacarlo de ella así como así.

La princesa tenía ganas de seguir llorando, pero tuvo que frenar su llanto cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dejando paso a un príncipe con bastante serio. La chica al verlo se incorporo de nuevo en la cama y rápidamente se seco las lágrimas, enfrente de su padre no iba a llorar por un chico. El príncipe avanzo hasta enfrente de su hija, vio el marco y la fotografía que Bra había tirado al suelo. Vegeta miro a su hija detenidamente para averiguar si había llorado por el Tsufur. Pero no, su hija lo miro a los ojos y Vegeta enseguida supo que no era por el Tsufur, cosa que lo enfureció.

- Explicame ahora mismo que ha pasado - Le dijo el príncipe de brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado.

- Papá... no me pidas que te lo explique - la chica no quería contarle a su padre lo que le paso, pues sabía las consecuencias que traería eso.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, dime ahora mismo que ha pasado con el hijo de Kakarotto - el príncipe ya empezaba a molestarse.

La chica maldijo esa conexión que tenía con su padre, Bra mantenía la esperanza de que Vegeta no supiera nada de su ruptura con Goten, ella quería contárselo cuando lo hubiera superado y así hacer ver que no le había afectado tanto, ese echo le salvaría la vida a Goten, pero no fue así.

- Papá no hay nada que explicar, lo hemos dejado y se acabo - dijo la princesa intentando sonar indiferente.

- Ya... y si te importa tan poco, ¿ por qué no has parado de llorar desde ayer ? - la chica no quiso contestarle, no pudo hacer más que girar la cabeza hacia un lado para no mirarlo a los ojos - Bra, ¿ lo habéis dejado de mutuo acuerdo... o te ha dejado él ? -

A la princesa se le escapó un sollozo al escuchar esa pregunta, pues le hizo recodar el momento en que Goten la dejo. El príncipe ya no necesitaba escuchar nada más, y sin decir palabra dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación y hacerle una pequeña visita a cierto semi-saiyan.

- ¿ Papá dónde vas ? - preguntó la chica poniéndose en pie y agarrando el brazo de Vegeta para detenerlo.

- ¿ Tú a dónde crees ? - dijo el príncipe como si fuera lógico.

- Papá no vayas por favor, no quiero saber nada más de él, no te molestes en ir a buscarlo - le rogaba la princesa.

- Hicimos un trato - dijo el príncipe recordando las palabras que intercambió con Goten cuando aceptó que éste saliera con su hija - Le dije que si el te hacía llorar, yo le haría llorar, y si te hacía sufrir, yo le ensenaría el verdadero significado de esa palabra - dijo el príncipe en tono helado.

- Pero papá no quiero que le hagas nada, si me dejo es porque es un imbécil que no me merece, y no quiero que ensucies tus manos con alguien que no merece la pena -

Vegeta se sorprendió por las palabras tan duras de su hija hacia el hijo de Kakarotto, no sabía que había pasado pero debió de ser algo grave para que su hija hable de esta manera. El príncipe no dijo nada, lentamente aparto su brazo para que Bra dejara de agarrarlo. Con una ultima mirada, Vegeta se marcho de la habitación.

)()()(

En el Monte Paoz, Chichi estaba algo preocupada por su hijo menor, Goten no había pasado la noche en casa y eso la preocupaba. El chico ya había dormido muchas veces fuera de casa, pero siempre avisaba. En otras ocasiones quizás la mujer de Goku estaría más tranquila, ya que su hijo es un super saiyan, pero con Baby suelto por ahí había de que preocuparse. Goku consiguió tranquilizar a su mujer diciéndole que seguramente se habría quedado a dormir con Bra, ya que la chica en estos momentos lo estaba pasando mal.

Por las calles de la Capital del Oeste, caminaba Goten sin un rumbo fijo. Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, vagabundeando por las calles. No tenía ánimos de nada, no quería hacer nada. Su vida no tenía ningún sentido sin su princesa. ¡ ¿ Por qué tuvieron que venir esos malditos ? ! Su vida era perfecta ¿ Por qué se tiene que estropear justo ahora ? Sólo le quedaba esperar ha que asesinaran a ese malnacido de Baby y así aclararle las cosas a su princesa. Lo que él joven no sabía, es que esos dos tipos no tenían nada que ver con el Tsufur... El joven Son iba caminando, cuando de repente alguien lo empujo al interior de un callejón. Goten se puso en pie enseguida adoptando una posición de pelea, pero enseguida volvió a su posición normal cuando vio quién era el tipo que lo había empujado.

- Vegeta - exclamó el joven sorprendido, había estado tan mal que ni pensó en la reacción del príncipe.

Vegeta se acercó a él con la mirada penetrante, lo cogió por el cuello de su camisa y lo pego a la pared. Acercó su rostro hasta el del joven, casi rozando su nariz con la de él.

- ¿ Por qué ? - fue lo único que dijo el príncipe en un tono que helaba la sangre.

- Son cosas que pasan - contestó el joven intentando calmarse.

- ¿ Cosas que pasan ? - repitió el príncipe - Con mi hija esas cosas no deben de pasar... Te deje muy claro las condiciones para salir con mi hija, sólo te pedí que no la hicieras sufrir... Y tú la estás haciendo sufrir como una condenada - dijo el príncipe elevando su tono de voz y golpeando al joven contra la pared.

- ¿ Y crees que a mí me divierte hacer sufrir a Bra - dijo Goten en tono elevado mientras aventaba a Vegeta.

- ¿ Acaso pensabas que jugar con sus sentimientos le iba a hacer gracia ? - dijo el príncipe con furia aguantandose las ganas de partirle la cara - Ya te has cansado de mi hija, ya te has aburrido de ella y has dicho venga ahora a por otra -

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando - Goten hablaba calmado para no perder los nervios he ire de la lengua - Yo a Bra la amo - eso se le escapo.

- Y entonces... ¿ por qué ? - hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta por parte de Goten, pero éste sólo agacho la cabeza - Ya veo... tú la amas, pero ya llevas mucho tiempo acostándote con ella ¿ no ? -

Goten abrió los ojos de la impresión, jamás pensó que Vegeta le hablaría de ese forma. Pero el príncipe estaba muy equivocado, por desgracia el joven Son no podía contarle la verdad.

- Vegeta no hables de lo que no sabes, lo que había entre tu hija y yo se termino, no hay ningún misterio -

Al decir eso Goten recibió un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estomago, para a continuación llevarse un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- No merece la pena siquiera que te mate - dijo Vegeta viendo como el joven escupía sangre por la boca - Al fin y al cabo llevo mucho tiempo esperando que esto suceda, no te quiero ver cerca de mi hija nunca más - esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Vegeta antes de alzar el vuelo y dejar solo a Goten en ese callejón oscuro.

)()()(

Así paso una semana, y ni rastro del Tsufur. Ese desgraciado era un genio del escondite, ya que toda la semana los guerreros Z no descansaron y buscaron noche y día a Baby, pero nada, seguía sin aparecer. Todos ya sabían de la ruptura de Goten y Bra, no se sabía cual de los dos lo paso peor. Goten iba todas las noches al balcón de Bra y se quedaba observando como lloraba. Se sentía muy culpable, pero no podía hacer nada. Por su lado Bra tenía a Sora para consolarla, el chico iba a verla todos los días a todas horas. Echo que al príncipe empezó a incomodar, no le gustaba para nada la actitud que tenía el chaval hacia su pequeña hija, había demasiada confianza, pero Vegeta no dijo nada ya que en estos momentos su princesa lo necesitaba. Bra se sentía mucho mejor, su mejor amigo la ayudaba mucho a superar lo de Goten. La chica no había salido de casa en toda la semana, sus padres llamaron al Orange Star High School para comunicar que Bra estaría unas semanas sin ir al centro de estudios.

Hoy lunes a las 18:00 de la tarde, Sora acababa de salir del centro de estudios y había ido directamente a casa de su mejor amiga. La había convencido para salir de casa, y la chica se vistió adecuadamente para salir. Los mejor amigos fueron a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, también fueron a tomar un batido al mismo lugar de hace cuatro años. Terminaron de tomarse el batido, y fueron a dar un paseo por el parque.

- Ves como viene bien salir a dar una vuelta, hay que respirar aire fresco - le decía su mejor amigo a la princesa mientras daban un paseo.

- Ya... pero es que todo me recuerda a él -dijo la princesa, pero se quedo callada cuando Sora la cogió de la mano.

- Bra, todo en esta vida pasa por algo, las cosas no ocurren así porque sí, ya veras como pronto el destino te recompensa - le dijo Sora paseando de la mano de su mejor amiga.

- ¿ Tú crees ? - preguntó la princesa parando de repente.

- Estoy seguro - le dijo Sora mientras se acercaba a ella sin dejar de sujetar su mano - El destino te tiene algo preparado Bra, ya lo veras - Sora poco a poco se iba acercando más a la princesa.

- ¿ Y tienes idea de que me depara el destino ? - Bra también se acercaba lentamente a su mejor amigo.

- Bueno... quién sabe, las cosas menos probables pueden suceder -

Sora dejo de sujetar la mano de Bra para sujetarle la cintura, la chica paso sus brazo alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras lentamente sus bocas se iban acercando a un ritmo torturante. Y justo en el momento en que sus bocas estaban casi rozándose, alguien avento a Sora tirándolo al suelo, y ese sujeto a una velocidad tremenda cogió a Bra por la cintura.

- ¿ Cómo has estado, pequeña ? - preguntó Baby mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha a Bra.

La chica se quedo petrificada incapaz de empujar al Tsufur lejos de ella. Bra no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con horror.

- Princesita, no te preocupes más que ya he venido a por ti, ahora podremos tener nuestra diversión - El Tsufur estrecho a Bra entre sus brazos y se dispuso a darle un beso en los labios, pero fue enviado al suelo de un empujonazo.

Bra se escondió detrás de Sora que en esos momentos sostenía una espada en la mano en forma de llave. El Tsufur se puso en pie echo una furia, como se había atrevido ese niño a empujarlo.

- Mocoso, quitate de en medio, a ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro -

Sora aparto a Bra de él dándole un suave empujón para apartarla. El chico sujeto su llave espada con fuerza y le dedico una mirada de puro odio al Tsufur.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bra es asunto mío - el chico no perdía detalle del hombre que tenía enfrente, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona - Ni creas que te voy a dejar tocarle un pelo -

- Vaya... parece que el niño nos a salido gracioso - dijo Baby soltando una carcajada - De verdad crees que un niñato como tú tiene alguna posibilidad contra alguien como yo - el Tsufur se señalo a él mismo como si fuera el emperador del universo - Por favor no me hagas reír. Ahora quitate de en medio -

Baby se acercó al chico y le golpeo en la cara haciendo que por poco caiga al suelo. Sora se limpió el rastro de sangre que goteaba de su boca y le dedico una mirada fría al Tsufur. Éste se sorprendió al ver que el chico no era ningún enclenque, de haber sido un humano normal ya estaría de camino al otro mundo con ese golpe. Bra miraba a su mejor amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía que Sora fuera tan fuerte, pero lo que le extrañaba más era esa espada rara que sostenía entre sus manos y que no tenía ni idea de donde la había sacado.

Como respuesta al golpe de Baby, Sora le arreó un puñetazo en la boca del estomago haciendo que el Tsufur se doblara de dolor, para a continuación darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda provocando que Baby cayera al suelo. Sora sujeto la llave espada con una mano para poder levantar su otro puño en alto, pero antes de que el puñetazo llegara a su destino, Baby lo detuvo y le dio un rodillazo a su oponente. El Tsufur lo levantó agarrándolo del pelo y lo lanzo por los aires, antes de que el chico cayera al suelo, Baby se materializo en los aires para arrearle al mocoso, pero para su sorpresa, Sora hizo una mortal en el aire para situarse a la espalda de Baby. Lo siguiente que sintió el Tsufur fue un agudo dolor en la espalda. Giro su cabeza para ver que tenía detrás y vio a Sora con la llave espada ensangrentada. Sora aterrizo de pie en el suelo, sin embargo Baby cayó rendido por la generosa herida que tenía en la espalda. El Tsufur intentó ponerse en pie como pudo, viendo reflejado el odio en los ojos de ese chico misterioso. Pero con Baby no se juega, alzo su mano acumulando energía en ella dispuesto a cargarse al mocoso de un plumazo, pero algo le llamó la atención. Baby volteo el rostro hacia el lado contrario de Sora, y pudo ver como los guerreros Z se aproximaban a gran velocidad, claro al acumular energía en la palma de su mano ascendió su Ki. Antes de volver el rostro hacia su oponente, pudo sentir el mismo dolor que sintió hace unos momentos en su espalda, con la diferencia que ahora lo sentía en su pecho. Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía el dolor y pudo ver un profundo corte en su pecho. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Sora que estaba enfrente de él sujetando con fuerza la ensangrentada llave espada.

- Maldito seas... - dijo apenas audible el Tsufur - Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así -

Rápidamente, el Tsufur saco algo de su bolsillo y lo tiro al suelo apareciendo una gran cortina de humo que le impedía ver nada a los jóvenes. Los guerreros Z aterrizaron en tierra, pero no consiguieron ver nada debido al abundante humo. Cuando el humo se disipo, pudieron ver a Sora, ya sin su llave espada, y a Bra unos metros más lejos bastante asustada. Vegeta fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hija y la abrazo al instante. Bra estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero algo le hizo apartar al Tsufur de su mente. Y es que la chica cruzo la mirada con la de su ex-novio que estaba a unos metros de distancia mirándola como ella a él.

)()()(

- Pero cómo, ¿ apareció así de repente ? - preguntó Trunks al mejor amigo de su hermana.

- Sí, yo y Bra estábamos dando un paseo, y de repente apreció Baby, me empujo y le dijo a Bra que había llegado su momento, yo lo golpee para alejarla de ella y pude hacerle algunos cortes, pero cuando él supo que os acercabais saco algo de su bolsillo, lo lanzó al suelo y apareció todo ese humo - explicó el joven Sora a todos los guerreros Z que en estos momentos se encontraban en el salón de Capsule Corp.

Bra estaba sentada en el regazo de su padre, sin apartar la mirada de Goten , durante todo el rato los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, ni siquiera parpadeaban.

- Hay que hacer algo con Bra, el Tsufur la tiene vigilada - habló Goku.

- Tengo una idea - exclamó Trunks - Bra, deberías ponerte esos pendientes que ocultan el Ki, así el Tsufur no podrá localizarte -

Bra puso una cara de horror al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, éste sólo se confundió al ver la mirada que le echo su hermana, a él le parecía una idea brillante.

- ¿ Pendientes que ocultan el Ki ? - repitió Vegeta mirando acusadoramente a su hija menor, ésta trago saliva.

- B-bueno, sí... yo tengo unos pendientes que ocultan el Ki por... si algún día hiciera falta y fíjate que casualidad, al final sirven para algo - la chica soltó una risa falsa.

- Pero aunque Bra ocultara su Ki, Baby sabe dónde encontrarla, no serviría de mucho que Bra ocultara su Ki si el Tsufur sabe dónde está - dijo Piccolo.

- Al primer sitió que vendrá sera aquí - el turno de Son Gohan - No creo que Bra esté muy segura en este lugar -

- Y dónde va ha estar más segura que aquí, si es necesario yo no me apartare de su lado - dijo Vegeta.

- Pero no lo entiendes Vegeta, Baby es muy listo, en cualquier instante que Bra esté sola él podría atacarla, y por mucho que estés a su lado en un descuido o simplemente cuando tengas que ir al baño él la atacaría - dijo Goku.

- ¿ Y se puede saber que propones Kakarotto ? - Vegeta estaba harto ya de escuchar las tonterías de su eterno rival.

- Creo que Bra se tendría de marchar de esta casa - le dijo Goku.

- ¿ Cómo ? - Vegeta no quería separar a su hija de él - Mi hija no se va a marchar a ninguna parte -

- Vegeta si te parece bien, Bra podría venirse a mi casa - Son Gohan se ofrecía como protector de la muchacha.

- No Son Gohan, no sería conveniente, Baby sabe donde vivimos, lo más seguro es que si no la encuentra aquí saliera a buscarla a vuestras casas. Bra tiene que marcharse ha algún lugar que el Tsufur desconozca - habló Piccolo.

- Sora - exclamó el hermano mayor de la princesa - ¿ Tú vives sólo en tu departamento, no ? -

- Sí - contestó el chico.

- ¿ Qué te parece si Bra se va a vivir contigo ? - lo que dijo Trunks sorprendió a más de uno.

- Bra no puede irse a casa de Sora - habló Goten por primera vez, hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, pero al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo no pudo callarse más - Su departamento está aquí al lado, de que serviría que Bra se desplazara unos metros - Goten intento sonar lo más indiferente posible, pero no le salio bien.

- Pues mejor aún - Bra se puso en pie con la mirada fija en Goten - Si el Tsufur viene aquí y no me encuentra, él pensara que me he marchado lejos, no buscara por los alrededores - Bra habló dirigiéndose a su ex-novio.

- Pero y si te encuentra - Goten hablaba con Bra directamente - Sora no podría defenderte - el joven Son no podía permitir que Bra se fuera a vivir con Sora.

- Sora sabrá defenderme perfectamente, cuando nos encontremos hace un rato con Baby fue él, el que me defendió - dijo Bra picando a Goten.

- A mí me parece bien que Bra se venga a vivir conmigo, no os preocupéis, yo sabré defenderla - dijo Sora convencido.

- Decidido entonces - Trunks se dirigió a su hermana - Bra, te vas a vivir con Sora -

**¡ Bra se va a vivir con Sora ! o al menos eso parece, habrá que ver que opina el príncipe saiyan. El próximo capítulo lo tengo que cargar de Sora y Bra...**

**solcithooh: Y que lo digas, pobre Goten, es tan bueno el chico... Pero como tu misma dijiste es hora de Sora y Bra. **

**Melanie: Gracias por tu apoyo, y ya se que te da pena Goten, pero es el turno de Sora.**

**Sonia: No te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque estoy segura de que va a ser tu favorito...**

**Bra-princess: Lo siento... pero Goten no podía ganar siempre, hay que repartir un poco las cosas xD. Sinceramente a mi también me da mucha lastima el chico, pero que se le va hacer.**


	9. Un sueño hecho realidad

** Capítulo exclusivo de Sora y Bra**

Bra bajo las escaleras con una maleta en su mano, llevaba puestos los pendientes que ocultan el Ki. A pesar de que le príncipe saiyan se negó rotundamente, al final decidió que Bra se marchara unos días a casa de su mejor amigo. A Vegeta ese chico no le gustaba, y mucho menos la idea de que su princesa se fuera a vivir con él. Bra antes de marcharse le dedico una ultima mirada a su ex-novio, él también la miro, se produjo un desafió de miradas durante unos segundos, hasta que Bra volteó el rostro para marcharse de ahí.

Bra y Sora fueron caminando hacia el departamento de este ultimo. Mientras hablaban de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, Sora la reconfortaba con sus palabras, le decía que no tenía nada que temer. Al rato llegaron al departamento, Sora abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán a Bra para que entrara primero.

- Tu habitación sera la del fondo, tampoco hay muchas para elegir - bromeo el chico.

Sora ayudo a Bra a sacar sus cosas y a colocarlas bien. Una vez echo todo eso, fueron a la habitación del dueño de la casa y se sentaron en la cama.

- Sora... me vas a decir ya que pasa -

- ¿ A qué te refieres Bra ? - preguntó el joven sin entender.

- No te hagas el tonto, dime dónde has estado todo este tiempo, y como es que te has vuelto tan fuerte, además... ¿ De dónde salio esa espada tan rara ? - eran muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

- Veras Bra... me han pasado muchas cosas durante estos años... -

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que me expliques todo -

- Bra, tú mejor que nadie sabes que existen cosas algo fuera de lo normal - la chica asintió prestando atención a lo que decía su mejor amigo - Pues veras, resulta que hay más mundos... más galaxias para que me entiendas. Son mundos diferentes a este, que son amenazados por la Organización Xlll -

- ¿ La Organización Xlll ? - repitió Bra.

- Sí, es una banda que insiste en gobernar los mundos, para ello utilizan a los sincorazón y a los incorpóreos, unos seres unicelulares, para ser breve, son maquinas de matar. Yo soy el elegido de la llave espada, y poseo habilidades para combatir a esa maldita organización. He estado cuatro años viajando por los otros mundos, incluso llegue a ir al inframundo, al infierno... Pero por fin, con la ayuda de mis amigos conseguimos derrotar a esa maldita Organización Xlll. Pero... yo sé que todavía los mundos no están a salvo... - le explicó el chico con semblante serio.

Bra se quedo atónita ante lo que le contó Sora. No se esperaba eso... ella pensó que su mejor amigo era un chico normal, no el elegido de la llave espada...

- Aunque no estoy seguro de haberlos derrotado completamente, yo... tenía que volver -

- ¿ Por qué ? -

- No... por qué no, por quién -

La chica comprendió enseguida que su vuelta fue por una persona, se preguntaba si aquella persona sería... ella.

- Pero no quiero hablar de eso, es algo que estoy intentado dejar en el pasado - dijo el chico un poco más contento.

- Tienes razón, las cosas del pasado se deben quedar allí... - la chica miro al suelo, en unos instantes recordó dos personas que tenía que olvidad, Baby y Goten - Y cambiando de tema, ¿ qué eso que hay ahí ? -

La chica se levantó extrañada y camino hacia un rincón de la habitación, Sora trago saliva al ver como Bra sacaba su guitarra del escondite.

- Una guitarra - dijo Bra maravillada - ¿ No me digas que también sabes tocar ? -

- Bueno... -

- No podrías tocar algo para mí, por fii - la chica se volvió a sentar a su lado mientras le daba la guitarra y hacía un puchero.

- Pero si ni siquiera soy bueno... no me hagas esto Bra -

- Mmm, te vas a librar... por ahora, y sólo porque tengo hambre, pero después de cenar vas a tocar una canción - dijo la chica decidida.

- P-pero -

- Pero nada. Haber que hay para cenar - Bra se levantó dispuesta a preparar un banquete, pero Sora se lo impidió.

- No Bra, ya cocino yo, tú no te preocupes por nada, recuerda que eres mi invitada. Mejor ves a darte un baño para relajarte, mientras yo preparo todo -

- Bueno, si insistes - a la princesa le encantó la idea.

Sora fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar todo. El chico decidió que hoy sería su noche, no le importaba si Bra lo rechazaba, él tenía que liberarse y decirle a Bra que no podía vivir sin ella. El chico preparo un montón de platitos... afrodisiacos, acompañados por vino y de postre fresas con chocolate. Sora visitó la mesa con un fino mantel blanco bordado en dorado, cubertería de plata, copas para el vino y por supuesto unas velitas en medio de la mesa. También puso velas aromáticas por toda la casa, y puso una luz rojiza para dar ambiente, incluso tapo las lamparas encendidas con trapos rojo para causar un efecto de luz precioso.

Bra acaba de darse un baño que la dejo como nueva, y sin saber por qué, la princesa se puso un precioso y provocativo vestido rojo. Era muy corto y con un escote bastante sugerente, bastante estrecho y sensual. Por obligación llevaba puestos los pendientes que ocultan el Ki, pero tampoco importaba, eran unos aros dorados. Para acompañar, se puso un colgante de oro y unas pulseras del mismo material. ¡ Incluso se puso tacones ! Su cabello lo arreglo a la perfección, moldeandoselo un poco dejando su melena al viento. Por ultimo se roció con su perfume favorito y se miro al espejo. Entonces se quedo mirando con cara de boba ¿ Por qué hacía esto ? si para cenar en casa se tendría de haber puesto un pijama, no como si fuera recibir un Oscar y tuviera que pasear por toda la alfombra roja. Por un momento pensó en cambiarse, pero tenía demasiada hambre, así que sin más salió de la habitación para quedarse con la boca abierta.

La chica asombrada camino hacia el salón, donde la esperaba Sora. El chico también quedo asombrado de ver a Bra así de arreglada, por poco y se le cae la baba. Como los dos estaban muy sorprendidos, se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que Sora reacciono he invito a Bra a que se sentara en una silla. Bra y Sora se sentaron sin hablar, hasta que no paso un buen rato ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

- Vamos Sora, no seas así, ¿ no me digas que en todo este tiempo no has tenido novia ?, no me mientas que recuerdo que en el colegio tenías a todas las chicas locas -

- Bueno... no te voy a mentir, sí que es cierto que he estado con alguna que otra chica... pero cuando tu corazón ya tiene dueña... -

Bra bebió un gran trago de vino al escuchar aquello, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía mal, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. ¿ Malo por qué ? ella ya no esta con Goten, es totalmente libre. Y aunque lo estará, no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo está cenando con un amigo...

- Y esa chica de la que estás enamorado... ¿ te corresponde ? - Bra quería estar totalmente segura de que era ella la que le había robado el corazón a Sora.

- No sé exactamente lo que siente por mí, pero espero que me corresponda - contestó Sora con mirada fija en Bra.

- Estoy segura de que lo hará - le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Siguieron cenando, charlando de cosas referentes al amor, pero en ningún momento se declararon nada, en ese momento sólo eran dos amigos pasandoselo bien. Bebieron vino, pero no lo suficiente como para estar ebrios, quizás estaban algo... alegres por así decirlo, pero los dos estaban en su cabales. Llego la hora, Bra fue directamente a la habitación de Sora y se sentó en la cama. Sora también entró en la habitación, sólo que éste estaba demasiado nervioso.

- Venga Sora, tocame algo - dijo la chica y Sora se sonrojo, entonces Bra comprendió que desbía de haber especificado mejor - De música y eso... - corrigió rápidamente.

El chico resignado cogió su guitarra y se sentó en su cama, enfrente y muy junto de Bra. El chico coloco bien su guitarra y suspiro profundamente.

- Voy a tocar una canción compuesta por mí -

- Anda, ya compones y todo... estoy segura de que en el futuro seras un gran artista Sora -

- Te la dedico a ti - le dijo sin más.

- ¿ A mí ? - preguntó la princesa algo sorprendida y confusa.

- Sí, la compuse tiempo atrás... -

Sora cerró los ojos y comenzó a enredar sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra. La melodía era suave, parecía que estaba tocando un arpa. Se notaba que el chico tenía mucha practica, pues sus dedos se deslizaban como la mantequilla en el pan ( xD ) El chico por fin se decidió a despegar sus labios, y comenzó a cantar.

_Que bonita estás,_

_cada día mas,_

_tanto que decir,_

_tanto que reír para no llorar._

Bra se sonrojo levemente ante las palabras de Sora. Sin embargo no entendía la ultima frase. ¿ Por qué iba a llorar ?

_Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos,_

_pero no consigo callar el sentimiento,_

_que es libre como el viento._

Todo el mundo es dueño de su mente y elige lo que piensa, pero el corazón es de otra manera, y por mucho que lo intente, Sora no puede detener sus sentimientos.

_No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor,_

_no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor,_

_sólo pido que no ignores a tu corazón,_

_es el único que siempre tiene la razón._

Bra capto inmediatamente el mensaje, se lo estaba confesando en la cara. Pero lo peor es que él tenía razón, ella no podía ignorar a su corazón.

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte,_

_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte, _

_mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel,_

_mi promesa es respetar tu piel y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con él._

Sora lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no responder a sus llamadas, hizo lo imposible para olvidarla, pero de nada le sirvió.

_Sobrevivire_

_pensando en ti lo haré_

_quedan los recuerdos flotando entre los besos anoche lo soñé._

Cada noche soñaba con ella, la única razón por la que sonreía cada mañana, era por ella.

_Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos,_

_pero es imposible callarme lo que siento,_

_que me arde aquí muy dentro._

_No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor_

_no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor_

_solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón_

_es el único que siempre tiene la razón._

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte,_

_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte _

_mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel_

_mi promesa es respetar tu piel y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con él._

Sora termino la canción, sin mediar palabra dejo la guitarra a un lado, y atrapo las manos de su princesa entre las suyas. Bra no hizo nada, estaba sorprendida y confusa a la vez, su mejor amigo le había confesado a través de una canción sus sentimientos.

- Bra... tú eres el motivo por el que lo deje todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar. Pero no me importa, porque tú eres el único motivo por el que sonrió. Bra... eres mi vida, has sido mi primer y único amor, te amo Bra, te amo como nunca podías llegar a imaginar -

Bra no podía hablar, no le salían las palabras. Sora le estaba confesando su amor, pero ella no sabía que hacer, con cada palabra que decía su amigo, se confundía más.

- Bra, yo no sé si tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Sí me rechazas yo lo entenderé, pero no podía seguir ocultándote esto, estos días contigo me estaba matando a mí mismo. Cuando te estrechaba entre mis brazos quería más, quería besarte, quería acariciarte... Bra, yo sé que todavía es muy pronto - claro, la princesa hacía a penas una semana que acababa de romper con su novio - Pero si tú sientes algo más que una fuerte amistad... por favor deja que hable tu corazón -

Sora puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Bra y la acaricio con dulzura, él no iba a lanzarse, no, quería que ella tomara la iniciativa, que fuera ella la que decidiera.

- Sora... yo... - Bra no pudo hablar, así que decidió reaccionar.

Bra se acercó a él lentamente, muy despacio, no había prisa estaban los dos solos. Sora siguió acariciándole la mejilla, sin perderse ningún detalle de este mágico momento. La chica poso ambas manos pobre el pecho de Sora, y al mismo ritmo subió sus manos hasta llegar a su nuca. Lo acercó a ella, y por fin sucedió lo que ambos deseaban. Sus labios se rozaron, se juntaron y se fundieron en uno solo. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejandose llevar por el momento. Sora le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, y Bra hacía lo mismo que él. La princesa abrió un poco la boca y así el chico pudo meter su lengua y acariciar la de Bra. Ese fogoso beso fue lo que Bra necesitaba para terminar de decidirse... Los dos se separaron para coger aire, y se miraron a los ojos directamente.

- Sora... - susurró Bra mientras se acercaba a su oído - Quiero que me hagas el amor - le confesó como si contara un secreto.

Sora se la quedo mirando unos instantes, no se podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Estuvo soñando con esto durante años, era su sueño.

- ¿ Estás segura ? - le preguntó él algo agitado por la situación.

- Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida - Bra volvió a besar a Sora con más pasión que antes - Hazme tuya - le pidió en voz baja.

Sin más preámbulos, Sora junto sus labios con los de Bra. Había llegado su momento y tenía que ser perfecto. Poso ambas manos sobre la cintura de Bra, y lentamente la fue acostando sobre la cama.

- Te amo - le decía Sora entre beso y beso - Te amo -

Abandono la boca de Bra besando sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, bajo hasta la barbilla y la mordisqueo un poco. Se traslado a su cuello, abandonando un sin fin de besos. Acarició con su lengua el lóbulo de Bra, lo que provoco un gemido suave en la chica. No quería dejarse un de su piel sin probar. Había ansiado tanto este momento, que no sabía ni por donde empezar. Sora no aguantaba más, se puso de rodillas todavía encima de Bra, y puso ambas manos sobre las piernas de su princesa. Lentamente comenzó a subir el vestido, fijando su vista en la piel de Bra que se iba descubriendo poco a poco. Se deleito viendo la ropa interior de su novia, llevaba unas preciosos braguitas de encaje negras. Subió más, acariciando el lateral de su cuerpo, contemplando su abdomen, hasta que subió a la parte de sus pechos. Soltó un jadeo al verlos, eran perfectos, redondos, voluminosos y firmes. Se deshizo del vestido, quitandoselo a Bra por encima de su cabeza. Él tenía planeado acariciarla por todos los lugares que fuera posible, pero ella tenía pensado otra cosa.

- Ahora... - la princesa se puso encima de Sora mientras paseaba sus manos de arriba abajo por su firme pecho - Me toca a mí... yo también quiero mirar -

Bra paseo sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar donde daba por terminada su camiseta. Se la quito despacio, contemplando sus músculos poco marcados. Sora la ayudo a deshacerse de la molesta prenda, y sonrió divertido, al parecer él no era el único que estaba disfrutando de las vistas. La princesa se acercó a su pecho y comenzó a besarlo, derrochando pequeños besos por todas partes. Sora le acariciaba la cabeza disfrutando de los pequeños besos de su niña. La princesa bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Sora, el cual soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Bra le sonrió picaramente y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. De un rápido movimiento se los quito por completo, y se volvió a sentar encima de él. La princesa movió sus caderas ligeramente, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran. Sora se incorporo en la cama, utilizando el cabezal de la cama como respaldo. Recorrió las piernas de la chica con sus manos, acariciando su esbelta figura. Lentamente le bajo los tirantes de sujetador, acaricio su espalda y en el transcurso le desabrocho el sostén y lo tiro a un lado de la cama. Sin esperar un solo segundo, Sora besó los pechos de su princesa, provocando que ésta gimiera. Bra contemplaba como Sora acariciaba sus pezones con la lengua, a la princesa no le quedo más remedio que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar. Ya no se acordaba de nadie, ni de Goten, ni de Baby ni de nada. Ahora mismo sólo existían ellos dos.

Entre besos, caricias y susurros, había llegado el momento. Bra estaba muy tranquila, excitada, pero tranquila. En cambio Sora estaba muy nervioso. Había esperado tanto para este momento, que a estas alturas y todavía no se lo creía, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Con emoción, Sora acaricio los muslos de Bra y la ayudo a abrir un poco más las piernas. La miro a los ojos por unos segundos, como esperando una confirmación. Bra capto el mensaje y lo besó como respuesta. En el transcurso de ese beso, Sora comenzó a penetrar a Bra con delicadeza. Sin urgencia, sin prisas, iba despacio, tranquilo. Quería experimentar cada segundo dentro de su princesa.

Bra comenzó a mecer sus caderas al compás de su... ¿ novio ? El chico la besaba, la acariciaba, le susurraba, la penetraba. Ella le correspondía a todo, con una pequeña excepción. Con cada embestida, Sora le decía que la amaba. Y Bra como respuesta gemía de placer. Quería contestarle, decirle que ella también lo amaba. Pero algo se lo impedía. Quizás porque de su garganta sólo podían salir jadeos y gemidos, producidos por el placer, o quizás porque... no podía.

- Sora... más rápido... - le pedía Bra retorciendose de placer debajo de él.

Pero el chico quería torturarla un poco más, quería que le rogara por placer. Quería sentirse deseado, como la deseaba él a ella.

- Sora... te lo suplico...ah... más rápido - la princesa lo necesitaba de tal manera que era capaz de suplicarle.

Como repuesta, Sora le sonrió y la besó en los labios para ahogar los gritos que iba a producir Bra en unos instantes. El chico sin previó aviso empujo dentro de ella hasta lo permitido, aumentó el ritmo a uno descomunal, entrando y saliendo como una bestia. A los pocos segundos, Bra arqueo su espalda lo más que pudo y gritó el nombre de su amante. Al mismo tiempo que Sora empezó a perder las fuerzas y se vino dentro de ella. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, hasta que Sora se quito de encima y se acostó a su lado, para inmediatamente abrazar a Bra y acurrucarla contra su pecho. Una sonrisa enorme se formo en su cara, por fin había cumplido lo que tanto anhelaba. Su sueño se había echo realidad.

**¡ Conseguido ! Sora y Bra han echo el amor. Ahora la princesa es propiedad de Sora. ¿ Qué pasara cuando se entere Goten ?**

**Una cosa, pues creo que no esta permitido los songfics. Pero bueno, como es sólo en este capítulo creo que pasa xD. La canción se titula: Aunque estés con él, de Luis Fonsi. Es que cuando escuche esta canción, me pareció que venía al pelo.**

**Melanie: ¿ Cómo lo adivinaste ? Jeje claro, este capítulo de Sora y Bra a sido muy Hot...**

**Isabelle: Es cierto, ese Sora tiene mucha suerte, pero se la merece. El chico se lo a ganado a pulso, y ahora lo he premiado. xD**

**Sonia: Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, aquí lo tienes, Sora y Bra ya están juntos. Ahora podrás dormir tranquila, jeje.**

**Bra-princess: Goten... mmm. Bra y Goten juntos de nuevo... quién sabe. Pero de momento, Sora se a ganado a Bra.**


	10. La verdad duele

La mañana se hizo presente en un pequeño departamento de la Capital del Oeste. Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de dicho apartamento. La preciosa luz, dio de lleno en dos jóvenes que dormían placidamente. Sora despego sus párpados pesadamente, para ver al ser más hermoso que había concebido la madre naturaleza. Bra dormía tranquila, recostada sobre el pecho del chico al que se entrego la noche anterior. Sora no pudo hacer más que sonreír, recordó cada instante de la noche anterior, lo que provoco que su sonrisa se agrandara. Había esperado tanto tiempo, que se le hacía difícil creer que por fin su sueño se haya hecho realidad. El chico soltó un suspiro de enamorado al recordar las caricias, los besos, los gemidos tan suaves y los gritos escandalosos que Bra no pudo esconder.

Sora estaba feliz, por fin había experimentado la verdadera felicidad. Sí bien había estado muy cerca de ella, cuando viajo por los mundos, salvándolos de la Organización Xlll, y vivió tantas aventuras junto con sus amigos, allí estuvo muy cerca de alcanzarla, pero si no se tiene amor, no se tiene nada. Pero todo eso cambio, ahora tenía lo que más preciaba y eso nadie, se lo iba a quitar.

Rato después de que Sora despertara, Bra comenzó a moverse, pero no despertó, simplemente se abrazo más a su novio. Sora sonrío divertido ante tal acción, haciendo él lo mismo, la abrazo más a su cuerpo. Enseguida notó que estaban completamente desnudos, y con picardía levantó un poco la sábana para observar las vistas. Él mismo rió divertido al poder contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Bra sin ningún reparo. La princesa comenzó a notar algo de frío, y lentamente abrió los ojos. El chico dejo de alzar la sábana para que no le pillara infrgantí. La chica dio un pequeño bostezo mientras se incorporaba en la cama, y se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, recordando lo sucedido la anterior noche. Un pequeño rubor adorno sus mejillas, cuando se incorporo en la cama dejando que la sábana descendiera hasta su cintura y dejar sus senos al descubierto. A Sora le pareció divertido, y echo una risita por lo bajo, para a continuación abrazar a Bra y darle un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días - le dijo Sora en un tono de voz divertido - ¿ Cómo a dormido hoy mi princesa ? - le ronroneo al oído.

Bra soltó una risita y lo besó con pasión, sin cubrirse en ningún momento la parte superior de su cuerpo.

- Responde eso a tu pregunta - dijo Bra cuando acabo su apasionado beso.

La parejita se puso cariñosa y se regalaron mutuamente caricias y besos, para presentar el día. Cuando por fin sus bocas pactaron tregua, Sora se levantó de la cama, se puso algo de ropa y fue a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Bra se puso su ropa interior y se quedo esperando en la cama. La princesa se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido a noche, no se esperaba haber hecho eso. No es que se arrepintiera, al contrario, era algo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, pero si que se sentía extraña. Bra sólo había hecho el amor con Goten, y prometió que jamás se entregaría a otro hombre. Y ahora mirala, acababa de romper su promesa.

/ _En la habitación de la princesa, concretamente en la cama de Bra. La princesa y su novio se encontraban abrazados y haciéndose mimos._

_- Goten, que tonterías dices, pues claro que tú eres el único hombre en mi vida - le dijo una jovencita de dieciséis años a su novio._

_- Ya lo sé princesa mía, pero me gusta escucharlo de tu boca - Goten se acercó a su novia y la besó en los labios, para así continuar descendiendo por el cuello - Se escucha tan bien de tus labios -_

_- Tú no te puedes quejar, tú has sido el único hombre en mi vida, pero yo en cambio... no he sido la única chica en la tuya - la chica hizo un puchero al decir eso._

_- Bra - dijo Goten mirándola a los ojos - No podía fijarme en ti cuando tenías cinco años - le dijo divertido el hijo de Goku, y es que más joven ya no la pudo pillar._

_- Tienes razón Goten... lo importante es que ahora ya no hay nadie más en nuestras vidas, tu eres mi hombre y yo soy tu chica - Bra se sentó en el regazó de su novio y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla._

_- Bra... yo sé que aveces me pongo muy celoso, pero comprendeme, eres tan bonita que es un peligro dejarte sola por ahí, y no puedo evitar pensar que cientos de tíos están pensado en... - Goten se enfureció al pensar en eso._

_- Pero que dices tonto, sí tú eres mi Goten, no podría vivir sin ti - al decir esto, Bra le regalo un montón de besos cortos._

_- Bra, ¿ podrías prometerme algo ? - La chica asintió y Goten continuó - Me prometes que jamás te vas a entregar a otro hombre -_

_La chica se sorprendió ante tal petición, pero no le molesto, al contrario._

_- Pues claro que sí mi amor, como puedes pensar si quiera que yo me iba a entregar a otro hombre. Te lo prometo las veces que hagan falta Goten, yo nunca me voy a entregar a otro que no seas tú - /_

La princesa sacudió la cabeza un par de veces al recordar aquella promesa. Por un momento recordó esos besos y esas caricias únicas que sólo Goten sabía dárselas. Pero no... ese amor no era eterno, ella sólo fue algo temporal para él. Estaba claro que Goten no podía durar tanto tiempo con una chica, en cambio Sora sí. Él la había esperado cuatro años, y a seguido amándola como el primer día, aguantando que ella estuviera con otro, eso sí que es amor verdadero.

Sora ingreso en la habitación con el desayuno sobre una bandeja, sacando de sus pensamientos a la princesa, se sentó a su lado y ambos empezaron a comer lo que había preparado el chico.

- Bra... supongo que tú y yo... después de lo de anoche... - Sora intentaba preguntarle si ahora eran una pareja formal, pero el nerviosismo se lo impedía.

- ¿ Qué si somos novios ? - preguntó la princesa divertida mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

- Sí, eso que sí ahora somos pareja... -

- ¿ Acaso lo dudas ? - la princesa le sonrió y lo besó.

- Es que yo no quería presionarte Bra, como acabas de salir de una relación tan larga, pues yo pensé... -

- Sora - le interrumpió la chica - Tú y yo hicimos el amor. Si no estuviera segura de querer algo serio contigo, nunca me hubiera entregado a ti - dicho esto Bra le robo otro beso - Además, no me gusta que me recuerdes a ... - la chica no dijo el nombre, pero Sora entendió perfectamente que se refería a Goten.

- Tienes razón Bra, lo siento no quería recordártelo - se disculpo el joven.

- No tienes porqué disculparte Sora - Bra miro el despertador de su novio y se dio cuenta de que eran las 9:30 de la mañana - Ah, Sora mira que hora es, llegas tarde al instituto -

- No pienso ir a estudiar -

- ¿ Por qué no ? - preguntó Bra sin entender.

- Porque quiero pasar todo el día pegado a mi novia -

- P-pero Sora, falta poco para que acabe el curso, ya queda nada para que nos den las vacaciones de verano -

- Me da igual, no me pienso separar de ti hasta que ese maldito quede reducido a polvo -

Sora no podía dejar sola a Bra mientras Baby este acechando por los alrededores. Quedaron en que Bra no anduviera demasiado por la ciudad, mas bien que se quedase en casa, que saliera bien poco de casa de Sora.

Paso una semana más, Baby no dio señales de vida y los guerreros Z se estaban desesperando. Hecho que debería asustar a Bra, sin embargo la chica estaba muy feliz. Su relación con Sora la estaba ayudando mucho a no pensar en el Tsufur, se pasaban el día juntos y su novio no la dejaba pensar en él. La princesa todavía no había pisado Capsule Corp, se mantenía en contacto con su familia hablando por teléfono. Bra y Sora salían poco de casa por la propia seguridad de la princesa. Las pocas veces que salían iban al cine, pero no precisamente para ver la película... Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en casa. Desde que hicieron el amor, Bra dormía en la misma habitación de Sora, donde cada noche daban rienda suelta a su pasión. Sora era muy detallista con Bra, de repente un día le traía flores, otro le traía una caja de bombones en forma de corazón, siempre la compraba algún detalle que hacía que Bra se emocionase. Y así paso esa bonita semana, ahora Bra y Sora se encontraban en casa de éste ultimo, acababan de comer y ahora estaba sentados en el sofá viendo la tele.

- ¿ Bra cuando le vamos a contar a tus padres lo nuestro ? - preguntó el chico mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su novia, la cual recostaba la cabeza en su pecho.

- Sora... tú ya sabes como es mi padre, y por tu bien sera mejor que esperemos un tiempo para decírselo -

- Bueno, yo lo decía porque como hoy vamos a ir a tu casa, pensé que querrías contárselo a tu familia -

- A lo mejor se lo cuento a mi madre y a mi hermano, pero a mi padre ni hablar - dijo la princesa divertida de sólo imaginar como se pondría su padre si se enterase de que ahora está con Sora.

- Como quieras princesa - Sora se puso cariñoso y comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia - Te amo Bra - le susurró al oído.

La princesa se incorporo en el sofá, le dedico una sincera sonrisa a Sora y lo besó. Ese beso era la forma de decirle que lo quería, ya que por algún motivo desconocido, la princesa todavía no podía decirle que lo amaba. Eso no paso desapercibido para el chico de la llave espada, sabía que durante toda la semana que llevaban juntos, él era el único que decía _Te amo. _

Pasaron un par de horas y la parejita decidió que ya era hora de ir a Capsule Corp. Sora y Bra caminaban por las calles de la Capital del Oeste cogidos de la mano. Se notaba a leguas que los dos eran una parejita feliz, ambos sonreían, se susurraban cosas en el oído, paraban de vez en cuando para besarse. Cuando ya quedaba poco para llegar a casa de la princesa, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, Sora diviso a alguien a lo lejos. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que ese alguien era Goten. El ex-novio de Bra estaba al otro lado de la calle, a unos 20 metros de distancia.

Por su parte Goten caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la Capital del Oeste, le gustaba recorrer los lugares en lo que anteriormente estuvo con Bra. Incluso a veces, algunas noches aprovechando su ausencia, Goten se colaba en la habitación de Bra. Cogía su ropa y la estrechaba entre sus brazos imaginandose que era su princesa, rociaba al aire con el perfume de Bra, le encantaba olerlo, le hacía imaginar que ella estaba cerca. Se tumbaba en su cama, recordando las veces que ambos estuvieron sobre ella.

Sin motivo alguno, Goten volteo el rostro para ver la cera de en frente, y para su sorpresa allí se encontraban su princesa y Sora. Bra se veía despreocupada, mirando el semáforo esperando que cambiara de color. Mientras que Sora sí lo había visto, ambos chicos mantuvieron un duelo de miradas, sin expresión alguna, sólo se miraban fijamente. En la cara de Sora se formo una sonrisa de triunfo, acto que Goten no entendió muy bien, pero pronto sabría porque.

Goten abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Sora y Bra iban de la mano, eso sólo podía significar una cosa... No. Eso no era posible, como se iba a liar Bra con Sora, eso era imposible, ella lo amaba a él no a... Pero Goten no pudo pensar más, ya que se quedo en blanco cuando vio como Sora jalaba a Bra de la mano que tenía agarrada y con el otro brazo rodeaba su cintura para atraerla a él y darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Bra correspondió al fogoso beso de su novio, y lo abrazo para darle más intensidad al beso. El semáforo se puso en verde, pero todavía tardaron un poco en darse cuenta, ya que estaban muy concentrados en su beso.

A Goten se le paro el tiempo, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Entonces... ¿ la había perdido ? Ahora su princesa dejaba de ser suya, para ser de Sora.

- No... no puede ser - se decía a sí mismo el joven Son - Esto no es posible... Bra me ama a mí - sin notarlo siquiera, le comenzaron a caer escasa lágrimas por su rostro.

La parejita feliz siguieron besándose un rato más, se separaban y volvían a besarse. Cuando por fin dieron por terminado el atracón de besos, Sora le dedico una mirada de victoria a Goten, éste al ver que se acercaban se marcho rápidamente de allí. Entro en un callejón y se dejo caer sentado en el suelo.

- Por qué... ¿ por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí ? - su tono de voz era suplicante y parecía como si le estará recriminando a Dende por ser tan malo con él - Yo era feliz, con Bra lo tenía todo, Bra lo era todo para mí. Si ella no está conmigo ¿ Qué me queda ? yo no tengo nada -

* * *

En la Cámara de Gravedad, Vegeta se entrenaba duramente como hacía todos los días, destruyendo robots sin ton ni son. Estaba muy frustrado por no encontrar al maldito Tsufur, y lo peor es que no tenía a su hija cerca para protegerla, si le pasara algo no se lo personaría en la vida. De repente freno su entrenamiento, aunque no podía sentir el Ki de su hija, esa conexión que tenían entre ellos nunca fallaba. Por fin después de una semana podría ver a su princesa, jamás estuvo tanto tiempo separado de ella.

El príncipe salió de su Cámara de Gravedad, estaba bastante contento, pero pronto su semblante cambio al ver como su hija se estaba besuqueando con ese mocoso. Por otro lado, Bra dejo de besar a Sora al notar el incremento de Ki de su padre, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo vio unos metros más alejado, con los puños y dientes apretados.

- Sora entra en casa yo enseguida voy - dijo la princesa empujando a su novio al interior de Capsule Corp.

Vegeta negaba con la cabeza, intentando autoconvencerse de que lo que había visto no era cierto. Bra se apresuro a llegar hasta su padre e intento calmarlo.

- Papi puedo explicártelo - la princesa se preocupo al ver como el Ki de su padre no paraba de crecer y crecer.

- ¡¿ Y qué me vas a explicar ? ! ¡Si te encuentro en el jardín de casa besuqueandote con ese mocoso ! - el príncipe no pudo más y se transformo en super saiyan.

- Papi calmate, Sora me ha ayudado mucho a superar lo de Goten y ... -

- Y se ha aprovechado de que estabas débil para aprovecharse de ti ¿ verdad ? -

- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que Sora y yo... - Bra se mordió el labio inferior antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, pero al ver la mirada penetrante de su padre, decidió que lo mejor era contarle la verdad - Somos novios - le confesó Bra casi en un susurro.

El príncipe cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente. Acababa de salir de una relación de cuatro años, y le había faltado tiempo para liarse con otro. Ahora que por fin pensaba que su pequeña volvía a ser toda suya, va y aparece ese mequetrefe.

- ¡ Vegeta ! - se escuchó un grito desde el cielo.

Padre e hija miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con todos los guerreros Z aterrizando justo en frente de ellos.

- ¿ Vegeta que ocurre ? - habló Goku, que fue quien gritó el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Los guerreros Z quedaron en que si encontraban a Baby, inmediatamente incrementaran su Ki lo máximo posible. Por ese motivo todos los guerreros Z aterrizaron en Capsule Corp, al sentir el tremendo Ki de Vegeta elevarse hasta tales alturas, pensaron que se había encontrado con el enemigo.

- Nada de lo que te importe Kakarotto - respondió Vegeta a la anterior pregunta de su amigo.

- ¿ Y por qué te has transformado en super saiyan ? - siguió preguntando el saiyan.

- ¡ Ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo ! - el príncipe se enfureció sólo de recordar el motivo.

- Bueno no importa, supongo que esto nos has venido bien - habló Piccolo - Ahora que Bra está aquí, quisiera hablar con todos -

Bra ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la habían mencionado, ya que su mirada y su mente ahora mismo se centraban en una sola persona. Goten también había acudido al lugar al sentir el Ki de Vegeta. Ambos jóvenes se observaban mutuamente, sin ningún tipo de odio ni rencor, simplemente se miraban. Bra notó el rostro de Goten algo triste, incluso juraría que había llorado.

Ambos jóvenes fueron sacados de sus pensamientos, cuando todos los guerreros Z comenzaron a ingresar en el interior de Capsule Corp, al verlos la ex-pareja hicieron lo mismo. Ahora todos se encontraban en el salón de la casa, con Piccolo de pie en medio de todos, ya que era el que tenía la palabra.

- Bueno, todos sabemos que llevamos buscando al Tsufur durante semanas, y no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada - a Piccolo se le notaba la angustia en la voz - Y la única manera de llamar su atención es Bra, pero como no tiene ni idea de donde está, pues no da señales de vida - continuó hablando el Namek - La única solución que yo veo es tenderle una trampa -

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso, Piccolo ? - preguntó su pupilo.

- A lo que me refiero es que le demos lo que él quiere - al ver la mirada de confusión entre los guerreros, Piccolo continuó hablando - Por casualidades de la vida, Bra se encontrara sola en medio de un lugar poco habitado, el Tsufur la encontrara y al ver que está sola la atacara, pero allí estaremos nosotros para atacarle... -

Piccolo explicó su plan y a todos les pareció buena idea, aunque un poco arriesgada. A Bra le preocupo un poco, pero no lo dio a demostrar, no en vano era la princesa de los saiyans. Quedaron en que el plan lo ejecutarían cuando todo estuviera perfectamente estudiado.

Después de aclararlo todo, los guerreros Z abandonaron Capsule Corp, a excepción de unos cuantos. Bra y Goten apenas se enteraron del plan, ya que estuvieron toda la reunión observandose mutuamente. Todos abandonaron el salón, dejando solos a Goten y Bra. Ambos se pusieron en pie, y la primera en querer marcharse fue Bra, pero Goten la detuvo.

- Bra - al escuchar su nombre detrás de ella, la princesa giro sobre sí misma, para encarar a su ex-novio - Tenemos que hablar -

- ¿ Y de qué quieres hablar ? - dijo Bra en tono molesto - ¿ De cuando me dejaste sin motivo alguno ? - preguntó con ironía - Porque sí es así, yo no quiero hablar contigo - la princesa se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Goten la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo.

- Bra espera, sólo quiero hablar - le dijo Goten en tono suave.

La princesa se zafo del agarre, y le dirigió una mirada a Goten. Vacilo unos segundos sobre si marcharse o no.

- ¿ Qué quieres ? - preguntó la princesa mirando al suelo.

- Al menos podrías mirarme a la cara ¿ no ? - Goten poso una mano sobre el mentón de Bra y lo alzo suavemente para cruzar su mirada con la suya propia.

- Goten no me hagas perder el tiempo, habla de una maldita vez - Bra quería marcharse lo antes posible.

Goten se quedo callado, de hecho no tenía ni idea de qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía por qué la había obligado a quedarse. Lo único que se le paso por la cabeza fue hablar sobre lo que había visto hace un rato.

- Bra... tú y Sora... ¿ sois algo más que amigos ? - preguntó con temor el joven Son.

Bra se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su ex-novio. Durante toda la reunión, Sora y Bra no habían dado indicios de ser pareja.

- ¿ Por qué lo dices ? - la princesa habló sin pensar.

- Bra, contestame. Tú y Sora... ¿ sois pareja ? -

La princesa no contestó de inmediato. Pensó bien la respuesta, vacilando si debía de contárselo o no.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - fue lo único que la princesa pudo responder, acto seguido bajo la mirada para no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bra, por favor - el chico volvió a posar su mano sobre el mentón para obligarla a mirarle - Dime la verdad - la chica se perdió en la profunda mirada de Goten, y no pudo contestar - Princesa... ¿ de verdad ya no sientes nada por mí ? -

Goten no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, él no podía acercarse a ella, estaba amenazado por los secuaces de Baby, pero... el Tsufur le había perdido la pista a Bra, lo que significa que los secuaces también. En estos momentos, no los estaban viendo, podía hablar con ella todo lo que quisiera.

Por su parte, Bra no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. Podía mentirle y decirle que él ya formaba parte de su pasado. O podía decirle la vedad y confesarle que seguía amándolo como el primer día.

Goten seguía con la mano sobre el mentón de Bra, acariciándolo suavemente, atrayéndola hacia él lentamente. Quería besarla, llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar esos deliciosos labios.

Pero en esos instantes, en los que sus labios se acercaban a los de Goten, Bra recordó el momento en el que Goten la dejo. Los días que paso llorando por él, las noches que paso en vela pensando él. Y no sólo eso, también recordó que ella tenía novio, y no podía hacerle esto. Por inercia, Bra empujo a Goten lejos de ella, desconcertando al joven Son. Por unos instantes lo miro con odio, o al menos lo fingió, ya que jamás podría odiarlo.

- Cómo puedes pensar que te sigo amando... - la princesa hablaba con lentitud para controlar su ira - Después de dejarme simplemente porque te aburriste de mí, ¿ crees que todavía siento algo por ti ? - Bra hablaba con convicción, haciéndole creer a Goten que todo lo que decía era cierto - Para tu información, desde hace una semana que mantengo una preciosa relación con Sora -

- Entonces, eres su novia - eso no era pregunta, Goten se lo estaba diciendo a él mismo - ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo ? - Bra no respondió - Tú... ¿ te has entregado a él ? - Goten formulo esa pregunta poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que su mente le jugara una mala pasada y eso que pensaba no fuera más que cosas suyas.

- Sí - dijo Bra secamente.

Goten jamás pensó que dos simples letras pudieran causar tanto daño. Esa afirmación fue como una puñalada para él.

- Sora y yo hicimos el amor, y desde ese momento supe que el amor que él dice sentir por mí es verdadero. No como otros, que un día dice que te ama, y al otro te deja sin necesitar ningún motivo - se notaba el rencor en las palabras de la princesa.

- Bra - Sora entró en el salón y se encontró con una imagen que no le agrado en lo absoluto - ¿ Qué haces aquí ? - el novio de la princesa se acercó a ella, pero su vista estaba fija en Goten - Tu madre quiere hablar contigo, lleva buscándote un buen rato - después de mantener una batalla de miradas contra Goten, el chico dirigió la mirada a su novia.

- Lo siento Sora, no estaba haciendo nada importante - la chica le dirigió una mirada indiferente a su ex-novio y después abrazo a Sora para besarlo apasionadamente en las narices de Goten - Vamos, tengo ganas de contarle lo nuestro a mi madre - Bra le agarró de la mano, pero Sora se soltó.

- Ve tú princesa, yo enseguida voy - dijo el chico de cabellos claros con una sonrisa.

- Como quieras mi amor - la princesa le dio un ultimo beso a Sora, y salió del lugar dedicandole una ultima mirada a Goten.

Sora le sonrió a su novia, pero cuando ésta se fue, su sonrisa se borro dejando paso una expresión de total enfado...

**Uy, uy, uy que pasara entre Goten y Sora, porque el chico de la llave espada es muy bueno, pero vamos a ver que pasa cuando le tocan a su Bra...**

**Sonia: Jeje sabía que el anterior capítulo te encantaría. Y tienes toda la razón, Goten ya la disfruto bastante, Sora se merece todo esto. Pero hay que ser francas, Bra todavía no esta enamorada de Sora, pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo...**

**solcithooh: Hola! Tía haber si estás más atenta a mis actualizaciónes xD es broma, puedes comentar si te da la gana, sino me aguanto y no pasa´na. Je, sí Sora y Bra hicieron el amor, el chico se lo merecía. Veras, sobre lo del embarazo de Bra, mentiría si te dijera que no lo he pensado, pero antes voy a aclarar una cosa. En Bra es poseida, en el ultimo capítulo cuando Bulma se entera de que su hija mantiene relaciones sexuales con Goten, lo primero que hace es llevarla al ginecólogo para que le recete las píldoras anticonceptivas. Por lo que me refiero que Bra toma la píldora, por lo tanto si se cuida. Descarte la idea de que Bra se quedara embarazada ya que todavía es muy joven y la pobre ahora esta con el trauma de Baby, si le sumamos un embarazado de vete a saber quien ( Sora o Goten ) la pobre se va a volver loca. Y ya podrías aprovechar, ahora que tu mente esta imaginativa para seguir con tu Fic de Goten y Bra xD.**

**Bra-princess: Tú misma lo has dicho, Sora se lo merece. ¡ Pero tranquila ! que todavía quedan muchas cosas por pasar.**

**Isabelle: Efectivamente, Bra y Goten son una pareja genial, pero... Sora se lo ha ganado. Y también tienes razón en que Bra no llegue a sentir lo mismo que Sora siente por ella. Aunque... quien sabe.**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews, jeje todas sois chicas. Por cierto, hay algo que me a extrañado... ¿ Melanie dónde estas ? Hay Dende, mi francesita preferida me a abandonado ToT.**


	11. Lo que ocurrió

Goten estaba allí parado, todavía asumiendo lo que Bra le acababa de confesar. Sus recuerdos dibagaron por su memoria de una tal manera que acapararon toda su atención, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del acercamiento de su contrincante.

- Escuchame bien... Goten - habló Sora pausada y calmadamente -Bra es mi novia, es mi chica - el hijo de Goku comenzó a prestarle atención - Y no me gusta que anden buscando lo que ya tiene dueño - Sora apretó su puño izquierdo intentando controlarse, pero su expresión facial no conseguia disimularla.

- Bra no tiene dueño, no es ningún perro - dijo Goten molesto por las palabras del chico que tenía en frente - Y para tu información yo no estoy buscando nada -

- Pues más te vale que sea cierto eso que dices - Sora se acercó todavía más, a pesar de que ya era muy difícil - Recuerda que tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, así que ni pienses en la posibilidad de... - Goten no lo dejo continuar.

- De ¿ qué ? - preguntó - ¿ De volver con ella ? - al oír esto Sora apretó ambos puños con fuerza - ¿ Acaso sería algo imposible ? - siguió preguntando el semisaiyan.

- Sí - respondió Sora - Tú la dejaste en el peor momento, ella estaba mal y tú la acabaste de hundir. Así que ahora no vengas de amigo, porque te aseguro que no vas a conseguir nada -

- Mira quién fue hablar - dijo Goten con sarcasmo - Pues yo sé de uno, que vino como amigo, esperando la mínima oportunidad para atacar -

- Yo estuve ahí porque cierto desgraciado la hundió en el peor momento - Sora comenzó a elevar su tono de voz.

- Entonces admites que fuiste un aprovechado ¿ no ? Esperaste a que Bra estuviera débil para lanzarte. Pero creeme que hiciste bien, de no haber sido así Bra nunca se hubiera liado contigo, porque ella me sigue amando a mí -

Sora al oír esas palabras se lleno de ira, y sin poder evitarlo le dio un fuerte empujón a Goten.

- Ella ya no te ama - gritó Sora con todas sus fuerzas - Desde el momento en que tu la dejaste Bra ya no siente ni una pizca de amor por ti. Ella al que ama es a mí -

Goten le devolvió el empujón a Sora.

- ¿ Te lo ha dicho ? - preguntó Goten en tono elevado - ¿ Te ha dicho que no siente nada por mí y que ahora te ama a ti ? - el hijo de Goku se acercó a Sora, encarándose a él.

- No me lo ha dicho... me lo demuestra cada noche cuando hacemos el amor - le respondió en tono calmado, restregandole a Goten que Bra se entregaba a él.

Goten comenzó a encolerizarse tras escuchar las declaraciones de Sora, la sola idea de pensar que su princesa se entregaba a otro hombre lo había enfurecido en sobremanera, hasta tal punto que sin saber cómo, Goten le pego un fuerte puñetazo a Sora en toda la cara. Y sin dejarle reaccionar, Goten se abalanzo encima de él.

- ¡ ¿ Qué son esos gritos ? ! - preguntó Trunks al entrar en el salón junto con Bulma y Bra. Por suerte, Vegeta estaba entrenando en la Cámara de Gravedad y no se había enterado de nada.

Sora y Goten se separaron abruptamente, el hijo de Goku tenía un gran moretón en el pómulo, y su ojo izquierdo se había puesto de un precioso color morado. Por otra parte Sora a Sora le caía sangre de su boca y tenía algunos cortes en sus brazos y en su pecho, se podían ver ya que su camiseta estaba rasgada.

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Trunks, ambos contrincantes se miraron entre sí. La familia Briefs enseguida cayó en cuenta de que la pelea se había producido por Bra, no era muy difícil adivinarlo.

- ¿ Sora estás bien ? - preguntó muy preocupada la novia de éste mientras le examinaba sus heridas.

- Claro, sólo son algunos rasguños - le contestó Sora con tranquilidad, pero con su mirada fija en el chico de cabellos oscuros.

- ¿ Goten, puedes explicarme porque os habéis peleado ? - Trunks sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero prefería escuchar una repuesta razonable.

- Porque vuestro amiguito tiene una bocaza demasiado grande - contestó Goten con bastante enojo.

- ¡ Mira quien fue a hablar ! - contraataco rápidamente Sora, y de no ser porque Bra lo tenía sujeto de un brazo, éste se le tira encima.

- Bueno basta ya - puso paz la mujer de cabello azul - En mi casa no quiero esta clase de pleitos, y mucho menos entre vosotros -

- Tienes mucha razón Bulma - Sora sabía que le molestara que la llamaran señora, así que la llamaba por su nombre - Nos hemos comportado como dos críos -

- Supongo que sí - Goten también entró en razón - Lo siento mucho Bulma, yo fui quien empezó todo - se disculpo el chico.

- Mamá, Sora y yo nos marchamos ya - Bra no podía permanecer en Capsule Corp por mucho tiempo, así que la princesa y Sora se marcharon de la casa.

En el salón quedaron los otros tres, pero Bulma decidió dejar solos a Trunks y a Goten. Cuando la dueña se fue, los mejores amigos se quedaron mirado un rato.

- ¿ Y bien ? - preguntó Trunks harto ya de tanta espera.

- Tenía que ponerle en su sitió - fue lo único que contestó Goten.

- ¿ Y que esperabas, he ? ¿ Que se quedara llorando y preguntándose porque un imbécil como tú la dejo ? - Trunks estaba verdaderamente molesto con su mejor amigo - Pues te equivocas Goten, ella esta rehaciendo su vida con Sora, no entiendo a que ha venido esta escenita de celos. Y no me vegas con que la sigues queriendo por que no te voy a creer, ya que cuando la dejaste parecía que mi hermana te importaba muy poco -

Goten se quedo mirando a su amigo por unos minutos, no podía contarle la verdad aunque se muriera de ganas. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho lo de hace unos instantes, sólo le quedaba rezar para que ni Baby ni sus secuaces hayan visto nada.

- Sera mejor que me vaya... a tu padre no le hará mucha gracia verme todavía aquí - y con estás palabras, Goten se marcho de allí.

* * *

Mientras en una nave que rondaba la superficie de la Tierra...

- El chico no esta cumpliendo muy bien su promesa... - habló un hombre vestido de negro.

- Mira que le avisemos, pues nada - ahora hablaba el otro.

- ¿ Crees que debamos intervenir ? -

- Por qué no, no ha cumplido con su promesa... se merece un castigo -

* * *

Mientras en un departamento de la Capital del Oeste, Sora estaba sentado en su cama, con Bra de brazos cruzados observandole fijamente. El chico la miraba de vez en cuando a los ojos, pero era imposible permanecer mucho tiempo. Si Bra mirara en este momento un vaso de leche, seguro que se cortaba.

- ¿ Me vas a explicar lo que ha pasado o tengo que estrangularte ? -

- Tú ex-novio se puso celoso y me pego. Como comprenderas no iba a quedarme quieto - le explicó Sora con cierto enojo en su voz.

- ¿ Y ya está ? - preguntó con incredulidad - ¿ Insinúas que te pego así sin más ? -

- No te estoy insinuando nada, te lo estoy diciendo Bra. Goten comenzó a preguntarme cosas y yo le respondí, él se puso celoso, me pego y yo me defendi - Sora comenzó a molestarse ¿ Acaso su novia no confiaba en él ?

Bra lo pensó bien y llego a la conclusión de que Sora decía la verdad. Su novio era un chico pacifico y tranquilo, él no iba liándose a porrazos con el primero que encuentra. Y debía de recordar que Goten era muy celoso, aveces le entraban unos ataques de celos insoportables, incluso llego a las manos en más de una ocasión con algún chico que se paso de listo. Pero claro, eso era cuando ellos dos eran pareja, cuando él aún la amaba. ¿ Acaso le seguía importando ? No, por supuesto que no. Si le importara tan sólo un poquito, no la hubiera dejado como a un perro.

- Siento haber desconfiado de ti Sora... es sólo que me sorprende esta situación - le dijo Bra mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y sacaba un algodón y una botella de alcohol de un botiquín.

- No te preocupes, nadie es perfecto - le dijo él con una sonrisa ladina.

- Oye - exclamó Bra fingiendo molestia, al tiempo en que ponía alcohol sobre el algodón - Tú siempre dices que yo soy perfecta -

- Bueno... lo eres a ratos - como respuesta a ese comentario, Bra puso el algodón sobre la herida del brazo sin avisar - Auch - se quejo él.

- Te lo mereces -

Bra curo todas las heridas de Sora, éste intento hacerse el machito sin quejarse de ninguna herida aunque en realidad estaba gritando por dentro. Cuando termino, Bra le dio un beso con cuidado, intentando no rozar la herida del labio.

- Bra... yo quiero más que un simple besito - ronroneó Sora al oído de su princesa.

- Bueno... si insistes... -

Bra besó a su novio con mucho cuidado, abrazándolo tiernamente. Sora con un rápido movimiento posiciono a Bra encima de él, para poder besarla hasta saciarse. El chico de la llave esperada dejo de besar a Bra y abrió sus ojos con asombró.

- ¿ Qué pasa ? - preguntó extrañada la princesa.

- T-tengo que irme - inmediatamente el chico aparto a Bra y se puso en pie.

- ¿ Ocurre algo Sora ? - Bra se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

- He, no nada, no te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo - dicho esto, Sora se marcho del lugar dejando a una muy preocupada Bra.

* * *

En la Capital del Oeste, en el mismo parque en que dejo a su princesa, Goten estaba sentado en un banco. Cada día visitaba ese lugar, se sentaba y no hacía nada, sólo se sumergía en sus recuerdos. Todavía le dolían sus heridas, ya que se negó a ir a casa a que le curaran. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, maldiciendose interiormente por ser tan estúpido. Y para sus sorpresa, cuando los abrió se encontró con unos diez seres bastante extraños.

Justo enfrente de Goten, diez seres extremadamente raros se movían de una forma muy extraña, como si estuvieran bailando. Cinco eran plateados, no tenían manos sino que parecían como cuchillas, no eran de gran tamaño, pero ese bailecito raro era espeluznante. Los otros cinco eran todavía más pequeños, de color negro y tenían unas largas antenas sobre su cabeza.

Goten se puso en pie, y en esos instantes los diez seres se abalanzaron sobre él. Sora apareció alarmado, entre arbustos diviso a Goten, pero ni rastro de los incorpóreos ni de los sin corazón. El chico de la llave espada se quedo allí parado, con dicho objeto en su mano.

Goten fulmino a esos seres en menos de un segundo, pero no pasaron varios más hasta que los dos hombres de negro aparecieron delante de sus narices. Goten se los quedo observando, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. El miedo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿ y sí esos hombres sabían que se había acercado a ella ?

Los dos hombres alzaron su mano hasta la altura de su cabeza, y lentamente comenzaron a retirar la capucha que les cubría el rostro, dejando al descubierto la identidad de ambos hombres.

El primero, vestido con túnica negra adornada con cordeles metálicos junto a botas y guantes. Su rostro era igual que un humano, sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda y bajo ellos tenía dos pequeñas marcas. Su cabello, largo hasta sus hombros, pero a la vez en punta. De no ser porque su color era rojizo, parecería que está en estado de super saiyan.

El segundo, vestido igual que el primero, los dos siendo de elevada estatura. Éste parecía ser el jefe, su porte y elegancia lo delataban. Sus ojos eran de un color anaranjado, y sus cabellos plateados algo más largos que el primero, cayéndole algunos mechones por su cara. Ambos hombres tenían cierto atractivo, no eran para nada lo que Goten se esperaba, parecían dos hombres normales y corrientes.

- Axel... - Sora susurró el nombre del primero - Xemnas... - ahora observo al hombre de cabellos plateados.

- ¿ Sabes que los tratos están para cumplirlos ? - habló sin más el hombre de cabellos plateados.

- Yo he cumplido mi promesa - se defendió Goten rápidamente.

- No, no la cumpliste - habló el del cabello rojizo - Hace un rato te hemos visto charlando amorosamente con ella... y eso no entraba en el trato -

Goten se sorprendió mucho, al parecer esos hombres no les habían perdido la pista en ningún momento.

- No paso nada, sólo hablemos - explicó algo acelerado el hijo de Goku.

- Te dijimos que no te acercaras a ella - el hombre de cabello plateado se acercó un poco a Goten y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él - Y tú no hiciste caso -

- ¡ Claro que sí ! - Goten elevo un poco el tono de voz, cosa que a los dos hombre no les agrado demasiado - Yo amo a Bra, y por vuestra culpa e tenido que dejarla ir ¡ ¿ Qué más queréis que haga ? ! - dijo Goten frustrado por toda esta situación.

Sora dejo caer su llave espada al suelo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿ Entonces... Goten no la dejo porque no la amaba. La dejo por su culpa ? Sus enemigos jurados habían obligado a Goten a dejar a Bra. Fue por su culpa el sufrimiento de Bra. Había sido todo por él.

Sora se echaba la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. En cierta manera tenía razón, de no ser por él, Bra y Goten seguirían juntos felices de la vida.

Los tres hombres que se encontraban en el centro del parque voltearon el rostro rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de un metal golpeando el suelo. Todos descubrieron a Sora, el cual estaba escondido entre unos arbustos. Al verse descubierto, todavía con asombro, se agacho a recoger su llave espada y se dejo ver. Sora camino hasta quedar a un lado de su contrincante, y así quedar enfrente de sus dos enemigos jurados.

- Cuanto tiempo... - Sora habló con voz firme - Axel - saludó al hombre de cabello rojizo - Xemnas - el turno del hombre de cabellos plateados.

- Lo mismo digo... Supongo que no esperabas vernos por aquí ¿ No ? - Xemnas dio unos pasos hacia delante para acercarse a Sora.

- De hecho no os esperaba ver en ningún sitió. Creía que estabais muertos - confesó el chico de cabellos alborotados, bajo la atenta mirada de Goten.

- Ya ves que no - ahora el que hablaba era Axel - Estamos vivitos y coleando - bromeó.

- Nos debes mucho... sabes - Xemnas no se esperaba encontrarse con su enemigo, pero ahora tenía que hacerle frente - Tú querida novia está contigo gracias a nosotros -

- Le amenazemos con matarla - siguió Axel refiriéndose a Goten - Sí se acercaba a ella... pero no a cumplido su promesa -

Sora y Goten se dirigieron la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que Sora volteó el rostro para volver a mirar a Xemnas.

- ¿ No nos vas a dar las gracias ? - siguió picando el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Sora apretó su llave espada con fuerza, eso había sido un golpe bajo. Bra estaba con él porque lo amaba, no por despecho. Producto de la rabia, Sora se lanzó al ataque sin pensarlo dos veces. Directamente ataco con su espada al hombre de cabellos plateados, pero Xemnas se posiciono detrás de él y lo golpeo fuertemente en la espalda.

Por otro lado, Goten no lo dudo ni un segundo y ataco a Axel. El hombre de cabello rojizo se hizo a un lado para esquivar sus ataques, a continuación de las palmas de sus manos comienzan a salir llamaradas de fuego directas a Goten. Éste las esquivo con facilidad, rápidamente el hijo de Goku se transforma en Super Saiyan bajo la mirada atónita de sus contrincantes. Axel quedo totalmente asombrado y sin que se de cuenta, Goten le lanzo un potente Kamehameha para así desaparecer...

Xemnas se quedo petrificado ante la rápida muerte de su compañero y sin darse cuenta, Sora le corto la cabeza con su llave espada. Cae al suelo el cuerpo inerte el cuerpo de Xemnas para así desaparecer sin dejar rastro...

Por muy fuertes y poderosos que fueras Xemnas y Axel, no podían contra la fuerza de un Super Saiyan.

Ambos chicos recuperaron el aliento tras varios segundos, Goten dejo su estado de Super Saiyan. Se observaron mutuamente, ya que ambos necesitaban una explicación.

- ¿ Creías que eran hombre de Baby ? - preguntó Sora rompiendo el hielo.

Goten asintió, y después preguntó él.

- Eran enemigos tuyos ¿ Verdad ? - la respuesta era más que obvia, pero aún así Sora asintió.

- Eran de la Organización Xlll, una banda que se dedica a conquistar otros mundos. Yo soy el elegido para matarles, creía que había acabado con todos, pero me equivoque... -

Un largo silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, parecía que después de esta experiencia se habían calmado las cosas entre ambos.

- Así que... - Sora necesitaba escucharlo de su boca - ¿ Dejaste a Bra... porque te amenazaron con matarla ? - preguntó el chico de cabellos claro con la mirada fija en Goten.

- Sí - respondió - Sora, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tú lugar, pero... ahora que la vida de Bra ya no esta en peligro... te aseguro que voy a recuperar lo que es mío - Goten no le hablaba con odio ni rencor, ni resentimiento. Para nada, él simplemente le hablaba con seriedad.

Sora se acercó a paso lento y firme a Goten. Se le planto enfrente, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- Bra es mía... y de nadie más - dijo Sora con mucha seriedad.

- Eso lo tendrá que decidir ella ¿ no ? - Goten se estaba poniendo un poco burlón.

- Fue un acción noble de tu parte... pero eso no te servirá de nada. Gracias a ti, Bra se a dado cuenta de que al quien verdaderamente ama es a mí - Dicho esto, Sora dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero justo cuando dio unos pasos hacia enfrente, Goten dijo algo que no le gusto.

- Ha, eso no te lo crees ni tú -

Sora freno su paso en seco al escuchar lo que dijo Goten. Estuvo unos segundos parado sin hacer nada, podía escuchar una pequeña risa de Goten. Sora respiro profundamente, parecía que volvía a reanudar su paso para marcharse de ahí, pero en el ultimo instante dio media vuelta y le propino un fuerte puñetazo a Goten. Éste cayó al suelo por el fuerte impacto, se toco el labio y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando abundantemente. No se podía creer que ese muchacho que tenia enfrente, de apariencia pacifica y no muy fuerte, le acababa de partir el labio de un sólo puñetazo.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices porque te puede ir muy mal - al decir esto, Sora se marcho de allí dirigiéndole una ultima mirada asesina a Goten.

* * *

- ¡ ¿ Se puede saber dónde has estado ? ! - preguntó Bra al escuchar la puerta de casa, pero enseguida enmudeció al ver que su novio había vuelto más golpeado - ¿ Qué te a pasado ? - Bra corrió hacia él para inspeccionar sus heridas.

- Ven... tengo que hablar contigo - fue la respuesta de Sora.

Bra todavía algo preocupada le hizo caso, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y como hacían siempre se sentaron en la cama.

- Me he encontrado con dos miembros de la Organización Xlll - Bra se preocupo más, pero lo dejo continuar - Con la ayuda de Goten hemos matado a uno de los jefes y a otro más -

- ¿ Goten ? - preguntó confundida la princesa.

- Sí - Sora examinaba cada movimiento de Bra para averiguar si lo que pensaba era cierto - En un parque no muy lejos de aquí, Xemnas y Axel pretendían atacarlo, y entre los dos acabemos con ellos -

- ¿ Y por qué pretendían atacar a Goten ? - Bra no entendía nada.

- Hizo un trato con ellos y no cumplió con todo -

- ¿ Un trato... ? - la princesa no podía creer que Goten hiciera tratos con esa clase de gente.

- Goten pensaba que eran hombres de Baby - Sora hablaba tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada - Le amenazaron - Sora cerró los ojos unos instantes y después continuó - Le dijeron que si no te dejaba... te mataban - Bra abrió mucho los ojos ante esa explicación, dejo de mirar a Sora para mirar al suelo totalmente desconcertada - Le hicieron prometer que se alejara de ti, sino acabarían contigo -

Sora se lo tuvo que contar, Bra tenía que enterarse por él mismo. Tarde o temprano esto se sabría y quería decírselo él.

Sin que se diera cuenta en su cara se comenzó a formar una enorme sonrisa. Entonces Goten no la dejo porque no la amaba, la dejo para protegerla. Bra se puso feliz al escuchar aquello, sin darse cuenta de que su alegría estaba matando a Sora. La princesa se levantó de golpe y cogió su bolso.

- ¿ Dónde vas ? - Sora la agarró casi violentamente de un brazo.

- A ver a Goten - respondió con inocencia - Tengo que disculparme por mi comportamiento, él lo hizo por protegerme y yo lo he tratado muy mal - se explicó Bra ante la mirada penetrante de Sora.

El chico de la llave espada cogió a Bra del otro brazo y la jalo hacia él.

- ¿ Y ya esta ? - Sora sujetaba a Bra con algo de fuerza - ¿ Me dejas así sin más ? - su tono de voz era bastante elevado, de no ser porque nunca lo hizo, Bra pensaría que le estaba gritando.

Bra estaba muy impresionada por el comportamiento de Sora, tanto que no podía ni hablar, incluso lo miraba con algo de ¿ miedo ? Sora notó aquello y enseguida la soltó.

- L-lo siento - se disculpo Sora que no sabía lo que le había pasado - Sí tú quieres volver con él estás en tu derecho - dijo Sora dándole la espalda.

- Sora... - Bra se acercó a él y le dio la vuelta para que la mirara a la cara, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos estaban humedecidos - Yo sólo quería ir a hablar con Goten, no a volver con él - al escuchar eso, Sora se tranqulizo, pero necesitaba escuchar algo más - Tú eres mi novio y no te pienso dejar por nada del mundo. Sólo quería disculparme con Goten por lo mal que me porte con él. Y tienes que reconocer que su acción fue muy noble - Bra tomo aire para lo que iba a decir - Yo no te voy a dejar porque... t-te - Bra se lo iba a decir, era lo que Sora necesitaba oír. La princesa lo miro a los ojos, y vio la ilusión reflejada en ellos - Porque te amo - dijo finalmente sonriendole ampliamente.

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de felicidad y alegría. El chico alzo a su novia y le dio un apasionado beso, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía.

- Yo también te amo Bra - era la primera vez que se decían _te amo _mutuamente.

Sora no dejo a su novia al suelo y siguió besándola.

- Bra... quedate por favor... te necesito - le rogó Sora mientras la besaba.

Bra no se resistió y dejo que su bolso cayera al suelo, para así poder abrazar a su novio. Sora la condujo hacia la cama, donde deposito a Bra encima y comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, a acariciarla y a desvestirla...

**Bra ya sabe toda la verdad, pero aún así no va a dejar a Goten. ¿ Pero que pasara cuando se encuentren ? ¿ Y sí Goten le dice que la sigue amando ? ¿ Podrá Bra resistirse ? ¿ Bra ama a Sora ? Muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas...**

**Por cierto, tengo que añadir que Axel ( el hombre de negro con el pelo rojizo ) en el videojuego de Kingdom Hearts se vuelve bueno, pero aquí no, como se puede observar. Si no habéis jugado al videojuego, podéis poner en google Axel y Xemnas para saber como eran los malos.**

**isabelle: Y que lo digas.. pobre Goti, pero también me da pena Sora, él es muy bueno y lleva toda su vida luchanco por su amor. ¿ Bra enamorada de Sora ? En los próximos capítulos se sabrá si Bra esta enamorada realmente de él.**

**solcithooh: Sora esta enamorado de Bra, lo que pasa es que lleva muchos años enamorado y ya no se resistía más. Pero eso de que este obsesionado... digamos que podría llamarse un poco un amor obsesivo, y como puedes ver en este capítulo se a visto que Sora comienza a sentir celos de Goten, y más ahora que Bra sabe toda la verdad. La reacción de Bra se vera cuando se encuentre con Goten, veamos si se puede resistir a Goten...**

**Melanie: Yo creía que me habías abandonado, pero no, has vuelto ñ.ñ Ya ves, Sora ahora es el celoso.**

**Sonia: Como no te va a dar penita Goten, si es que soy muy mala con él. Efectivamente, Sora no puede ser siempre un niño bueno, su lado oscuro esta comenzando a ver la luz xD.**

**MimiSan89: Cuanto tiempo ! Bueno pues si es cierto que he mejorado un poco mi redacción, pero no sigas que me sonrojo xD. Por lo de actualizar puedes estar tranquila, yo jamás dejare un fic a medias, y si ahora tardo un poco más en actualizar es porque estoy escribiendo dos a la vez, que si no subiría los capítulos más seguido.**

**Bra-princess: Lo siento mucho... pero es necesario que Goten sufra un poquitin. En este capítulo Bra ya se a enterado, pero espera a ver cuando se encuentre con Goten, allí se vera lo que realmente siente. Y bueno... ya intentare ser menos dura con Goten.**

**Marirosy: Buff vas a ver para contestarte a todo xD. Lo primero es lo primero, Hola Marirosy xD. Lo de Vegeta y el castigo de Bra... te voy a confesar que escribí el tercer capítulo muy rápido y se me paso, y cuando lo leí después de publicarlo me di cuenta del fallo. Pero conservaba la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta . Hay mucho listilla suelta por esa pagina ¬.¬ xD**

**Tienes razón, hay muchas historias de Bra y Goten, y es bueno ver variables. Lo que pasa es que a mí no me gusta liar a Bra con cualquiera, digamos que no me gusta que Bra salga con humanos inferiores que no la merecen ( esto parece dicho por Vegeta ) Y cuesta encontrarle una pareja que este a su altura. A mi se me ocurrió emparejarla con C-17, y no sé cuando pienso hacer una historia larga de ellos, para variar la pareja Goten/Bra.**

**Sobre Marron, bueno pues yo pienso que siendo hija de Krilin ( el humano más fuerte ) y de la bella y destructiva Androide 18, algo tiene que saber Marron.**

**Jeje muy bueno la escena de Sora escuchando el coro de ángeles... se me tenía que haber ocurrido a mí xD.**

**Ahora se puede ver el otro lado de Sora, Goten ya tuvo suficiente, y como tu dijiste, ahora más que nunca Goten se dará cuenta de lo que tenía.**

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, y por darme vuestras opiniones acerca de la historia, así puedo hacerla al gusto de los lectores xD.**


	12. Los enfermizos celos de Sora

Y así, viendo como Sora le quitaba el pantalón para dejarla en ropa interior, Bra cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada caricia y cada beso que le regalaba su novio. Por un momento dejo vagar su imaginación, y comenzó a gemir levemente al sentir la boca de Sora rondar su pecho. La chica se acelero más, hasta el punto de no poder esconder un gemido.

- Mmm... Goten - ese fue el gemido que soltó Bra.

Al instante, la princesa dejo de notar esos besos que tanto le encantaban, así que abrió sus ojos en confusión, encontrándose con la mirada turbada de Sora. La chica no entendió el porqué de ese acto, y más se confundió cuando Sora se quito de encima y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Entonces la princesa cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir... había gemido el nombre de su exnovio. La chica se tapo la boca, cómo queriendo callar lo que ya había dicho.

Sora negaba con la cabeza, como si él mismo intentara negarse lo que acababa de oír. Al ver como Bra se tapaba la boca y veía que su rostro había cambiado, se dio cuenta de que no había sido una alucinación, Bra lo había dicho de verdad. Sora se levantó de la cama, apretando sus dientes y cerrando los puños que casi parecía que se iba a hacer sangre.

Bra miro de reojo las acciones de Sora y se incorporo en la cama, la verdad que no tenía palabras para disculparse, ni tampoco tenía excusas que decir. Terriblemente apenada, Bra intento descifrar algo en la mirada de Sora, pero éste no quería mirarla a la cara, no fue hasta pasados unos minutos que el chico por fin se digno a mirarla. Bra siguió sin decir nada, el silencio era demasiado incomodo para ella. Cuando parecía que la princesa iba a decir algo, Sora dio media vuelta y pego un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que Bra diera un respingo del susto. Acto seguido el chico paso ambas manos sobre su cabeza y después volvió a mirar a Bra. La chica no podía hablar, así que fue Sora quien se acercó a ella, se volvió a sentar en la cama y gateo un poco hasta quedar frente a frente con Bra. El chico de la llave espada poso su mano derecha en el pecho de Bra, y lentamente fue subiendo hacia su cuello, manteniendo en todo momento la mirada fija en los ojos de su novia. Sora paro en la mandíbula de Bra, donde ejerció un poco de presión, haciendo que Bra abriera mucho sus ojos de la impresión.

- Bra... - Sora pronuncio el nombre de su novia muy despacio sin perderse ningún movimiento de Bra - ¿ Tú me amas ? - le preguntó en un tono de voz que Bra jamás escuchó en él.

La chica algo asustada por la acción de su novio, tardo en asimilar lo que le dijo éste. Sora no la estaba estrangulando ni mucho menos, pero si que la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

- C-claro que te amo Sora, te lo acabo de decir - le recordó su novia mirándolo a los ojos.

- Decirlo es muy fácil... pero ¿ me amas de verdad, o simplemente estás conmigo porque te doy pena ? - el chico hablaba sin perder el control y sin apartar la mirada de los preciosos ojos de Bra.

- Como puedes decir eso... - dijo Bra mirándolo a los ojos con algo de miedo - Si estoy contigo es porque te amo - Bra no podía dar muchas explicaciones, no estaba en condiciones de mentir, ya que acababa de cometer un error muy gordo.

- Ya... - dijo Sora sin poder creer las palabras de su novia - Y por eso mientras yo intento hacerte el amor, tú piensas en tu exnovio -

- No... eso no es verdad - dijo Bra rápidamente.

- Venga ya Bra - Sora se puso en pie dejando de agarrar a Bra - No estabas pensando en él, pero gimes su nombre -

- Pero... eso es por lo que me acabas de contar hace un rato, eso no me lo esperaba, no quiere decir que yo siga sintiendo algo por Goten... - la chica comenzó a dar explicaciones poniéndose en pie al lado de su novio.

- NI ME LO MENCIONES - Sora interrumpió las explicaciones de su novia al escuchar el nombre de su rival.

Bra quedo algo asustada por ese gritó y se quedo callada, ahora mismo no estaba emocionalmente dispuesta para comenzar una discusión. Desde que se volvió a encontrar con el Tsufur esta demasiado sensible, y siente como si hubiera perdido fuerza. Ya no saca a relucir ese carácter heredado de ambos padres, ultimamente parece indefensa como un corderito.

Sora se quedo mirando a su novia, y sin previo aviso la cogió violentamente de los hombros y la pego fuertemente a la pared. Bra se asustó mucho ante este acto, incluso soltó un pequeño grito de la impresión. Sora, con su respiración muy acelerada acercó su rostro al de la joven. Bra notaba la respiración de Sora golpear su cara violentamente.

- Bra... ¿ me amas... sí o no ? - preguntó el chico muy despacio e intentando calmarse.

La princesa sabía que no tenia nada que temer, Sora sería incapaz de ponerle una mano encima, pero en estos momentos no podía evitar tener miedo.

- Sora, eso ni lo dudes... claro que te amo - Sora al escuchar esa declaración aflojo un poco su agarre.

El chico de cabellos claros acercó un poco más su rostro al de su novia, cosa que ya era difícil. La miro a los ojos detenidamente, observando la mirada asustada de la chica.

- Mientes - Sora pronunció esa palabra con lentitud y firmeza, haciendo que Bra se sorprendiera, la chica se sintió descubierta - Pero no importa - dijo el chico como si nada, pero su mirada cambio - Con el tiempo estoy seguro de que acabaras enamorándote de mí - el tono de voz de Sora era simpático, el chico hablaba mientras le bajaba un tirante del sujetador de Bra - Yo mismo te enseñare a amarme -

Al decir eso, con una mirada muy extraña que Bra no supo como interpretarla, Sora se abalanzo a besarla, pegándola fuertemente a la pared y ejerciendo presión con su propio cuerpo, parecía que quería aplastarla. Después de ese beso lleno de furor, Sora se separo para coger aire y sin avisar a Bra, la empujo fuertemente hacia la cama para acto seguido ponerse él encima de ella y empezar a devorarla a besos. Bra se sentía un poco incomoda por los salvajes besos de su novio, pero se sentía en deuda con él así que decidió no poner ningún pero. El chico de la llave espada le arranco el sujetador de un tirón y sin más mordió el pezón izquierdo de Bra, a lo que la chica soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. La besaba y la acariciaba con salvajismo, inclusó la penetró violentamente. Pero Bra no se quejo, al contrario, grito de placer todo lo que pudo, y se dejo llevar por una noche de pura pasión salvaje.

Mientras Sora la penetraba, la agarraba de la cara y le decía que le dijera que lo amaba. Bra con mucho esfuerzo, entre sus tremendos gritos pudo confesarle que lo amaba, pero Sora se lo pedía una y otra vez, necesitaba oírlo cuantas veces fuera posible. Después del acto, ambos acabaron rendidos y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Bra despertó antes que su novio. Sentada en la cama, con su cuerpo desnudo sólo cubierto por una sábana, pensaba y pensaba... Goten... el chico de sus sueños, su príncipe azul con el que soñó toda su vida. Por culpa de unos malditos su amado Goten renunció a su amor, y ella encima guardándole rencor y recriminandole a la cara que la abandono. Para después descubrir que lo hizo para salvarla a ella. ¿ Y ahora que le impedía estar junto con a él ? Pues un amor imaginario, que es el que dice tenerle a Sora. ¿ Lo ama ? Esa es una pregunta que se puede resolver preguntando otra ¿ Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez ? La respuesta es no. Pero Bra ya no es ninguna niña, y jamás podría hacerle esto a Sora. El chico de la llave espada lleva enamorado de ella toda la vida, lo que la princesa no puede hacer es jugar con sus sentimientos y dejarlo ahora que sabe la verdad. Además, la princesa esta segura de que algún día llegara a amar a Sora de la misma forma en que ama a Goten... o al menos eso piensa ella.

Al poco rato, el chico de la llave espada por fin se despierta de su profundo sueño, encontrando con la mujer de su vida vestida y lista para salir.

- ¿ A dónde vas ? - pregunta el chico de golpe incorporándose en la cama.

- Voy a salir un momento - le responde su novia con dulzura acercándose a él para darle un beso.

- ¿ Vas a ver a Goten, verdad ? - le pregunta el chico con mirada seria a lo que Bra se aleja de él algo desconcertada - Perdón princesa, pero es que este tema de Goten me tiene de los nervios - se disculpo el joven dándose cuenta de sus enfermizos celos.

- No pasa nada Sora, voy a casa de mis padres, mi padre quiere entrenar conmigo para prepararme para cuando llegue el día - dijo la chica algo seria sólo de pensar en el momento en el que se tenga que enfrentar a Baby.

Horas más tarde, todos se encontraban en Capsule Corp como de costumbre, ya habían ideado la táctica para pillar al maldito Tsufur. Y ahora las tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Bra hablando de sus cosas para no hacer pensar a la princesa en el esperado día.

- Chicas, os tengo que contar algo que me a pasado... - dijo la morena algo sonrojada.

- ¿ Y que es Pan ? - pregunto curiosa la novia de Trunks - Uy, uy, uy que esto es algo de chicos -

- Bueno... la verdad es que estoy saliendo con un chico... que vosotras conocéis... - hablaba timidamente la morena.

- Uub - dijo Bra sin más.

- ¿ Cómo lo sabes ? - Pan abrió los ojos de la impresión.

- Pero Pan, si nosotras sabemos que os gustáis desde hace por lo menos dos años, lo que pasa que los dos sois muy tímidos y ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso, pero todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano ibais a acabar juntos - aclaro la princesa de los saiyans.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Bra se abrió dejando paso a Goten. Éste y Bra se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, pero enseguida el joven Son reacciono.

- Pan - llamó a su sobrina - Son Gohan dice que bajes ya, tienes que acompañar a tu padre a la biblioteca para no sé que te unos libros que necesitas -

- A sí - exclamó la nieta de án - los libros para la universidad. Buenos chicas, me marcho - se despidió la morena marchándose de la habitación.

Goten y Bra volvieron a mirarse intensamente, a lo que Marron notó que sobraba en ese lugar.

- Bueno yo creo que me voy a ver a Trunks - y sin decir más la rubia se marcho de allí.

Ambos jóvenes se siguieron mirando por un buen rato, Goten desde la puerta y Bra sentada en la cama, hasta que por fin el hijo de Goku decidió bajar la mirada y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí.

- Goten espera - exclamó Bra poniéndose en pie - quiero hablar contigo -

El joven Son cerró la puerta en silencio y se volvió hacia Bra. La princesa contuvo la respiración al volverlo a sentir tan cerca, pero tomo valor y hablo.

- Sora me contó el motivo por el que cortaste conmigo - la princesa hablaba mirándole a los ojos directamente - Yo no tenía ni idea Goten, y me siento muy culpable por lo que te dije, así que quería pedirte perdón - se disculpo la princesa, esta vez mirando al suelo.

Goten soltó una risilla foja y Bra volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Con lo que odias pedir disculpas - dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... hay ocasionas en las que es necesario disculparse - dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

- En esta ocasión no era necesario, yo también me hubiera molestado mucho si tú me hubieras dejado sin darme ningún motivo. Pero Bra, yo te juro que no me dieron opción - el joven Son quería explicarse pero Bra no lo dejo.

- Tranquilo Goten, lo sé. No hace falta que me expliques nada - la princesa se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos negros azabaches - ¿ Te puedo hacer una pregunta ? - Bra miraba a Goten a los ojos, pero de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada para observar ese par de labios que tanto le gustaba probar.

- Claro - la voz de Goten era apenas audible, pues el estar tan cerca de Bra lo dejaba sin aire.

- ¿ Tú... me sigues amando ? - preguntó la princesa acercándose más a Goten.

- Jamás podre dejar de amarte Bra - contestó sin siquiera pensárselo - ¿ Te puedo hacer una pregunta yo ? - Goten rodeo la cintura de Bra con ambos brazos.

- Por supuesto - ahora la princesa paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goten.

- ¿ Me amas ? - Goten casi rozaba los labios de Bra, y en el momento en el que los dos se iban a besar...

- ¡ ¿ Qué esta pasando aquí ? ! - Sora entro dando un portazo y viendo como Goten tenía abrazada a su novia y los dos estaban muy juntos.

Lógicamente la pareja se separo cuando Sora entró en la habitación.

- No esta pasando nada - aclaro la joven - simplemente me estaba disculpando -

- Sera mejor que me vaya - el joven Son sabía que él no pintaba nada en una discusión de pareja - Tengo que entrenar para cuando llegue el día - antes de salir por la puerta, Goten le dedico una ultima mirada a Sora.

Cuando Goten cruzo la puerta, era cómo si a Sora se le hubieran cruzado los cables. El chico de cabellos alborotados agarro a Bra violentamente de los hombros, y mientras la zarandeaba le decía.

- ¡ ¿ Se puede saber por qué estabais abrazados ? ! - Sora le gritó a Bra de una manera muy impropia de él - Acaso crees que soy ciego, te he visto abrazada a ese imbécil. ¡ ¿ Qué hacías abrazándote a él ? ¡ RESPONDE ! -

Bra estaba tan asustada que apenas le salían las palabras, aunque a decir verdad no tenía ninguna excusa que darle, de hecho ella tampoco sabía porqué lo había abrazado.

- ¿ Lo sigues amando verdad ? - Sora seguía elevando la voz y zarandeando a la pobre chica - ¿ Todavía lo amas, VERDAD ? -

- C-claro que no - dijo la chica con esfuerzo - Yo ya no siento nada por él, yo te quiero a ti -

Sora se tranquilizo un poco más al escuchar esas palabras, pero aún así no había quien lo calmara. La agarro más fuerte de los hombros y la pego a su pecho, casi rozando sus rostros.

- Demuéstramelo -

Dicho esto, Sora besó a Bra con salvajismo, acariciando todo el cuerpo de la chica, mientras Bra se resolvía del beso de su novio.

- S-sora... me haces daño - sollozo la chica cuando Sora comenzó a morderle el cuello.

El chico de cabellos claros se separo de Bra y de un empujón la tiro a la cama. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sora se puso encima de Bra y volvió a manejarle todo el cuerpo, y a besarla con salvajismo. La princesa intentaba quitárselo de encima pero el chico le agarro ambas muñecas y las puso contra la cama, así Sora podía besarla con toda libertad. Los gritos de Bra eran ahogados por los besos de su novio, pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando Sora le rompió la blusa dejando sus senos cubiertos por un simple sujetador.

- ¡ ¿ Pero qué esta pasando aquí ? ! - Trunks entró de repente al escuchar los gritos de su hermana.

Al ver a su hermano mayor enfrente, Bra salió corriendo a abrazarlo. Y es que la chica revivió su trauma por unos instantes, ya había olvidado que Sora era su novio y la chica creía que era el Tsufur el que estaba intentando propasarse con ella.

Por otro lado, Sora se había quedado petrificado. ¿ Acaso había intentado violar a Bra ?

**Chan chan, el lado oscuro de Sora esta acechando... ¿ Qué le pasa al chico de la llave espada ? **

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero como ya he explicado en el anterior Fic que acabo de publicar, tengo mis motivos por los cuales no actualizo rápidamente. Y la verdad que no tengo mucha inspiración y no se me ocurrió otra cosa para este capítulo. En los próximos capis ya se enfrentaran a Baby y esta historia llegara a su fin. Y la gran pregunta es ¿ Con quien acabara Bra ?**

**MimiSan89: La verdad es que sí, tendrían que quedar los tres juntos, pero eso no puede ser. Bra tiene que elegir a uno. Y pues creo que te saltaste una parte, en capítulos anteriores explico el porqué los enemigos de Sora intervinieron en la relación de Goten y Bra. Y s que Sora había dejado de perseguir a sus enemigos para poder conquistar a Bra, pero si la princesa ya tiene novio, Sora no tendría posibilidades con ella y entonces el chico volvería a luchar contra sus enemigos. Por eso la Organización Xlll quería que Sora permaneciera en la Tierra.**

**Bra-princess: Bueno pues parte de razón tienes, en el encuentro de Bra y Goten a fluido el amor. Y Sora esta comenzando a sacar una faceta de él que no conocíamos, y todo por los malditos celos. Quien sabe, quizás Bra y Goten vuelvan...**

**isabelle: Bra le dijo a Sora " Te amo " simplemente para satisfacer a su novio, ya que la chica de momento sigue enamorada de Goten, pero ya se sabe, el tiempo lo cura todo. Y ya ves, Bra debe de estar echa un lío, sus sentimientos están demasiado revueltos xD.**

**Melanie: Te gusta el Sora malo... la verdad que a mí también. Pero si sigue así, Sora puede terminar perdiendo a Bra.**


	13. Una gran perdida

- Yo... - el chico de la llave espada no hacía más que balbucear, pues de su boca no salía palabra alguna.

- Bra ¿ estás bien ? - la princesa asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de su hermano - Tú - Trunks dirigió la vista hacia el chico - ¿ Qué intentabas hacer ? -

- No sé... que me paso - explicó Sora más que sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer - La vi aquí con Goten... y pues yo... me enoje mucho... -

- Y ese es motivo para... - Trunks prefirió no continuar para no herir más a su hermana - Largate de aquí ahora mismo - ordenó el hermano mayor con enfado.

Sora obedeció sin rechistar, y salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los hermanos Briefs.

- Sh, ya esta todo bien hermanita - Trunks intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana, la cual muy asustada lo abrazaba fuertemente - Dime Bra ¿ Todo esta bien entre tú y él ? -

Bra se separo del abrazo de su hermano, y mirándolo a los ojos, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿ Os habéis peleado ? -

- Más o menos... Sora es muy celoso, y ahora que sé toda la verdad parece cómo si él creyera que lo voy a abandonar - explicó la princesa.

- Pero ¿ tú lo amas ? -

Bra se quedo muda unos instantes antes de contestar.

- Yo lo quiero mucho, y siento algo muy especial por él - dijo Bra con toda sinceridad - Pero yo todavía... - la princesa no pudo acabar la frase, así que la acabo su hermano.

- Amas a Goten -

Bra asintió de nuevo, y volvió a abrazar a su hermano para reconfortarse en él.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, reflexionan do acerca de todo lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas horas. Ni el mismo se explicaba como había llegado a eso. Él era una buena persona, con buenos sentimientos, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Y sin saber como, a echo daño a la persona que más quiere en este mundo.

Todavía recuerda las noches que paso en vela, pensando en su bella princesa. Tuvo que marcharse del planeta para olvidarla, hizo lo imposible por dejarla atrás. Pero no funciono. Todas las noches de su vida, se presentaba la imagen de Bra, y cada noche soñaba con ella. Y el muy imbécil, ahora que por fin hizo su sueño realidad, lo echa todo a perder por culpa de sus estúpidos celos.

Los pensamientos de Sora fueron interrumpidos, cuando la montaña en la que el chico estaba comenzó a tambalearse. Parecía como si fuera un pequeño terremoto. Entonces el chico de la llave espada tuvo un mal presentimiento...

* * *

- ¡ Trunks ! - el príncipe saiyan entró en la habitación de su hijo menor - Bra no esta en su habitación -

- ¿ Y dónde está ? - preguntó Trunks alarmado.

- No lo sé - contestó el príncipe - He sentido un gran Ki, y en cuestión de segundos lo deje de sentir. Cuando fui a la habitación de Bra para ver si todo estaba bien, ella ya no estaba -

* * *

Bra despertó algo mareada, y adolorida. Se levantó del suelo sin saber que hacía en un lugar desconocido. Estaba en una habitación oscura, en donde sólo había una cama, una mesa con sillas, y un armario con espejos en las puertas. Bra dejo pasar unos segundos para recuperarse de su aturdimiento, y fue directa hacia la única puerta de la habitación. La princesa agarro el pomo, e intento hacerlo girar. Pero no hubo manera de abrir la dichosa puerta.

- No te esfuerces, la puerta esta cerrada - dijo una voz desde un oscuro rincón.

Bra se quedo pasmada al escuchar aquella horrible voz, que jamás sería capaz de olvidad. La chica comenzó a temblar, y a sudar. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio, ya que las piernas le fallaban. Y de un oscuro rincón, vio como el Tsufur se levantó del suelo, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Bra no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba encerrada en una habitación, con el desgraciado que intento violarla hace cuatro años. Quería gritar, correr, huir de ese lugar. Pero su miedo era más fuerte, y no podía hacerle frente.

- Has sido una niña muy mala - dijo Baby paseando su mano por el rostro de la chica - Y te mereces un buen castigo - Dicho esto, el Tsufur la cogió violentamente del pelo, y la pego a la pared - Muñeca... no sabes cuanto te he deseado - le dijo aspirando su aroma.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Baby fue lanzado hacia la pared de en frente. Pero en la habitación no había nadie más que ellos dos. En efecto, fue Bra, la que saco sus fuerzas, y su valor para hacerle frente a su peor pesadilla.

- Siempre se desea, lo que nunca se obtiene - fueron las palabras de Bra, antes de lanzarse hacia el Tsufur.

Baby no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, la chica era muy fuerte, y veloz. Él creía que la tenía dominada, pero al parecer eso no era del todo cierto. Así que el Tsufur decidió ponerse serio. Freno los dos puños de Bra, y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

- Vaya... vaya, así que has mejorado mucho, he mocosa - le hablaba en tono burlón, ya que la tenía inmovilizada - Que diferencia con aquella vez, hace cuatro años solamente gritabas, y llorabas ante mis caricias -

Bra se enfureció mucho ante las palabras de Baby. Y como pudo, se libro del agarre de éste, y lo volvió a lanzar a la pared. Entonces ella se puso enfrente de él, y en tono serio le dijo.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no soy ninguna niña - Bra conectó un puñetazo en el estomago del malo.

Baby cayó de rodillas en el suelo, pues ese rodillazo le había dolido, y mucho. Aprovechando la debilidad del Tsufur, Bra apretó sus puños y concentro toda su energía haciendo temblar el lugar. Hasta que por fin, su color de pelo comenzó a cambiar, al mismo tiempo que una aura dorada se formaba a su alrededor, y sus ojos azules como el cielo, ahora eran verde esmeralda.

Baby abrió la boca de la impresión, pues desconocía los inmensos poderes de la chica. Aunque también estaba claro que Bra desconocía los poderes de Baby...

La princesa de los saiyans, le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza a su enemigo, y seguidamente un Big Bang Atack, rompiendo la puerta de la habitación, y parte de la pared.

* * *

- No los encuentro por ninguna parte - decía un Trunks desesperado - He buscado por toda la Capital del Oeste, y no hay ni rastro -

- Yo he buscado por la Capital del Norte, y no he encontrado nada - informaba Yamcha.

- No lo entiendo, no han podido ir muy lejos - pensaba Piccolo.

- ¿ Y si se han marchado del planeta ? - habló Son Gohan.

- Imposible, ni yo ni Dende hemos visto salir ninguna nave - explicó el Namek.

Vegeta estaba un poco más apartado de los Guerreros Z. Pero aún así, podía escuchar la conversación. Para los demás ( a excepción de Trunks ) solamente estaban tratando de encontrar a un enemigo, como lo habían hecho ya cientos de veces. Pero para él era mucho más que eso, el trataba de buscar una de las personas más valiosas de su vida. El estaba buscando a su hija. Y no podía estar tan tranquilo ideando un plan como los demás. Su desaparición era casi insoportable. Pues el sabía las intenciones del Tsufur, y también sabía que él era el responsable de su desaparición. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le podría estar pasando a Bra en estos instantes. Hacía una hora que la princesa había desaparecido, pero en una hora era suficiente para... El saiyan dio un fuerte golpe en una pared al pensar en lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su princesa. Los Guerreros Z dirigieron su vista hacia Vegeta, comprendiendo enseguida el motivo de su furia.

- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa en encontrar a Baby - Goku compadecía la angustia de su amigo - Trunks, tú y Goten ir a mirar por... ¿ Dónde está Goten ? - el saiyan dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo menor.

* * *

Bra estaba tirada en el suelo, en un punto de unos montañas rocosas, lugar donde estaba enfrentándose a vida o muerte con Baby. Bra creía que al haberse transformado en super saiyan, estaba jugando con cierta ventaja. Pero eso no era así, Baby era mucho más poderoso de lo que ella pensaba.

- ¿ No crees que ya es hora de divertirse un poco ? - el Tsufur se acercaba a la ensangrentada chica - Hace demasiado tiempo que llevo esperando este momento - Baby se relamió los labios al pensar en lo que le haría a la princesa.

- No te acerques a mí... - decía la chica atemorizada, mientras retrocedía sentada en el suelo - O te arrepentirás -

- Muy graciosa pequeña - se burló el malvado de la amenaza de Bra.

Justo cuando Baby se inclinó para agarrar a Bra, el salvador de la chica apareció detrás del Tsufur, y lo lanzó lejos de ella.

- Ya te dijo que te arrepentiras - dijo el salvador de Bra.

- ¡ Goten ! - exclamó la chica feliz de ver a su ex novio, y de un blinco se levantó para abrazarlo.

- Tranquila princesa, yo estoy aquí para salvarte de ese infeliz - le dijo dulcemente - Ahora apartate, mientras yo voy a deshacerme de él -

Bra le hizo caso a Goten, pues ella normalmente no era así, la princesa era igual de orgullosa que su padre, y no le gustaba que la ayudaran. Pero en este caso era diferente. Con Baby no podía pelear, su mente no podía hacerle frente, aunque su cuerpo luchara por combatirlo.

El hijo de Goku inmediatamente se transformo en super saiyan, y enseguida se posicionó detrás del Tsufur, éste ni siquiera lo vio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Baby fue lanzado por los aires. Goten aprovecho para hacerle un ataque de persecución. Y tras varios porrazos, el chico se preparo para su mejor ataque.

- Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. Haaa -

El ataque fue directo hacia el Tsufur, pero éste en el ultimo momento consiguió esquivarlo. Goten, todavía algo agotado por el reciente ataque, no vio como su enemigo le mando de regalo una preciosa ráfaga de Ki.

- GOTEN - gritó Bra al ver como herían a su ex novio.

El semi saiyan se levantó de pie con dificultad. Baby sonreía complacido, y enseguida volvió a atacar a Goten. No lo dejaba ni respirar, el enemigo era demasiado poderoso. El chico de cabellos oscuros hizo lo que pudo, pero no consiguió nada. Después de una paliza tremenda, Baby preparaba un ataque, aprovechando que Goten se estaba resintiendo de sus heridas en el suelo. Pero al alzar la vista lo vio, y también vio como Bra preparaba otro ataque directo a Baby, el cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Así que Goten no se movió del sitió, y espero que Bra atacara.

- FINAL FLASH - Baby volteó el rostro, a escuchar tremendo grito. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, y el ataque de Bra le dio de lleno.

El cuerpo de Baby cayó al suelo, todo ensangrentado, y malherido.

- ¿ E-esta muerto ? - preguntó Bra mientras descendía.

- Creo que sí - respondió Goten, y apresuradamente se acercó a Bra - Lo has matado -

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo - dijo vanidosa la chica.

Y mientras los dos semi saiyan hablaban, cierto chico de cabellos alborotados, y portador de la llave espada, se encontraba tras una pequeña montaña observando, y escuchando todo con cautela.

- Y... ¿ cómo te va con Sora ? - preguntó el chico interesado en el tema.

- ¿ Sinceramente ? - Goten asintió ante la pregunta - Mal - confesó Bra.

- ¿ Y eso ? - el chico se desconcertó un poco ante la respuesta de la princesa.

- Veras Goten, tú eras muy celoso, pero eran unos celos hasta un punto comprensibles. Era normal que estuvieras celoso en ciertas ocasiones, con lo bonita que soy yo - Bra y su arrogancia - Pero al fin y al cabo, tú sólo te enfadabas, y al rato se te pasaba... Pero Sora... es demasiado celoso, y a veces sin tener motivo se pone insoportable. Además de que... cuando se pone muy celoso... me trata mal - confesó la chica con ojos cristalinos.

Sora escuchaba toda la conversación sin perder detalle, y no podía enfadarse, pues todo lo que dijo Bra era cierto. Y el mismo no podía creerselo, en ese momento se odiaba por haberla tratado de esa manera.

- ¿ Te pego ? - preguntó un Goten enfurecido.

- No - contestó ella rápidamente - Pero... - Bra comenzó a llorar, y Goten la abrazo para consolarla.

Aunque parezca mentira, en estos momentos Sora no sentía celos. Sólo sentía rabia, rabia hacia sí mismo. Había echo llorar a Bra, y ella no se lo merecía. Se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, tratando mal a la persona que ama.

- Bra... no te preocupes por nada, el amor todo lo puede - Goten le alzó el rostro con una mano, mientras con su otro brazo sujetaba la cintura de la chica - ¿ Por qué tú lo amas, verdad ? -

Bra miro a Goten directamente a los ojos, cosa que fue un error de su parte, pues ella no podía resistirse a esos ojos azabaches. Además, ¿ qué le iba a decir ?

- Yo... estoy muy confundida - fue lo único que Bra pudo decir.

- Sólo respondeme a una cosa - Bra asintió - ¿ Me sigues amando ? -

Bra no supo que contestar, y Sora tenía el alma en un puño, llego el momento de saber lo que la princesa sentía realmente.

Antes de que Bra pudiera contestar, Goten estaba tan cerca de sus labios, que no pudo resistirse a probarlos de nuevo. Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, lo que fue suficiente para que Bra se decidiera.

- Goten... yo te amo, no he dejado de amarte nunca . le confesó Bra, para después volver a besarlo, pero esta vez con mucha pasión.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus besos, que no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De repente, Goten fue lanzado contra una montaña violentamente, y Bra fue golpeada, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo.

- Maldita Perra - Baby agarró a Bra del cabello - No pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme tanto daño - El cuerpo del Tsufur estaba lleno de sangre, pero no estaba muerto como creían los dos semi saiyan - Preparate, porque pienso cobrarte muy caro esto que me has hecho -

Baby lanzó a Bra unos metros lejos de él, para después apuntar a Bra con las palmas de sus manos, mientras acumulaba energía en ellas.

- Muere princesa de los saiyans - fueron las palabras del Tsufur, antes de que éste lanzara su ataque contra Bra.

Segundos después, el polvo se disipo, y así Baby pudo admirar lo que había hecho. Pero al mirar el resultado de su ataque, se llevo una gran sorpresa. Pues Bra estaba intacta, pero muy sorprendida al igual que él. Y tirado en el suelo, con heridas de gravedad, se encontraba Sora. Éste al ver que lanzaban un ataque mortal contra el amor de su vida, se puso en medio para salvar a Bra.

- S.. sora - la princesa se había quedado muda.

Aprovechando que el Tsufur estaba distraido, Goten se puso detrás de él. Y acumulando toda su fuerza en su puño derecho, le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, atravesándole el corazón.

A Baby le comenzó a salir abundante sangre de la boca, y segundos después cayó muerto en el suelo.

Bra ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Goten había matado a Baby, pues ella seguía observando a Sora. Lentamente, y con miedo, Bra se acercó hacia su novio, y se puso de rodillas a su lado, bajo la atenta mirada de Goten. La princesa acarició la mejilla de su novio, éste la miraba sin una pizca de rencor, a pesar de haber visto como había confesado su amor a Goten.

La princesa se fijo en el gran agujero que Sora tenía en su pecho, parecido al que el cuerpo de Baby presentaba en estos momentos. Bra estaba atemorizada, y no podía decir palabra alguna.

- Bra... antes de morir... quería pedirte perdón... por haberte tratado... de esa forma - se disculpó el pobre chico como pudo.

Bra empezó a tener conciencia de la situación.

- Sora, no tienes que disculparte de nada. Además, tú no te vas a morir - decía la princesa con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos - Te vas a poner bien, ya lo veras -

- No... Bra... - Sora sabía que había llegado su hora. Pero no le importaba, ya que iba a morir por amor - Princesa... yo... te amo - fueron las ultimas palabras de Sora justo antes de su eterno descanso...

- SORA - gritó Bra abrazándose al cuerpo inerte de su novio - SORA... YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO - le confesó a gritos, acompañados por abundantes lágrimas - Sora... - sollozaba Bra - ¿ Por qué... ? ¿ Por qué tuviste que ponerte en medio - la princesa no podía controlarse - Yo era quien tenía que haber muerto... YO... TÚ NO -

Goten se sorprendió del comportamiento de Bra. Por un momento creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, la chica lloraba sin control, y decia cosas sin sentido. Pues entonces Goten comprendió, que la princesa realmente sí sintió algo por Sora...

**Buaa Buaa Sora a muerto, que tierno el chico dio la vida por Bra. Es tan bueno... a pesar de que sabía que no lo amaba.**

**Seguramente, si mi cabecita loca no dice lo contrario, el próximo capítulo sera el ultimo de esta historia. **

**Bra-princess: Jaja como acertarse con lo de Sora, y pues sí todo pinta a que Goten acabe con Bra. Pero no te ilusiones, recuerda que todavía queda un capítulo... **

**Sonia: Ya sé que tú eres fan de Sora, por lo que pienso que este capítulo no te a debido de gustar mucho. Pero no pierdas la esperanza, todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas.**

**Melanie: Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, y he actualizado todo la rápido que he podido, pero como estoy escribiendo tantos Fic, no puedo hacerlo muy seguido.**

**Voy a dejar claro que todavía no tengo un final concreto, me dejare llevar por vuestro reviews, así que ya sabéis. ¡ A opinar !**


	14. Triunfa el amor

Dolor, esa era la única palabra capaz de describir lo que sentía la princesa de los saiyans. Llevaba todo un mes encerrada en su habitación, no salía ni siquiera para comer. Lo único que hacía era llorar y llorar amargamente. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Sora diciéndole que la amaba. Su recuerdo era muy doloroso.

Nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Esa frase se le había quedado grabada a Bra. Era la perfecta descripción de su historia. Cuando estaba con él lo quería, y pensaba que ya no podría vivir sin estar a su lado. ¿ Pero realmente lo amaba ? No. ¿ Y ahora ? Sí. Cuando vio como dio su vida por la de ella, y le confesó su amor con sus ultimas palabras, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Era cómo si una vela que estuvo todo este tiempo apagada, de repente se prendiera.

Bra tuvo que volver a acudir al Psicólogo y seguir con el tratamiento que años atrás dejo de tomar. Ya no era por el simple hecho de haberse encontrado con su peor enemigo, sino que también era para superar la perdida de un ser querido. Aunque a decir verdad no se comprendía el comportamiento de la chica, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que cuando se cumpliera un año desde la ultima utilización de las Bolas de Dragón, resucitarían a Sora. Pero aún así el haber presenciado la muerte de su amor casi la había vuelto loca.

Sentada sobre su escritorio, sujetando un marco que contenía una fotografía de Sora y ella, a Bra se le escapaban lágrimas de nostalgia.

_- ¿ Y por qué no jugamos a papás y a mamás ? - propuso Bra a su mejor amigo Sora._

_- Esta bien Bra, juguemos a lo que tú quieras - se conformó el pequeño Sora de diez años de edad - Pero si vamos a jugar a papás y mamás, primero tendremos que casarnos ¿ no ? - dijo el niño._

_Bra y Sora estaban en el recreo, ambos habían salido de la clase de cuarto de primaria._

_- Tienes razón Sora - dijo la niña pensativa - ¿ Y cómo nos casamos ? - preguntó ella con inocencia._

_- Espera, hay que hacer las cosas bien - Sora se arrodillo frente a Bra, y le tomo la mano - Bra Briefs, ¿ Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo ? - Bra asintió ante la pregunta, así que Sora saco una anilla de una lata de Coca-cola y se la mostró a Bra - ¿ Entonces quieres casarte conmigo ? - _

_- Sí quiero - dijo la niña feliz observando cómo Sora se ponía en pie y le colocaba la anilla en el dedo - Espera un momento - _

_Bra se alejo unos metros de Sora, saco una lata de naranjada de su mochila y le rompió la anilla. Bra se acercó a su mejor amigo y le coloco la anilla en el dedo._

_- Ahora somos marido y mujer - dijo ella felizmente._

_- Y seremos felices para siempre - añadió él con una sonrisa._

Bra soltó un sollozo al recordar los buenos momentos que paso junto con Sora. Habían sido los mejores amigos, los mejores compañeros, los mejores cómplices, y los mejores amantes. Los recuerdos no dejaban de atormentar a Bra, y a cada segundo la princesa recordaba momentos vividos con su mejor amigo, y amante.

_Hacía dos días que Bra estaba encerrada en el departamento de Sora, tenía prohibido salir sola, pero el aburrimiento la estaba consumiendo. Sora había salido hace poco más de dos horas, y para ella todo ese tiempo era demasiado. Hacía apenas dos días que Sora y Bra habían comenzado su relación, por lo tanto no podían estar tanto tiempo separados. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta llamó la atención de Bra, alguien llamaba al timbre. Bra se extraño un poco, pues de ser Sora hubiera entrado con sus propias llaves. Extrañada, Bra abrió la puerta de la entrada. No pudo divisar el rostro de la persona que llamó a la puerta, pues un gran ramo de flores y una caja de bombones tapaban el rostro del joven que traía aquellos regalos. _

_- Esto es para ti - dijo Sora asomando la cabeza entre los regalos._

_Bra emocionada cogió sus flores y las acercó a su rostro para aspirar su aroma._

_- Huelen muy bien - dijo la chica mirándolo con ojos de enamorada - Y son preciosas -_

_- Pero no tanto como tú - dijo el chico cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y entregándole una caja de bombones._

_- ¡Sora ! - exclamó la chica molesta - Si me como todo esto me voy a poner gorda -_

_- Aunque pesaras 200 kilos yo te seguiría queriendo igual - bromeó él agarrándola de la cintura._

_- Ya lo sé, pero me vería feita - Bra le dio un rápido beso a su novio._

_- Eso es imposible, tú te verías hermosa de cualquier manera - halago el chico robándole un beso a su novia. _

_Ambos se sentaron en el sofá a comer los chocolates que Sora le había traído a Bra. La chica degustaba una pequeña chocolatina en forma de corazón, hasta que se sintió observada y volteo el rostro para ver como Sora no le quitaba la vista de encima._

_- ¿ Ocurre algo ? - preguntó ella con inocencia._

_- No... - dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar el esplendido rostro de la chica - Es solo que tu belleza me hipnotiza - ante esas palabras la chica se sonrojo apartando la mirada - ¿ Sabes que me encantas cuando te sonrojas ? -_

_- Hay, no seas malo Sora - se quejo ella._

_- Todavía no me lo creo -_

_- ¿ A qué te refieres ? - preguntó ella sin entender._

_- Todavía no me creo que mi sueño se haya hecho realidad. No puedo creer que por fin seas mía -_

_- Pues créetelo, porque soy toda tuya - le dijo ella robándole un beso a su novio._

_- Bra, no te puedes llegar a imaginar lo mucho que he deseado este momento, todas las noches soñaba con poder besar tus labios, y poder recorrer con mis manos cada milímetro de tu cuerpo - le confesó pegándola a su cuerpo - Mi anhelo era tenerte entre mis brazos, y mi deseo era poder hacerte mía, que te entregaras a mí en cuerpo y alma -_

_- Sora... lo que has dicho es muy bonito - a Bra le salían lágrimas de emoción._

_- Es lo que siente mi corazón - _

_Dicho esa declaración, Sora se acercó lentamente a los labios de su princesa y los junto. Movió sus labios al compás de los de ella, para poder formar un beso lleno de ternura y amor. El chico paso una mano por el cabello de Bra, y la otra la poso en su cintura. Mientras la chica poso ambas manos en el pecho de su novio. Lentamente el chico exploro con ambas manos el escultural cuerpo de su novia, dejando de besar sus labios para trasladarse a su cuello. Con un hábil movimiento la sentó encima de él, posando sus manos en sus glúteos. Dejando que su lengua vagara por todo su cuello, provocando así acelerados suspiros de la joven._

_Después de besarse y acariciarse mutuamente, Sora subió sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven, quitándole así el top que la chica llevaba puesto. Al deshacerse de la prenda los pechos de Bra quedaron al descubierto, apenas cubiertos por un pequeño sujetador. Rápidamente se deshizo de el, para poder saciarse de sus abundantes senos. Ella también quiso un poco de acción, y bajandose de encima de él, se sentó de rodillas en el suelo, y le bajo la cremallera del pantalón. La princesa metió una mano por debajo de su Bóxer para descubrir el miembro viril de su novio, que por cierto se encontraba bastante erecto. Lentamente se lo metió en su boca, comenzando así a hacerle una felación a su novio, el cual porsupuesto estaba más que gustoso._

_Cuando Bra termino su tarea, se desvistió completamente y se volvió a sentar encima de el chico, introduciendo el pene en su vagina. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer al encontrarse sus sexos. Sora le dio un apasionado beso, sujetando sus caderas moviéndolas lentamente de arriba abajo. Bra dejo de besar su boca, para seguir por su cuello, mordisqueandolo levemente, sin dejar nunca de mover sus caderas. _

_La princesa agarró fuertemente el cabello de Sora al sentir su primer orgasmo. Dejo de mecer sus caderas para descansar unos segundos en el hombro de su amante, el cual todavía necesitaba más. Segundos después, Sora acostó a Bra en el sofá, abriéndole las piernas para posicionarse el en medio, y así seguir penetrandola hasta saciar su sed de ella._

_Los dos quedaron exhaustos de tanto movimiento, hasta tal punto de quedarse dormidos en el sofá. La pareja abrazada, ella envuelta en sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su amante. Era una imagen muy tierna, ese par parecía amarse mutuamente. Pero lo cierto es que eso no era así, sólo uno de los dos era el que realmente sentía amor, el otro sólo sentía deseo._

No comprendía como no pudo sentir amor por una persona que la amaba con locura. Sora se esforzó al máximo, hizo todo lo que pudo para conseguir su amor. Y aún así, en vida no lo consiguió. Le hacía sentir sensaciones maravillosas, sentía algo en su interior... pero desgraciadamente no era amor.

Y ella estaba segura de eso. Ella sí sintió amor, pero con él. Ella sabía lo que era sentir esa sensación de creer que puedes rozar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Ella sabía lo que era sentir mariposas en el estomago. Pensar en la persona que amas en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Sentir cómo si flotaras cuando estás a su lado. Sentir que ya lo has hecho todo cuando te entregas a la persona que amas, incluso no te importaría morir por aquella persona. Y todo eso lo sintió con Goten. Al único hombre al que amo de corazón. Y que jamás podría olvidarlo.

Pero ahora su mente se arrepentía, todo eso quería sentirlo con Sora. Goten ya formaba parte de su pasado, ahora su presente era él. Pero... ya no estaba aquí con ella, para poder confesarle que lo amaba con toda su alma.

- Bra - la princesa escucho su nombre detrás de la puerta - Sal un momento - le pidió su hermano.

- No quiero salir - dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- Ya ha pasado un año desde la ultima vez que utilizamos las Bolas de Dragón - anunció su hermano, provocando que Bra saltara de la silla - Y hemos reunido las siete, ya podemos resucitar a Sora -

En menos de un segundo la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una Bra sonriente, pero con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

- ¿ De verdad ? - dijo ella con ilusión.

Cómo respuesta, Trunks le mostró una mochila que contenía las siete Bolas de Dragón.

Bra prefirió hacerlo sola, así que la chica se marcho a una montaña preciosa, que es dónde solía ir cuando se sentía triste, ya que el hermosa paisaje siempre la ponía contenta. La princesa se arrodillo en el suelo, y coloco con cuidado las siete Bolas mágicas. Las esferas amenazaron a brillar, y Bra se puso en pie para invocar al Shenlong.

- Shenlong, sal y cumple mi deseo - gritó Bra con alegría.

En pocos segundos paso lo que ya todos conocemos, el cielo se volvió oscuro como si fuera de noche, y el gigantesco Dragón salió de las siete Bolas mágicas. Bra se impacto un poco al verlo, lo había visto ya muchas veces pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderse.

- Dime cuales tu deseo, te concederé tres - dijo la impactante voz del Dragón.

- Deseos que resucites a Sora, el elegido de la llave espada, y que lo traigas aquí - pidió ella entrecortadamente, debido a la emoción.

- Eso es muy fácil - dijo el dragón al tiempo en que le brillaban los ojos - Tus deseos han sido concedidos, dime cual es tu tercer deseo -

- Ya no necesito nada más, puedes irte - dijo Bra apunto de llorar.

- Está bien - fue lo ultimo que dijo el Dragón justo antes de desaparecer. Las Bolas de Dragón desaparecieron escampandose por toda la Tierra.

Bra apenas podía respirar por la emoción, delante de ella se encontraba un chico totalmente desconcertado, mirándose por todas partes no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. Él estaba muerto ¿ Cómo es que ahora estaba vivo ?

- ¡ Sora ! - gritó Bra eufórica abrazando a su novio - Te he echado mucho de menos - sollozó Bra en el hombro del chico.

Sora que todavía no reaccionaba, recordó entonces las maravillas que podían hacer las famosas Bolas de Dragón, y dedujo que lo habían resucitado.

- No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar nunca ¿ me oyes ? nunca - lloraba Bra abrazada al chico de sus sueños.

Sora correspondió al abrazo de su novia, pero su semblante no estaba lleno de felicidad a diferencia con el rostro de Bra. Eso no paso desapercibida para la chica, la cual lo miro en confusión.

- ¿ Qué pasa ? - preguntó ella desconcertada - ¿ No te alegras de verme ? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No es eso - dijo el sin alegría alguna.

- ¿ Entonces qué es ? - Sora bajo su mirada y no contestó a la pregunta de Bra - No te preocupes por nada Sora, Baby ya esta muerto y no volverá jamás. Y ahora por fin podremos estas juntos - decía ella con una alegría inmensa, acariciando el rostro del joven e inclinándose para darle un beso, pero para su sorpresa el se separo y retiro la mano de Bra.

- No Bra, eso no va a ser como tu dices - dijo él con tristeza.

- ¿ Por qué ? - preguntó ella sin entender nada.

- Escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Goten antes de que Baby nos atacara - le confesó el haciendo que Bra se llevara una mano a su boca por la impresión - Vi perfectamente como le besabas y le confesaste que le amabas - explicó él dándose la vuelta para que Bra no observara sus lágrimas.

Bra se sintió una estúpida en ese momento. Le dolía saber que Sora había presenciado la escena en la que le declaro su amor a Goten.

- Pero eso no es así... - dijo entre lágrimas la princesa - Yo te amo a ti - le confesó posando una mano en su hombro, a lo que Sora respondió inmediatamente apartándole la mano bruscamente - Me di cuenta cuando me salvaste de Baby, cuando te vi morir supe que te amaba. No sabes como lo he pasado este mes que tu no estabas conmigo, Sora te necesito - le rogó la princesa.

El chico de la llave espada se dio la vuelta, agarró suavemente a Bra de la cara y la atrajo hacia sus labios. Se produjo un tierno beso lleno de amor por ambas partes, los chicos se abrazaron y siguieron besándose con amor. Se separaron para coger aire y se miraron a los ojos directamente.

- Te amo - le confesó ella sin apartar su mirada.

- Yo también te amo Bra - le confesó él.

Sora la agarró de la cintura y la elevó hasta la suya. Bra abrazo a Sora con sus piernas, y ambos se dieron un beso desenfrenado. Comienzan a desvestirse mutuamente. Sora la acostó en el suelo, y le quito el resto de ropa que todavía llevaba puesta. La beso por todas partes, sin dejarse ni un solo punto de su piel sin probar. La acarició por todos los lugares posibles, y le hizo el amor de la forma más especial que pudo hacer. Incluso lo disfruto más que su primera vez juntos.

Cuando todo termino, ambos se vistieron. Y mientras Sora se ponía su camiseta, le dijo algo a Bra.

- Princesa... espero que esto no me lo tomes a mal, pero necesitaba hacerte mía una ultima vez - le confesó él con pesar.

Bra palideció ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿ Qué quieres decir con eso ? - preguntó la chica ya totalmente vestida.

- Bra, yo sé que en el fondo todavía amas a Goten, y mientras él todavía este presente en tu vida, tú nunca podrías ser feliz conmigo - le explicó el con tristeza, pero con decisión - Yo tengo una misión que cumplir, sé que hay miembros de la Organización Xlll que todavía siguen con vida. Y los Mundos me necesitan para salvarlos -

- Me voy contigo - le dijo ella con desesperación.

- No podrías ser feliz a mí lado, sabiendo que podrías estar con tu verdadero amor -

- No Sora, te equivocas, yo te amo y no podría vivir sin ti - le dijo ella estallando en lágrimas.

- Bra - le habló él sujetandola firmemente de los hombros - No te engañes a ti misma, lo amas con toda tu alma y eso no va a cambiar - le dijo mirándola a los ojos - Te prometo que nunca te voy a olvidar, y siempre te amare Bra. Yo sólo quiero que tu seas feliz, y sé que con Goten lo seras - Sora le acarició la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- Nunca te olvidare Sora - le dijo ella con una sonrisa, contrastando con las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

* * *

Goten estaba en su habitación, tumbado en su cama maldiciendo su mala suerte, y el día en que esa maldita Organización Xlll se cruzó en su camino, de no haber sido por ellos, él estaría con su princesa. Pero culpa de esa maldita Organización, Bra se enamoro de Sora. Y ahora ellos dos vivirán felices para siempre, mientras él tendrá que aguanta su dolor.

- Mi destino no era estar junto a ella - dijo Goten en voz alta mirando al techo.

- El destino de cada persona esta escrito, y por mucho que se trate de cambiar, el destino siempre se sale con la suya - Goten se incorporo rápidamente en su cama, para así poder ver a Bra parada enfrente de su cama - Y nuestros destinos están unidos -

Efectivamente, el destino se empeño en que Goten y Bra terminaran juntos, y así fue. Sora viajo a los otros mundos, luchando contra sus enemigos y ganando todas las batallas. Él era muy feliz con sus amigos y su familia, pero nunca, nunca dejo de amar a Bra. Y cada noche, observaba su fotografía recordando los hermosos momentos que paso a su lado.

Por otra parte, la vida de los Guerreros Z siguió como siempre. Pasaron los años, Bra y Goten contrajeron matrimonio. A sus veinticuatro años, Bra se encontraba en el mejor hospital de todo el mundo. Tumbada en una camilla, y con las piernas abiertas. ( Suena raro, lo sé ). Estaba rodeada de médicos, que la tranquilizaban, y le decían que respirara, y le indicaban cuando tenía que empujar. Efectivamente, estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo.

Todos sus amigos y familiares estaban en la sala de espera. Impacientes por la llegada del nuevo guerrero.

- Mocoso... más te vale que cuides bien de ellos, porque sino... - amenazó Vegeta a su yerno.

- Papá, deja a Goten en paz, el pobre ya esta bastante nervioso - dijo Trunks a su padre.

Y es que a pesar de haber pasado nueve años desde que se entero de que su hija mantenia una relación con el hijo de Kakarotto, todavía no se acostumbraba, y por supuesto no aceptaba la relación. Así que de vez en cuando tenía que ir soltando una que otra amenaza.

Rato después...

Una enferma salió de la sala de partos, y mando a llamar a Goten. El chico entro en la habitación en la que se encontraba Bra y su recien nacido hijo. Vio a su mujer con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, y rápidamente se acercó a su familia. Bra le sonrió, y le mostro el pequeño bulto a Goten.

Era un niño precioso, era de tez blanca, su cabello era de un color miel, y sus ojos eran azules identicos a los de su madre. Quizás se podría decir que el niño tenía cierto parecido a Sora.

- Es precioso - dijo Goten en un susurró, maravillado por el fruto que había dado.

- ¿ Cómo se va a llamar el bebé ? - preguntó la enfermera.

Bra miro a su marido, y éste asintió.

- Sora... nuestro hijo se llama Sora - dijo Bra feliz estrechando a su hijo contra su pecho. Y a continuación recibió un beso de su amado esposo.

**Ohh que tierno, Bra tuvo un bebé y lo llamó igual que su ex novio. Bueno pues aquí acaba todo, me a encantado escribir esta historia, y espero que el final haya sido de vuestro agrado. Bra tenía que terminar con Goten, y eso era un hecho. Aunque Sora da demasiada penita... Pero creo que este a sido el final adecuado.**

**MimiSan89: Jeje espero que te hayas sorprendido, yo no podía dejar a Sora muerto, eso sería injusto. Pero si que tuve que arrebatarle a Bra, ella le pertenece a Goten. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que te haya gustado el final.**

**Melanie: Ya ves, la historia no termina así de mal. Siento hacerte llorar xD. Melanie muchisimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, siempre has sido un gran apoyo, sobre todo para este Fic.**

**isabelle: A mi también me da mucha pena terminar el Fic, pero todavía tengo miles ideas en mente para seguir haciendo Fics. Gracias por dedicar un poquito de tu tiempo en apoyarme con tus reviews. Siempre son agradables.**

**Sonia: ¿ Cómo lo adivinaste ? Efectivamente no iba a dejar a Sora muerto, para algo están las Dragon Ball. Lo siento mucho por ti, porque sé que eres una gran fan de Sora, pero espero que comprendas que ese amor era imposible. Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, y espero que no me regañes mucho xD.**

**Bra-princess: Tía que mala que eres, Sora no se merecía la muerte. Pero el pobre fracaso en el amor, y a decir verdad se merecía todo el amor de Bra. Pero no lo consiguió. Ya que ella en realidad amaba a Goten, y nunca dejo de amarlo. Gracias por todos tus comentarios, y al final tuviste lo que querías. Goten y Bra acabaron juntos y felices.**

**Gracias también a los lectores de este Fic, espero que os guste el final. ¡ Hasta la próxima !**

** _FIN_**


End file.
